May I really trust you?
by ALittlePony
Summary: Anna-Leigh Mehing est une sang-mêlé. Sa vie était aussi normale qu'elle pouvait l'être, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne amie avec les célèbres Maraudeurs...
1. Prologue

Voilà une histoire qui se déroule au temps des maraudeurs. Soyez indulgents, c'est ma première fiction :)

Je voudrais dire que rien ne m'appartient (à part ceux que vous ne reconnaissez pas, bien sûr: Anna-Leigh et sa famille, les jumeaux...): tout est à la magnifique-géniale-extraordinaire JK Rowling.

Voilà, voilà, donnez-moi votre avis, s'il vous plaît :)

* * *

Prologue:

« Anna-Leigh! Descends tout de suite, petite sotte! »

Ah, ça, c'est ma belle-mère, Margaret. Je reconnaîtrais sa voix nasillarde entre mille. Toujours un mot gentil pour tout le monde (notez la pointe d'ironie dans cette phrase).

Je me lève de mon lit en soupirant, et attrape ma malle posée dans un coin de la petite pièce qui me sert de chambre pendant les vacances, c'est-à-dire quand je ne suis pas à Poudlard. Pardon ? Vous vous demandez ce qu'est Poudlard ? Eh bien, c'est une école de sorcellerie. Oui, je suis une sorcière, ainsi que mon père, mon demi-frère et ma belle-mère.

Je passe un pull-over qui n'attendait que moi sur le dossier de ma chaise, et entame la descente des escaliers, tout en portant ma malle avec difficulté. C'est que ça pèse lourd, ces trucs-là !

Ma belle-mère m'attend de pied ferme dans l'entrée. Ses cheveux châtains sont rassemblés dans un chignon compliqué, que je serai bien incapable de reproduire. Elle porte un long manteau (noir), une robe (noire) et des bottes (noires). Vous l'avez deviné, Margaret adooore le noir ! Elle me toise d'un regard méprisant.

« Dépêche-toi un peu, il est 10h45. Je ne veux pas qu'August rate le Poudlard-Express par ta faute, encore une fois. »

Encore une fois ? D'accord, on l'a raté l'année dernière, mais ce n'était pas à cause de moi ! Mon demi-frère (August, il va entrer en 7ème année) ne trouvait plus son balai-chéri, et il a fallu fouiller tout le manoir pour le retrouver. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'August, où est-il donc passé? Je regarde autour de moi, peut-être qu'il s'est caché pour faire peur à sa mère. S'il pouvait lui faire faire une crise cardiaque, ça m'arrangerait fortement. Plus obligée de supporter ses insultes à longueur de temps. Et encore, s'il n'y avait que les insultes… Un bruit provenant du salon attire mon attention, mais c'est mon père qui apparait. Elias Mehing est un grand homme blond, aux yeux verts (dont j'ai hérité). Il fronce les sourcils en s'apercevant que Junior n'est pas là. Je tente de cacher un petit sourire moqueur, mais Margaret l'aperçoit et me donne un coup de parapluie (noir, bien sûr !). Je me masse le bras en grommelant (intérieurement, bien sûr. Ça fait mal les coups de parapluie !).

« August arrive, Elias. »

Sitôt qu'elle eut prononcé ces paroles, Junior débarque presque en courant dans l'entrée. Il porte déjà son uniforme de Serpentard, sa cravate vert et argent est parfaitement nouée autour de son cou, et un insigne de préfet-en-chef récemment astiqué avec soin est épinglé sur sa poitrine. Il bombe le torse en arrivant devant sa mère, qui lui caresse les cheveux d'un air attendri. Puis elle lui prend la main et transplane avec sa valise (si vous voulez mon avis, à 17 ans, il serait temps qu'il apprenne à transplaner tout seul).

Moi, j'attrape d'une main le bras de mon père, et de l'autre ma malle. Il nous fait transplaner et nous atterrissons sur le quai 9 ¾, où une belle locomotive rouge fume tranquillement en attendant 11h, l'heure du départ pour l'école. Les élèves se pressent sur le quai pour trouver leurs amis, les premières années pleurnichent dans les bras de leurs parents, un chat court au milieu de la foule, poursuivi par un jeune garçon.

Mon père rejoint sa femme qui essuyait une petite larme de fierté en observant August. Elle enleve une poussière imaginaire sur son épaule et le serre dans ses bras. Puis elle le pousse vers la porte du train. Elle attend qu'il soit monté pour se tourner vers moi, l'air menaçant.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Anna-Leigh. Pas de vagues »

Pfff, comme si, moi je faisais des vagues. C'est ridicule.

« Tu ne te fais surtout pas remarquer. Tu nous fais déjà honte rien que par ta naissance. »

Et blablabla, c'est reparti. Le même couplet, que je connais par cœur. Je décide donc de ne plus l'écouter et continue à observer la foule, espérant apercevoir Liam ou Alyssa. Mais une phrase m'interrompit en pleine analyse.

«… et cette année, je veux que tu reviennes pour les vacances de noël.

- Pourquoi ? D'habitude, je reste toujours à l'école ! m'exclamais-je

- Ne pose pas de questions. Je ne te dis pas au revoir, nous nous reverrons bien assez tôt. »

Elle tourne les talons, et s'éloigne, entraînant mon père vers les Black.

Je hisse ma malle dans le train et pars en quête d'un compartiment vide. Tâche fastidieuse, et ô combien ennuyeuse. Heureusement, la grande majorité des élèves n'est pas encore montée dans le train. C'est donc avec une certaine facilité que je trouve un compartiment. J'installe mes bagages dans le filet et m'assied sur la banquette, contre la fenêtre. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre mes amis. Je vais en profiter pour me présenter, tiens.

Vous l'avez sûrement compris, puisque vous êtes très perspicaces, je m'appelle Anna-Leigh Mehing. Je suis une Sang-Mêlé : mon père est un Sang-Pur qui a eu il y a 15 ans une aventure avec une moldue. Et je suis née. C'est pour ça que ma belle-mère me hait. Je représente la déchéance de sa si jolie petite vie familiale de Sang-Pur, la déchirure, l'intruse.

Mon histoire est un peu plus compliquée que ça, donc ne m'en voulez pas si j'en reste là pour le moment.

Passons ensuite au portrait physique. Je suis aussi brune que mon père est blond, avec des cheveux bouclés qui atteignent le bas de mon dos. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai de grands yeux verts, les mêmes que mon père et August. Je suis ni petite, ni grande (1m65), ni grosse, ni mince (je ne vous dirai pas mon poids, n'insistez pas !).

Je suis à Serdaigle, et je suis donc assez travailleuse. J'ai de bonnes notes. Des fois je peux être méchante, mais la plupart du temps mes réflexions restent dans ma tête. Mmmmh… quoi d'autre… Ah, oui je suis attrapeuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison depuis 2 ans, et j'entre en 5ème année.

Je crois que c'est tout. Enfin, tout ce qui peut sembler important.

D'ailleurs, ça tombe bien que j'ai fini. Car mes amis viennent d'entrer dans mon compartiment, et Liam se jette sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras. Liam et Alyssa Hawkins sont jumeaux. Ils sont de la même année que moi, mais seul Liam est à Serdaigle. Sa sœur est à Poufsouffle (ils ont encore une petite sœur d'un an de moins, Thalie, qui est à Gryffondor). Ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau : ils ont des cheveux blond-doré, et de magnifiques yeux noisette, qui ont continuellement l'air de pétiller. J'ai rencontré Liam en première année, et nous sommes rapidement devenus inséparables. Puis il m'a présenté sa sœur, et depuis, nous ne nous lâchons plus (sauf pour dormir, et se laver bien sûr).

J'enlace rapidement Alyssa, et les jumeaux s'asseyent en face de moi après avoir ranger leurs malles.

« Alors, Anna, comment se sont passées tes vacances ? »

Je grimace. Je crois que je suis la seule adolescente au monde à détester l'été. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je resterais à Poudlard toute l'année.

« Comme d'habitude » je réponds en haussant les épaules.

Je n'aime pas trop en parler. Ils savent que ma belle-mère ne peut pas me supporter, mais je ne leur ai pas dit qu'i ans, elle avait commencé à me battre. Pas fort, certes. Des gifles, des _diffindo, _rien de très grave en soi. Mais je ne veux pas voir de la pitié dans leurs yeux. Surtout pas. Alors, je détourne la conversation, un air dégagé sur le visage.

« Et vous ? C'était comment, la France ?

- Génial ! Les paysages sont juste magnifiques et la nourriture est bien meilleure qu'ici, réponds Aly.

- C'est sûr ! Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me réhabituer à l'_English food, _renchérit son frère.

- Et les garçons, si tu les avais vu Anna ! »

Je souris. Alyssa ne changera jamais. Elle court après tous les beaux garçons qu'elle voit. Eux ne disent pas non. Aly est vraiment belle, elle fait tourner beaucoup de têtes à l'école. En ce moment, sa proie, c'est August. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, d'ailleurs. OK, il est grand et musclé, et il est plutôt beau garçon. Mais il a un caractère détestable ! Enfin, ma vision doit être faussée par les insultes et les rictus dégoutés qu'il m'adresse tout le temps.

Le reste du trajet se passa assez tranquillement. Personne ne vint nous voir, à part Lily Evans, la préfète de Gryffondor, qui voulait nous dire de passer nos uniformes car nous allions bientôt arriver. Avec Alyssa, nous éjectâmes donc Liam hors du compartiment pour nous changer.

Le train arrive à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard aux alentours de 19h. Je descends sur le quai, titubant sous le poids de ma malle, quand je sens quelqu'un me faire un croche-pied. Je m'étale assez lamentablement devant tous les élèves qui se mettent à rire. Aly m'aide à me relever, et je me retourne pour savoir le nom du coupable. Rosier, un Serpentard de 6ème année, me lançe un regard moqueur.

« Alors, Mehing, on ne sait plus tenir debout ? »

Nan, je cherchais ton cerveau. J'ai cru le voir tomber par- là, mais il est tellement petit que je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Non, mais quel crétin, celui-là.

J'attrape le bras de Liam pour l'entraîner vers les calèches, mais son expression choquée m'arrête.

« Anna… » murmure-t-il en désignant les Serpentards du menton.

Et je comprends.

« Ne me dîtes pas que j'ai dit ça à voix haute ? » je gémis.

Rosier tremble de colère, et il commence à avancer vers moi (Alerte rouge, je vais mourir !), quand un éclat de rire (qui ressemble étrangement à un aboiement) retentit. Zut. Les Maraudeurs. Il ne manquait plus qu'eux, tiens. Black (et sa bande) s'approche de nous, les mains dans les poches, un air nonchalant plaqué sur son beau visage (pas que je le trouve beau, hein, mais faut dire ce qui est).

« Tu sais Rosier, commence-t-il, c'est lâche de s'en prendre à une fille. Mais bon, ça ne m'étonne pas trop de toi. »

Rosier l'ignore et se penche vers moi.

« Tu devrais rester au sol, Mehing. C'est ta place légitime. »

Puis il fait signe à ses amis Serpy de le suivre, et ils s'éloignent sur le chemin boueux.

« Tu devrais apprendre à te défendre seule, Mehing. » dit Black.

Je t'ai pas appelé, espèce de lama unijambiste (tiens, ça ferait un beau surnom, ça. Oui, ma passion, c'est d'attribuer des surnoms à tout le monde. On ne se moque pas, merci.)

« Lama unijambiste ? »

Black m'observe, la tête penché sur le côté, tandis que ses potes sont écroulés de rire. Et crotte. J'ai encore parlé sans m'en rendre compte. Ça devient grave.

« J'en ai marre ! » je m'exclame, et je pars à grandes enjambés, ne vérifiant même pas si Aly et Liam me suivent. Quoique, aux dernières nouvelles, ils s'étouffaient de rire avec les 4 débiles mentaux. Eh oui, mes amis m'aiment, ça fait plaisir.

Je commence bien l'année, moi.

Je monte dans une calèche avec des troisièmes années de Poufsouffle, et je passe le trajet à regarder par la vitre, et j'en profite pour me calmer.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'arrive dans la Grande Salle. Je lève le nez vers le plafond en allant m'assoir à ma table. Ce truc m'a toujours fasciné. Alors, enfin, je m'autorise à sourire. Enfin de retour à la maison…


	2. Chapter 1

J'aimerais dire quelques trucs avant de commencer:

Déjà, je pense que le rythme de publication sera très irrégulier. J'écris quand j'en ai envie (c'est-à-dire pas vraiment souvent), et je reprends les cours lundi.

Ensuite, je voudrais remercier les personnes qui ont mis MIRTY en Story Alert.

Et une dernière chose: si personne ne me donne son avis, je pense que j'arrêterais de poster. Juste, dîtes moi au moins si vous aimez (ou pas), s'il y a des choses à modifier (ou pas). Merci

* * *

Chapitre 1

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux choses qui me servent d'amis entrent dans la Grande Salle, riant toujours. Liam vient s'assoir à côté de moi, mais je lui tourne le dos, vexé qu'il se moque encore de moi.

« Oh, Anna ! Te fâche pas ! Mais sur le moment, c'était tellement drôle ! »

Je lui lance un regard meurtrier, mais je ne dois pas être très doué, puisque son rire redouble et il s'étale sur la table en tapant du poing. Je croise les bras en pinçant les lèvres. S'il s'étouffe, je ne le sauve pas. Na. Finalement, il se redresse et essuie une larme au coin de son œil (n'allez pas croire qu'il s'est calmé tout seul. Flitwick, le directeur de notre maison, lui a fait les gros yeux parce que la Répartition allait commencer).

Je crois que c'est le moment de la rentrée que j'aime le moins. Encore, quand on connait quelqu'un qui entre en première année, c'est sympa, mais cette année (comme l'année dernière, et l'année d'avant) je ne connais personne. En première année, c'était la mienne, donc j'ai aimé, c'est normal. Et en deuxième année, il y avait Thalie, la petite sœur de Liam.

McGonagall entre, suivie d'une ribambelle de gamins de 11 ans qui regardent autour d'eux, émerveillés. Elle s'avance vers l'estrade où se tient la table des professeurs, et dépose un tabouret à trois pieds sur le sol. Puis c'est le tour du Choixpeau. Il entrouvre la fente qui lui sert de bouche, et entonne une chanson. Je n'écoute pas vraiment, parce qu'il dit toujours la même chose (à quelques détails près). Une histoire de temps sombres (à cause du mage noir qui fait des ravages en Angleterre), où l'amour et l'amitié sont plus importants que tout le reste. Je pense qu'on ne bat pas un mage noir en lui jetant de l'amitié au visage, mais bon. Je dis ça, je dis rien.

MacGo déroule le parchemin sur lequel sont écrits les noms de la promotion de cette année, et commence l'appel.

« Barton, Carine. »

Une minuscule rousse s'avance, et s'assoit en tremblant sur le tabouret. La directrice des Gryffondors lui pose le Choixpeau sur la tête, et son visage disparaît (parce que le chapeau est trop grand, vous aviez compris). Il prend quelques secondes pour réfléchir, puis hurle :

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

La petite sursaute, manque de tomber, et se précipite vers la table qui l'applaudit avec force.

« Bennet, John. »

Un petit blond à lunettes, envoyé à Serdaigle. J'applaudis avec les autres.

Je me désintéresse rapidement, et discute avec Liam qui me décrit tout ce qu'il a mangé en France, applaudissant quand quelqu'un est envoyé à Serdaigle. Mon ami m'expliquait ce qu'était la bouillabaisse, quand un nom attira mon attention.

« Jones, Astrid. »

« SERPENTARD ! »

C'est une grande (enfin, grande par rapport aux autres. C'est-à-dire plus d'1m30) brune aux yeux bleus. Je la suis des yeux, tandis qu'elle s'installe à la table des vert et argent. Liam s'en aperçoit, et me prend la main.

« Tu sais, ce nom de famille est très courant. »

Je lui souris. Il me rassure toujours.

« Je sais. »

Et il embraye sur le foie gras. Berk.

La Répartition se termine avec Yaxley, Catherine, envoyée à Serpentard. Dumbledore, le directeur, se lève et réclame le silence pour entamer son traditionnel-discours-de-bonne-rentrée.

« Je voudrais tout d'abord souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves, et dire « bon retour » aux anciens. Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard, et j'espère que vous la passerez à travailler sérieusement, bien que je ne doute pas de votre rigueur dans les études (regard appuyé vers les Maraudeurs), et… »

Dumbledore est comme le Choixpeau. Lui- aussi, il dit toujours la même chose.

Tiens, en parlant des Maraudeurs, je vais vous les présenter ! J'ai oublié tout à l'heure, je suis impardonnable. Les Maraudeurs sont donc une bande de 4 Gryffondors de la même année que moi. Ils ont trouvé ce nom en 3ème année, et depuis, tout le monde les appelle comme ça. Le groupe se compose de Remus Lupin, plus communément appelé Loupiot (enfin, seulement par moi. Ses amis le surnomment « Lunard »). Il est assez grand, avec des cheveux châtains et des yeux ambrés. Il a des cicatrices sur le visage, et personne ne sait d'où elles viennent. Et il a continuellement l'air épuisé. Cette année, il a été nommé préfet. Dumby a eu une bonne idée, peut-être que comme ça ses potes feront moins de bêtises.

Ensuite, il y a Peter Pettigrow. Son surnom (de moi), c'est La Flûte, et celui de ses amis, c'est Queudver. Il est petit, grassouillet, des cheveux blond foncés, des yeux marrons. Dans le groupe, c'est le Suiveur. Il adule littéralement Black et Potter. Il est aussi (très) peureux.

Puis, nous avons James Potter. Grand, des lunettes, des yeux chocolat, des cheveux bruns qu'il décoiffe toutes les deux minutes pour se donner un genre. Ses amis l'appellent Cornedrue. Pour moi, c'est Pottiche. Ou Post-it, ça dépend des jours (Post-it, parce qu'il est toujours collée à Lily Evans, qui l'envoie pourtant balader à chaque fois). Il est arrogant, et se prend pour le meilleur joueur de Quidditch du monde (c'est vrai qu'il joue pas mal, mais quand même). Il est poursuiveur dans son équipe.

Et le meilleur pour la fin, (je blague) Sirius Black. Un peu plus grand que Pottiche, il a des traits aristocratiques qui montrent bien son origine de Sang-Pur (origine qu'il voudrait renier plus que tout). Il a des cheveux noirs, qui tombent (assez élégamment, je dois dire) sur ses yeux gris. Lui, son surnom c'est Patmol. Moi je l'appelle Blacky (pas trop d'inspiration), mais Lama unijambiste, c'est bien aussi. Ses groupies, elles, l'appellent « SIRICHOUNET ! » (Monsieur sait qu'il est beau, et il en profite pour draguer tout ce qui porte une jupe. Sauf Dumbledore. Et McGonagall. Enfin, bref, vous m'avez comprise). Il est batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

Et zut. Blacky a vu que je le regardais. Et il me fait un grand sourire moqueur. Vite, quelque chose d'autre à regarder. Dumby ! Je vais écouter la fin du discours.

« … Ensuite, notre nouveau concierge, Mr Rusard, annonce que la magie est interdite dans les couloirs, et que la liste des objets interdits et des infractions est affichée sur la porte de son bureau. Je vous invite à aller la consulter. Et pour finir, je voudrais vous dire trois mots : Foutriquet ! Scrogneugneu ! Baragouiner ! Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté. Et maintenant, bon appétit ! »

… J'adore ce mec.

Sur la table, des plats apparaissent soudainement. Ils sont remplis de toutes sortes de choses : de la salade, des steaks, de la purée… On n'a que l'embarras du choix. Liam se sert une grande assiette de ragout et commence à l'engloutir à toute vitesse. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas très faim. La description de la fabrication du foie gras m'a ôté l'appétit. Du coup, je regarde Liam s'empiffrer… mais c'est lassant, au bout d'un moment. Alors, je m'affale sur la table, la tête dans les bras, en attendant la fin (du repas, hein).

« Hey, Anna ! »

Quelqu'un me secoue par l'épaule.

« Anna ! »

Je grogne, et ouvre un œil. Liam me regarde en souriant.

« Tu t'es endormie sur la table. »

Je vois ça… Je me redresse, et m'étire.

« Tu viens ? On rentre au dortoir ?

-J'arrive. »

Je me lève du banc, et le suit en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il me raconte.

« T'as vu, il y avait une chaise vide à la table des professeurs ! C'est celle du nouveau prof de DCFM, tu crois ? Je me demande où il est. »

Je ne réponds pas, mais il ne semble pas l'apercevoir. Nous montons trois escaliers pour nous rendre dans la tour de l'aile ouest du château, où se trouve notre salle commune. Nous traversons les couloirs sombres sans faire de bruits, car les personnages des tableaux sont déjà endormis, et ils ont très grognons lorsqu'on les réveille.

Enfin, nous arrivons devant la porte de l'antre des Serdaigles. Liam prend le heurtoir en forme d'aigle, et le laisse retomber, pour qu'il nous annonce l'énigme. Comme nous sommes censés être les intellectuels du château, nous n'avons pas de mot de passe, comme les autres maisons (petits joueurs !), mais une énigme qui teste nos qualités cérébrales. Si on ne trouve pas la réponse, on doit attendre un camarade pour qu'il réponde à son tour. Et s'il ne trouve pas, on est mal. Bref. Le heurtoir annonce donc :

« Je me vide en me remplissant,

Mais il faut me laisser du temps. »

Liam se tourne vers moi.

« Une idée ? »

Ouhlà. Je dors à moitié, alors, les énigmes, très peu pour moi. Je lui fais signe de répondre, je suis sûre qu'il sait.

« Un sablier ! » répond-il fièrement.

… C'était facile, en fait. L'aigle acquiesce, et la porte s'ouvre. Nous entrons dans notre salle commune. J'adore cette salle. La moquette est bleu nuit, les murs sont tendus de soies bleues et bronzes. Sur le plafond, des étoiles sont peintes pour représenter une carte du ciel. Le mobilier se compose de fauteuils bleus qui font face à la cheminée, de tables de travail, et de plusieurs bibliothèques. Il y a aussi un buste de Rowena Serdaigle, la créatrice de notre maison.

Il y a plusieurs 7èmes années affalés dans les fauteuils, et Liam va les rejoindre pour se plonger dans un livre. Les autres sont déjà allés se coucher, et je pense que je vais vite aller les rejoindre.

« Liam » j'appelle. Il redresse la tête.

« Je vais dormir, à demain.

-D'accord, bonne nuit »

Il me sourit, et je monte les escaliers pour aller dans mon dortoir. Je m'étale sur mon lit, ferme les rideaux bleus, et m'endors toute habillée, sans faire attention aux autres filles qui se racontent leurs vacances.

Le lendemain, je me réveille aux alentours de 6h30. Les filles étaient déjà levées, et elles couraient toutes de la salle de bain à la chambre en poussant des cris aigus. Je balance les jambes hors de mon lit, et fouille dans ma valise pour trouver un uniforme propre (d'ailleurs, je déconseille l'uniforme pour dormir, ce n'est pas confortable et ça le froisse), tout en écoutant d'une oreille Mary Rogers qui discute avec Isabella Stark de son nouveau rouge à lèvres.

« En tous cas, je suis sûre que Sirius va me remarquer, avec ça ! »

Aha. Pitoyable. C'est le mot que vous cherchiez, non ? Sauf qu'elle m'a entendue pouffer. Je devrais vraiment prendre des cours de discrétion, moi.

« Ne rêve pas Mehing. C'est pas parce qu'il t'a défendue devant Rosier hier qu'il s'intéresse à toi.

-C'est pas parce que tu te maquilles comme une prostituée de bas étage qu'il va te remarquer. », je rétorque.

Elle pâlit. Et pan, dans tes dents. Je continue à m'habiller tandis qu'elle cherche quelque chose à répondre. Quand j'ai finis, elle n'a toujours pas trouvé. Alors, je lui fais un signe de la main et ouvre la porte.

« Je vais me venger, Mehing. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'insulter ! »

C'est ça, cause toujours. Je descends les escaliers. Liam m'attend dans la salle commune. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais depuis la première année je n'ai jamais réussi à me lever avant lui. Il est à peine 7h, pourtant.

Il m'embrasse sur la joue, et me prend le bras.

Nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers la Grande Salle, et en silence. Liam n'aime pas parler le matin. Nous nous installons avec Aly à sa table, et nous déjeunons tranquillement.

Soudain, Liam me pousse du coude, et me désigne la table des professeurs. Un homme inconnu est assis, et discute avec Slughorn (prof de potion, et accessoirement directeur des Serpentard). Il est assez jeune, environ 35 ans. Il a l'air grand, mais comme il est assis, je n'en suis pas certaine. Il a des cheveux bruns attachés en catogan et des yeux bleus océan.

« Ouah, il est trooooop beau ! »

Qui a dit ça ? Ah, c'est Alyssa. Etonnant. Mais pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec elle.

Le professeur Flitwick arrive pour nous remettre nos emplois du temps. Je me penche sur le mien.

**Lundi : - 9h-12h Potions en commun avec les Poufsouffles**

**14h-15h Runes**

**15h-17h Histoire de la magie en commun avec les Serpentards.**

**Mardi : - 8h-9h Métamorphose en commun avec les Gryffondors**

**9h-11h Histoire de la magie en commun avec les Serpentards**

**11h-12h Arithmancie**

**14h-16h Botanique en commun avec les Poufsouffles**

**16h-18h Sortilèges en commun avec les Gryffondors**

**Mercredi : - 8h-10h Soins aux créatures magiques en commun avec les Serpentards**

**10h-12h DCFM en commun avec les Poufsouffles**

**Minuit : Astronomie en commun avec les Gryffondors**

**Jeudi : -9h-11h Métamorphose en commun avec les Gryffondors**

**14h-15h Runes**

**15h- 17h Sortilèges en commun avec les Gryffondors**

**Vendredi : - 8h- 11h Potions en commun avec les Poufsouffles**

**11h- 12 Arithmancie**

**14h-16h Botanique en commun avec les Poufsouffles**

**16h-18h DCFM en commun avec les Poufsouffles**

« Oh non ! souffla Alyssa. On n'a pas DCFM avant demain !

-On sera ensemble, au moins, je lui fais remarquer.

-Oui, mais bon… »

Je replonge dans mon bol de céréales tandis qu'elle bougonne, et que Liam s'esclaffe. Mais je me lève rapidement, et attrape mon sac.

« Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque, déclaré-je.

-Déjà ? s'étonne Aly. Mais, Anna, on n'a même pas commencé les cours !

-Je veux emprunter un livre pour mon cours d'arithmancie, et il est déjà 7h40 ! On se voit en Botanique, Aly. A tout à l'heure ! »

Je me dirige vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, et j'entre dans le Hall, pour tomber sur les Maraudeurs entourés de leur fan-club. Rogers est là, elle me regarde méchamment. J'essaye de passer sans qu'ils me voient, mais, comme d'habitude, je n'y arrive pas (vous savez où on peut prendre des cours de discrétion ?).

« Hey, Mehing ! »

Je m'arrête. C'est Black qui m'interpelle.

« Tu aurais pu me remercier, pour hier. Tu n'es pas très polie.

-Ecoute, Blacky, je soupire. Je remercie les gens qui m'aident. Toi, tu t'es incrusté alors que j me défendais très bien toute seule.

-C'est vrai qu'insulter Rosier devant toute sa bande de Serpentard, c'est bien se défendre. Il a la vengeance facile, tu devrais faire gaffe.

-Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi ! Et Rosier n'oserait pas s'en prendre à moi, nos pères sont copains comme cochons. »

Il a l'air interloqué.

« Copains comme… cochons ?

-C'est une expression moldue, Sirius, intervient Loupiot. Ça veut dire qu'ils s'entendent bien.

-Merci, Loupiot. Ce n'est pas trop fatiguant d'être le seul à avoir un cerveau dans le groupe ?"

Il me sourit, mais les autres (et les groupies) s'étouffent d'indignation.

« Non, ça va. Tu sais, des fois, ils réfléchissent.

-Bonne nouvelle, tu m'en vois ravie. Bon, vous m'excuserez, je dois aller à la bibliothèque. »

Et je m'éloigne dans les couloirs, poursuivie par quelques charmantes paroles du fan-club, dont un « Quelle garce ! » de Rogers. Ces filles sont tellement sympathiques !

J'entends des pas derrière moi.

« Anna-Leigh ! Attends ! »

C'est Loupiot. Je ralentis pour qu'il me rejoigne. Remus est le seul Maraudeur que j'apprécie. On a cours de Runes et d'Arithmancie ensemble, et il est gentil. Les autres sont trop arrogants (enfin, pas La Flûte, mais je ne supporte pas son air d'hébétude continuel).

« Pourquoi tu m'appelles Loupiot ? me demande-t-il.

-Eh bien, ça veut dire « petit loup ». »

Il pâlît.

« Mais… je… tu trouves que je ressemble à un loup ? » balbutie-t-il.

Je lui lance un coup d'œil surpris.

« Non ! C'est à cause de ton nom !

-Mon nom ?

Oui ! Tu ne connais pas la légende de Romulus et Rémus ?

-Non.

- C'est étonnant de ta part. Ils sont jumeaux, et ils sont les fils de la vestale Rhéa Silvia et du dieu Mars. Rhéa Silvia est la fille de Numitor, roi de la légendaire ville latine d'Albe la longue, et dépossédé du trône par son frère Amulius. Mais celui-ci avait peur que les jumeaux réclament leur dû, donc la ville, en grandissant. Il a donc donné l'ordre de les jeter dans le Tibre. Les bébés sont mis dans un panier, qui est jeté dans le fleuve. Mais ils ne meurent pas, sûrement protégés par les dieux, et sont recueillis par une louve, au pied du mont Palatin. Plus tard, ils fondent la ville de Rome. Mais ils finissent par se battre, et Romulus tue son frère.

"Charmant… Comment tu sais tout ça ?

-Ma mère me racontait des histoires, quand j'étais petite…

-Mais, ta mère est une Sang-Pur, pourquoi te raconterait-elle des histoires moldues ?

-Margaret n'est pas ma mère. Je croyais que tout le monde le savait. Ça a fait scandale chez les Sang-purs, à l'époque.

-Je ne suis pas au courant… »

Je m'arrête, et me tourne vers lui.

« Ecoute, Remus, on n'est pas amis. D'accord ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de raconter ma vie au premier venu, je n'ai pas envie que tu me plaignes, ou que tu ais pitié de moi. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Blacky, je suis certaine qu'il sait. »

Sur ce, je le plante là et entre dans la bibliothèque.

* * *

Oui, j'ai pris les noms dans les Avengers, car je n'avais pas d'imagination ^^ je l'ai regardé juste avant d'écrire, ça m'est sans doute monté à la tête :p

**Réponses aux reviews:**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Une fois dans la bibliothèque, je pose rageusement mon sac sur une table. Je ne supporte pas qu'on se mêle de ma vie. Je raconte quand j'en ai envie. Point. Et Loupiot avait l'air de vouloir me soutirer des informations. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. J'inspire un bon coup pour me calmer, et m'enfonce dans les rayonnages à la recherche du livre dont j'ai besoin.

La bibliothèque est sûrement mon endroit préféré dans le château, même si la bibliothécaire n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Un comble, quand on s'appelle Mrs Pince. Oui, je me trouve drôle. D'accord ?

Bref. Je disais donc que j'aime cet endroit. L'odeur des vieux parchemins, de cuir des couvertures usées par le temps et les nombreuses mains qui les ont caressées. Les étagères immenses qui contiennent beaucoup plus de livres que je pourrais en lire dans ma vie. Les tables esseulées, dissimulées dans les rayonnages, qui permettent de s'éloigner du monde, et des personnes qui nous embêtent. Les bougies, qui achèvent de donner une apparence presque mystique à la pièce…

Vous l'avez remarqué, je deviens lyrique quand je parle des choses que j'aime. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour dire tout ça, mais pour chercher mon livre.

Je parcours les titres du regard. Il est là, coincé entre deux pavés, certainement emplis d'innombrables équations. Je l'attrape. Nombres intime & de réalisation. Parfait.

Je passe devant le bureau de Mme Pince, pour qu'elle note mon emprunt. Elle s'empare du livre, puis me lance un regard perçant par-dessus ses lunettes. Elle est assez jeune, une trentaine d'années tout au plus. Pourtant, elle a déjà un air de vielle femme aigrie.

« Vous avez trois semaines ! » aboie-t-elle en me tendant l'ouvrage.

Je le reprends, la remercie avec un sourire (légèrement hypocrite, je l'avoue), et sors de la bibliothèque en coup de vent. Au passage, je remarque que Loupiot est resté devant la porte. Il est adossé au mur, mais quand il me voit apparaître, il se redresse.

« Anna… » tente-t-il.

Sauf que je ne suis pas d'humeur. Je l'ignore, et continue ma retour jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose. Mes talons claquent furieusement sur le sol en pierre, et les tableaux me regardent avec un air clairement désapprobateur.

Liam est déjà là, il attend devant la porte de la classe. Ainsi que (malheureusement) les 3 autres idiots. Zut. J'avais oublié qu'on avait métamorphose en commun avec eux. Black m'adresse un regard féroce.

« Où est Remus ? » demande-t-il, hargneusement.

Tiens, il s'inquiète pour son copain. C'est tellement mignon. Ou alors, il croit que je l'ai égorgé avec mes ongles, et que j'ai enfermé son corps dans un placard à balais. Je vais être magnanime, et le rassurer.

« T'inquiètes, je lui réponds. Il n'est pas dans un placard en train de se vider de son sang. »

Il s'avance vers moi, et s'apprête à me dire quelque chose, mais Loupiot surgit soudainement derrière moi, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Un petit regard furieux dans sa direction, et je me tourne vers Liam. Liam, qui est ENCORE écroulé de rire. C'est seulement une impression, ou il se moque de moi à chaque fois que je dis quelque chose ? J'hésite entre bouder et le frapper. Décidant finalement d'agir des deux façons, je lui flanque un coup derrière la tête, et entre dans la salle, le menton levé en signe de mépris.

Le professeur McGonagall me sourit. Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien. En même temps, je suppose que les profs aiment les élèves qui ont des bonnes notes, et qui travaillent.

Son visage prend un air exaspéré un voyant les Maraudeurs entrer. Elle a sans doute prié pour que leurs parents décident soudainement de les envoyer dans un autre pays. Comme je le comprends !

Liam s'installe à côté de moi. Mais je l'ignore toujours. On ne se moque pas de sa meilleure amie. C'est contraire aux règles, tout le monde le sait. Il me pousse du coude, un faux air de chien battu sur le visage. Ça, c'est sa façon de me dire qu'il est désolé. Il sait que je ne peux pas résister à ses yeux larmoyants. Le fourbe.

Je soupire.

« C'est bon, Liam. Te fatigues pas, je ne t'en veux pas. »

Il me prend la main, fier de lui. Un vrai gamin. Et dire qu'il a 15 ans…

Quelqu'un pose son sac sur la place à ma gauche. D'habitude, personne ne se met à côté de moi. Sauf Liam, et sauf par obligation. Je me tourne, et j'hausse un sourcil. C'est Lupin, et il me sourit. Il n'en a pas marre, lui ? Je vais l'ignorer, tiens. Ça lui fera les pieds.

Je pose mon regard sur la professeure qui s'apprête à parler. Je parie qu'elle va commencer par nous dire à quel point cette année est important, à cause des BUSEs.

« Vous savez que votre 5ème année est très importante. Et pour cause, les BUSEs auront lieu à la fin de cette année. »

Gagné.

« Le travail personnel à fournir sera considérable, et je m'attends à beaucoup de sérieux de votre part (regard insistant sur Pottiche & Blacky, qui ont l'air de s'en moquer éperdument). Quiconque ne suivra pas mon cours se verra aussitôt expulsé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus. »

Elle nous avait déjà dit quelque chose du genre au début du tout premier cours, et le même silence de mort, mélange de frayeur, d'appréhension, de stress pour les examens à venir, planait dans la classe.

« Bien, dit-elle, satisfaite. Pour commencer, nous allons faire quelques révisions. Miss Evans, distribuez ces boutons à vos camarades, je vous prie. »

Lily se lève, et passe dans les rangs en posant un bouton devant chacun de nous.

« Vous allez commencer par transformer votre bouton en scarabée. »

Seulement ? C'est du niveau troisième année, ça. En un mouvement de baguette, je transforme le bouton en un petit scarabée noir qui se met à courir sur la table. Contente de moi, je croise les bras et regarde où en sont les autres. Liam a du mal. A chaque fois qu'il agite sa baguette, le bouton roule sur la table et finit par terre. La Flûte est penché sur le petit objet, son front touchant presque la table. Pottiche et Blacky ont réussi, ainsi que Lily. Je ne comprendrais jamais ces garçons. Leur seul but dans la vie, c'est d'embêter les Serpentards (surtout Robinet. Rogue, pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas mon cheminement pour parvenir à ce surnom). Pourtant, ils sont très intelligents, et ont des super notes. Ils pourraient mettre leur intelligence à profit, au lieu de l'utiliser pour faire le concours de la farce la plus crétine de l'histoire de Poudlard.

Continuons notre tour d'horizon. Rogers, Stark et Williamson (mes trois colocataires) comparent leurs vernis à ongles. Je n'arrive pas à croire que le Choixpeau les ait _vraiment_ envoyées à Serdaigle. Franchement. On est censés être les intellos du château. Je soupire. Matthew, Alex et Connor (les garçons qui partagent le dortoir de Liam. Je les appelle par leurs prénoms parce qu'ils sont sympas, et que eux, au moins, ils font honneur à notre maison) y sont presque. Leurs boutons ont des pattes et peuvent se déplacer.

Enfin, Lupin. Lui aussi a réussi, et il m'observe, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Tu as un problème, Lupin ? »

Il sourit de plus belle.

« Je ne suis plus Loupiot ? »

Ça, c'est quand je suis de bonne humeur. Mais je ne le dis pas, me contentant de rougir. Ah, oui, une autre chose importante. Je rougis assez régulièrement. C'est assez gênant.

« Ecoute, Anna-Leigh, je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, tout à l'heure. »

Je hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas si grave, finalement. Maintenant que la colère est retombée.

« Non, mais vraiment. Je suis désolé. »

Regard surpris. Un maraudeur qui demande pardon ?

« Parle-moi, au moins ! »

Aïe, il commence à s'énerver. Ça fait bizarre. Il est toujours gentil, d'habitude. Tout le monde l'aime bien (sauf Robinet, et les Serpentards en général).

« D'accord » je dis.

D'accord ? _D'accord ?!_ Je pouvais pas trouver plus minable, comme réponse ? Je suis désespérante…

Mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en formaliser, et il me sourit encore une fois. Ce type est étrange, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Il doit sûrement avoir une tare cachée. C'est pas possible d'être parfait comme ça (parfait, dans le sens "son caractère est parfait". N'allez pas vous imaginer des choses, vous).

Tiens, McGo a repris la parole. Maintenant, elle veut qu'on transforme les scarabées en mouche. Facile.

La fin du cours se déroule normalement. Et la cloche, tant attendue par la plupart des élèves, sonne enfin. Je sors de la salle avec Liam. Loupiot me salut, je lui réponds d'un petit sourire. Aussitôt, ses amis lui sautent dessus pour lui demander ce qu'il, je cite, « peut bien foutre avec une pauvre Serdaigle qui n'a absolument rien d'intéressant ». Je retiens, Blacky, je retiens.

Liam et moi nous dirigeons vers la salle d'histoire de la magie. Le professeur Binns est déjà là. C'est un fantôme. Il ne sort jamais (quand je dis « jamais », c'est jamais) de sa salle de classe. Des fois, je me demande s'il sait qu'il est mort. Sûrement, il a bien dû se rendre compte qu'il n'a plus besoin de manger et de dormir.

Oh cool, les Serpillières (Serpentards, suivez, un peu) sont déjà (et encore de l'ironie !). Zut. Rosier me regarde. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là, d'abord ? Il est en septième année !

« On ne dit plus bonjour, Mehing ? »

Je dis pas bonjour aux mauvaises herbes (on applaudit mon extraordinaire jeu de mot, merci), ai-je envie de lui répondre. Mais je n'aime pas trop me prendre des mauvais sorts. Alors je me tais.

« Tu ne réponds pas, quand on te parle, bâtarde ? »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, à vouloir me faire parler ? Et finalement, se taire n'était pas la solution.

« Pas envie » je lui dis.

Cette fois, Liam n'éclate pas de rire. Il me regarde avec des yeux apeurés. J'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça, en fin de compte.

« Répète ça ».

Rosier plisse les yeux, et se rapproche de moi pour me saisir par le col de ma chemise. Heureusement, Binns vient à mon secours en nous demandant d'entrer. Rosier me lâche, m'adresse un dernier regard haineux, et s'éloigne à grands pas.

L'histoire de la magie est un cours légèrement ennuyeux. Les élèves en profitent, soit pour finir leur nuit, soit pour faire leurs autres devoirs. Liam fait partie de la première catégorie (Serdaigle indigne !). D'ailleurs, il dort déjà. Moi, je suis le cours et prend des notes, d'habitude. Mais là, je réfléchis. Pourquoi Rosier était-il devant la salle, alors qu'il n'a pas cours avec nous ? Est-ce qu'il… m'attendait ? Ça m'intrigue vraiment. Et accessoirement, ça m'inquiète. Ce type est un fou furieux. Avant, il m'embêtait aussi, mais comme tous les autres élèves. On a tous peur de lui (à part les Maraudeurs, qui n'ont peur de rien, c'est bien connu), et il en profite, se prenant pour le roi des Serpillières, ou je ne sais quoi. Je l'ai un peu croisé cet été, dans les réceptions organisées par ma belle-mère. Il ne m'a pas spécialement portée d'attention.

Alors, qu'est ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis sur moi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? J'ai tourné et retourné ces questions dans ma tête pendant tout le cours.

Quand c'est (enfin) l'heure de sortir, je réveille mon ami d'un coup de coude dans les côtes, et nous sortons de la salle.

« A dans une heure, Anna ! Aly vient manger à notre table à midi, rejoins nous dans la Grande Salle ! »

Je lui fais un signe de la main pour toute réponse, et prend le chemin de ma salle d'Arithmancie.

Nous sommes seulement 6 à avoir choisi cette matière. Il y a Lupin, Lily, Matthew, Robinet et une autre Serpentard.

D'habitude, c'est Matthew qui s'installe à côté de moi. On s'entend très bien parce qu'on a exactement les mêmes goûts. On aime les mêmes livres, les mêmes auteurs, les mêmes groupes de musique moldue.

J'aime beaucoup l'arithmancie. Les calculs pour définir l'avenir. Ce n'est pas comme la divination, parce qu'on s'appuie sur des choses réelles et scientifiques : les nombres. Les nombres ne changent pas, et ils ne nous trompent jamais. C'est donc avec plaisir que je vais en cours avec le professeur Subtraction. Il était déjà là quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard. Il a l'air aussi vieux, si ce n'est plus, que Dumbledore. Il est chauve, et a une petite moustache blanche. Ses yeux sont verts, très vifs, si bien que j'ai l'impression qu'il peut lire dans mon esprit. Il marche le dos courbé, et se plains sans cesse de son arthrite. Mais c'est un très bon professeur.

Aujourd'hui (après nous avoir fait un discours sur l'importance des BUSEs), il nous parle du Nombre Intime. Ce nombre sert à retrouver les aspects cachés des personnes. C'est passionnant. Aussi, suis-je déçue quand la cloche annonce la fin du cours.

Je me rends à la Grande Salle pour rejoindre Aly et Liam. Je les vois, ils sont assis à la table des Serdaigles. Aly a l'air furieux, et, à ce que je peux voir, Liam tente de la calmer. Quand il m'aperçoit, il me fait signe de repartir. Mais Aly se retourne vivement. Elle se lève et se dirige vers moi comme une furie. Son frère tente de la retenir, mais elle est déjà devant moi, et me fixe.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

« T'es contente de toi ? » siffle-t-elle.

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Aly… Je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu ne comprends pas ? _Tu ne comprends pas ?_ »

Elle me dévisage, et se met soudain à hurler.

« COMMENT T'AS PU ME FAIRE CA ? »

Et elle s'enfuit en pleurant.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Pepoune:** fidèle au poste :) Je suis vraiment super contente ! enfin quelqu'un qui aime mes jeux de mots! (parce qu'au lycée, j'en fais tout le temps, et mes amis: a) lèvent les yeux aux ciel, b) s'échangent des regards exaspérés.) Merci! Pour ce qui est de Rosier... greuh. Brûlons-le! Et Aly... je crois que cette fille est un peu névrosée (enfin, non, je crois pas, vu que c'est moi qui l'ai créée ^^). Merci de me suivre, bisous :D


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Interloquée, je reste plantée sur le seuil de la Grande Salle. Tous les visages sont tournés vers moi, mais, pour un fois, je m'en fiche. Je regarde Liam, qui a l'air désolé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

Il se gratte la nuque, gêné.

« Ecoute Anna, je pense qu'il faudrait que ce soit elle qui te le dise.

- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire ! Mais je veux bien essayer de la convaincre de te parler, d'accord ? »

Je hoche la tête en silence, et Liam s'éloigne à la recherche de sa sœur.

Dans la Grande Salle, les élèves sont retournés à leur repas, voyant qu'ils n'auront pas l'explication de la crise d'Alyssa.

« Anna-Leigh ? »

Tiens, Lily s'approche, suivie par Post-it, qui est lui-même suivi par Blacky, suivi (comme d'habitude) par La Flûte. Il manque Loupiot, mais il n'était pas encore sorti de la salle d'Arithmancie quand je suis partie, alors c'est normal.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Mh, bonne question… Ma meilleure amie me hurle dessus au milieu du déjeuner pour une raison inconnue, mon meilleur ami m'abandonne pour aller la chercher, des crétins sont dans mon champ de vision, alors, non, je ne vais pas bien. Mais je lui fais un petit sourire, et réponds :

« Oui, oui.

- Tu sais pourquoi elle t'a dit ça ? demande Pottiche.

- Non.

- Quelle garce !

- Potter ! explose Lily. Va donc voir ailleurs si nous y sommes !

- Mais, Lily-chérie…

- JE. NE. SUIS. PAS. TA. LILY. CHERIE ! »

Aïe, elle s'est mise à le frapper avec son livre de Sortilèges (il doit bien peser 5 kilos, ça doit faire mal). Je lance un regard compatissant à Pottiche (il me ferait presque pitié), et entre dans la salle. Je m'installe, seule, à ma table et commence à manger.

Mes camarades de Serdaigles ont tous leurs yeux braqués sur moi. Pourtant, ils devraient avoir l'habitude des crises d'Aly. En troisième année, elle a renversé son bol de lait sur Matthew parce qu'il l'avait quittée pour sortir avec une autre fille. L'année dernière, elle m'a enfoncée une fourchette dans la main (j'ai encore la cicatrice, d'ailleurs) parce qu'elle pensait que je lui avais volé son petit ami, Jake, un blond de Poufsouffle. Alors qu'elle sait parfaitement que je ne lui aurai jamais fait ça. Je l'aime beaucoup trop (Aly, pas Jake).

En plus, aucun garçon ne veut de moi, alors…

Ah, je retire ce que je viens de dire. Connor s'approche de moi, l'air conquérant. Il est assez grand, maigre. Il a des cheveux châtains coupés court, et des yeux marron. Plutôt beau garçon, il est gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Peut-être qu'il va me demander de sortir avec lui ! Hihi, je suis tout émoustillée.

« Salut, Anna. »

Il se laisse tomber à côté de moi et me vole un grain de raisin (j'adore le raison, c'est mon péché mignon).

« Je voulais te parler… »

Dis-le, que tu veux sortir avec moi ! Aller!

«.. .du Quidditch. »

… Ah. Je dois avoir l'air déçu, parce qu'il arrête de mâcher, et lâche un « Quoi ? » particulièrement élégant.

Je fronce le nez.

« Rien, rien, continue.

- Tu sais que Murray est parti cette année. »

Murray, c'était notre capitaine. Il était en 7ème année l'année passée, donc, là, il n'est plus à Poudlard.

« Donc, je me disais, comme je suis capitaine… »

Il s'arrête. Il attend peut-être que je le félicite. Mais je ne le fais pas. C'est à son tour d'être déçu.

« Tu aimerais passer en titulaire ? »

Ah. Vous vous souvenez, quand je vous ai dit que j'étais attrapeuse dans l'équipe ? Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment la vérité. Enfin, techniquement, c'est vrai. Donc, Murray était attrapeur ET capitaine. Il a pensé, comme l'attrapeur est le joueur le plus attaqué par les cognards, qu'il devait engager un remplaçant. Et, la remplaçante, c'était moi. Mais je ne jouais qu'à l'entraînement, parce que Monsieur s'est débrouillé on ne sait comment pour ne pas se blesser une seul fois en 2 ans. Je n'ai donc jamais fait de match.

« Si j'aimerais ? Bien sûr que oui ! »

Il a l'air content.

« C'est super ! Tu nous as assez prouvé tes talents lors des entraînements, donc je te fais grâce des sélections. Mais il faudra que tu viennes quand même, tu m'aideras à choisir.

- D'accord, Capitaine !

- J'afficherais le jour et l'heure dans la salle commune dans le week-end, je pense.

- Ok. »

Il me sourit, et s'en va en me chipant un autre grain de raisin.

Ahaha, génial ! Je suis une VRAIE attrapeuse maintenant. C'est trop bien. J'ai envie de faire une danse de la joie.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps, parce qu'il faut que j'aille en botanique. Et puis, de toute façon, je crois que je me suis assez fait remarquer pour aujourd'hui.

J'attrape mon sac, et me dirige vers les serres. Le professeur Scarole est déjà là. Il arrose une plante en lui murmurant Merlin sait quoi. Si vous voulez mon avis, il est un peu fou. Il serait temps qu'il prenne sa retraite. En plus, il est à moitié sourd.

Ah, Liam est là aussi. A côté de sa sœur, qui garde les yeux obstinément fixés sur le prof.

Je suis vexée. D'habitude, je me mets avec Aly en Bota. Elle ne veut plus me parler à ce point-là, alors ? Liam me fait un sourire d'excuse.

Je traîne des pieds jusqu'à une table vide, et pose mon sac sur la chaise à côté de moi. Soudain, une ombre s'arrête au-dessus de ma table.

« Anna ? Je peux ? »

C'est Matthew. Je lui fais un signe de tête affirmatif, et enlève mes affaires pour qu'il puisse s'assoir. Le prof, chose étonnante, ne nous fait pas de discours sur les BUSEs. Il a sûrement oublié. Il est tellement vieux.

Il nous distribue des Cricasses.

« Votre but sera des mettre ces magnifiques plantes dans ces pots (il désigne une table au fond de la serre) et de les enfouir dans du fumier de dragon. »

Mmmmh du fumier de dragon ! Que c'est appétissant !

« Attention, n'en mettez pas trop, sinon les pauvres petites ne le supporteront pas ! »

Je me lève pour aller chercher un pot de terre cuite. Matthew y installe précautionneusement la petite plante violette qui se débat, et commence à verser le fumier de dragon.

Le professeur Scarole déambule dans la classe, en observant les élèves qui versent le fumier pot après pot. Au bout d'une heure et demie, un cri déchire le silence concentré de la classe. Scarole se précipite sur les élèves en faute, à savoir Connor et Alex, et recueille la Cricasse au creux de ses mains.

« Ooooh, pauvre petite, ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas… »

Il l'installe lui-même dans un nouveau pot, puis se tourne, l'air meurtrier, vers les garçons.

« Vous ! Vous êtes complétement inconscients ! Pour vous repentir, vous allez nettoyer toute la serre ! Les autres, vous pouvez sortir ! »

Il pousse Captain C (Connor) et Alex vers le fond de la serre à coups de canne. Complétement dérangé, je vous l'avais dit. Après, on s'étonne qu'il ne soit pas marié. Il serait capable de tromper sa femme avec une Mandragore. Pauvre femme imaginaire… Et pauvre Mandragore. Je n'aimerais pas être une plante à Poudlard, moi.

Bref.

Je vais profiter de cette demi-heure pour parler à Alyssa.

Je sors de la serre avec la ferme intention de l'attraper par la peau du cou pour lui demander des explications… mais elle est déjà partie. Je crois qu'elle m'évite, mais je n'en suis pas sûre… (Ironiiiie !).

Liam m'attend par contre. Je vais le cuisiner pour qu'il me dise ce qu'elle a. Mais lorsque j'ouvre la bouche, il lève un doigt.

« Tututut, Anna. Je ne te dirai rien. »

Raaah, c'est pas juste ! Je croise les bras.

« Tu n'as qu'à aller lui parler.

- Mais elle m'évite ! Comment je lui parle, moi ?

- Je sais pas, c'est ton problème. »

… Merci. Et dire qu'il est censé être mon meilleur ami. J'aurai du choisir quelqu'un d'autre. En silence, nous prenons le chemin du château.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant les Sortilèges ?

- Le temps qu'on rejoigne la salle, il sera 15h40, on peut attendre devant la porte. »

Nous attendions depuis une vingtaine de minutes, quand Captain C, arborant une magnifique griffure d'un rouge vif sur la joue, et Alex nous rejoignent. Rogers et Stark se précipitent sur le blessé.

« Connor ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Ça te fait mal ?

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ? »

Il les repousse tandis que ses amis éclatent de rire (je crois que Poudlard, c'est l'école où les amis sont indignes). Pauvre Captain C. Je compatis. Il nous rejoint, s'adosse au mur et se passe une main sur le visage. Je lui tapote l'épaule pour le consoler.

« Me suis fait attaqué…, il murmure.

- Par qui ? Le prof ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Où tu vas chercher des idées pareilles, Anna ?

- Ben quoi ? je ronchonne. Il en serait capable. C'est un malade, ce type !

- C'est vrai ! interviens Liam. Si quelqu'un s'en prend à une de ses plantes chéries, il pourrait le tuer à coup de canne !

- Et le donner à bouffer aux plantes ! Et personne ne retrouvera jamais le corps ! » je renchéris.

Connor nous regarde bizarrement.

« Vous aussi, vous êtes tarés ! C'est une tentacula vénéneuse qui m'a attaqué, pas le professeur Scarole ! Bande de tordus ! »

Mais non ! On n'est pas tordus ! C'est pas vrai !

Liam rigole comme un bossu à côté de moi. Il s'imagine sûrement le prof de Bota en train d'assassiner un élève avec sa canne. Bon, Ok. Lui, il est tordu, je l'avoue.

Des hurlements de dinde parviennent soudainement à mes oreilles. Les Maraudeurs doivent être arrivés.

Ils sont au milieu du couloir, en train de parader (enfin, La Flûte ne parade pas, il se planque derrière Loupiot, qui lui, a l'air tout gêné).

Lily s'approche de nous. Elle est toute rouge, Pottiche a encore du lui demander de sortir avec là. Elle devrait dire oui, juste une fois. Je suis sûre qu'après il la laisserait tranquille. Mais la seule fois où j'ai essayé de lui dire, elle m'a frappée avec son sac. Lily Evans n'en a pas l'air, mais elle est particulièrement violente.

« Re-salut Anna ! Liam, dit-elle. Alors, ton différend avec Alyssa, il s'est réglé ?

- Non, je réponds, mécontente. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui parler. Et Liam ne veut rien me dire, le traître !

- Eeeeeh » se défend brillement l'accusé.

Je m'apprête à répliquer, mais le professeur Flitwick arrive au même moment, et nous demande d'entrer.

Et c'est parti pour le quatrième discours sur l'importance des BUSEs ! Je pense qu'on a compris, quand même. Enfin, ça doit être une tradition de professeur.

L'exercice d'aujourd'hui, c'est de faire léviter des coussins. Palpitant. La Flûte ne fait que de l'envoyer dans la tête de Flitwick, c'est assez drôle.

Finalement, la cloche sonne. Alors que nous sortons, Liam me retient.

« Euh, Anna… Désolé, mais…

- Tu as dit à ta sœur que tu mangeais avec elle, c'est ça ? je réalise.

- Ouais… Je suis désolé, mais…

- Non, c'est pas grave… Je vais aller manger aux cuisines.

- D'accord... »

Il s'éloigne vers la Grande Salle. Moi, je reste devant la porte. J'ai une furieuse envie de pleurer. D'ailleurs, une larme commence à perler au coin de ma paupière. Je l'essuie, rageusement. Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

« Ça va aller ? me demande Loupiot.

- Oui, oui… »

Blacky et Pottiche m'observent d'un air curieux.

« Tu veux manger avec nous ? reprend le garçon.

- Non, c'est bon, je vais aller aux cuisines.

- On vient avec toi ! s'écrit aussitôt Pottiche. Lily Jolie, tu viens avec nous ? » ajoute-t-il à l'intention de la rousse.

Il se prend une baffe en retour. Je suppose que ça veut dire non.

Nous voilà donc partis en direction des cuisines de Poudlard. Blacky n'arrête pas de me jeter des regards méchants sur le chemin. Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas. Mais les autres me font rapidement oublier la déception que m'a causée Liam.

Nous arrivons enfin devant le tableau qui représente une coupe de fruit. Pottiche chatouille la poire, qui se met à rire et se transforme en poignée. Il l'actionne, et nous pénétrons dans l'antre des elfes de maisons de l'école.

Après notre repas, vers 22h, Loupiot me raccompagne devant ma salle commune. Comme il est préfet, on ne risque pas de se faire attraper par le concierge, parce qu'on est dehors après le couvre-feu de 21h.

J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, malgré quelques disputes avec notre ami Blacky. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a contre moi. Du coup, je l'aime de moins en moins. Déjà que je ne l'aimais pas au début…

Je salue Lupin, qui me sourit (il est payé par une entreprise de dentifrice pour leur faire de la pub en souriant ? En tous cas, c'est assez dérangeant. Il sourit tout le temps !) et s'éloigne, les mains dans les poches, pour rejoindre son dortoir.

J'entre dans la salle commune après avoir répondu à l'énigme du heurtoir.

Quelques irréductibles (Gaulois ! ahahahaha) sont encore debout (enfin, là, ils sont assis dans les fauteuils, mais bon). Liam n'en fait pas parti. Je suis encore plus vexée, je pensais qu'il m'attendrait. Mais non. D'habitude, il m'attend le soir. Pour me souhaiter bonne nuit.

Mine de rien, ça fait mal. On est quand même amis depuis 5 ans… J'arrive pas à croire qu'il oublie nos rituels.

Je monte les escaliers, et me couche, sans écouter les conversations futiles de mes camarades de chambre. Je ferme les rideaux de mon lit, et m'endors, le coeur lourd.

* * *

**Pepoune: Oui, pauvre James... J'imagine trop la scène, n'empêche ^^**


	5. Chapter 4

Coucou! Un nouveau chapitre, fruit de mon ennui. Je sais que je ferais mieux de réviser pour ma compo d'histoire, mais bon... Je suis une délinquante, que voulez-vous.

* * *

Chapitre 4

Ça fait maintenant 30 minutes que nous attendons le professeur de DCFM. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés devant la salle, August était assis derrière le bureau du professeur. Il nous a dit qu'en sa qualité de préfet-en-chef, il devait nous surveiller. Tout cela avec maint bombage de torse et regards méprisants pour nous autres, pitoyables petits 5èmes années.

Mon demi-frère n'a pas voulu nous dire pourquoi le professeur était en retard. Il profite de son poste de surveillant pour jouer les tyrans, et hurler sur tous ceux qui ont l'audace de chuchoter trois mots à leur voisin. Peut-être que ça a toujours été son rêve, de régner en maître sur une classe, mais que sa mère n'était pas d'accord avec son ambition. C'est pour ça qu'il est si cruel. Parce que personne ne prend son rêve au sérieux ! Si je lui dis que je le soutiens, il changera et deviendra gentil, comme Bozo le Clown!

Bon. Il faut que j'arrête, là.

August ne sera JAMAIS comme Bozo le Clown. D'abord, il n'a pas de nez rouge. Et puis, August n'est pas vraiment réputé pour sa gentillesse. Au contraire.

Et puis, l'habit ne lui irait pas de toute façon.

… J'ai des pensées bizarres quand je m'ennuie.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon voisin. C'est un Poufsouffle, je ne connais pas son nom. Ça fait pourtant 5 ans qu'on partage les cours. Je lui demanderai, un jour. Mais pas maintenant, parce que sinon August va m'égorger.

Je disais donc. Ce Poufsouffle est un grand roux. Il a les yeux bleus, un nez en trompette et des taches de rousseur un peu partout sur le visage. Il est assis les bras croisés, avec un air blasé.

Liam est un peu plus loin, à côté… d'Alyssa. Je suis sûre que vous l'aviez deviné.

Finalement, je le comprends (un peu). Ça doit être dur de choisir entre sa sœur jumelle et sa meilleure amie. Mais s'il reste plus avec elle qu'avec moi, ça veut dire qu'il pense que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Non ?

D'ailleurs, je ne connais toujours pas ma faute. J'ai vu Alyssa ce matin, en allant déjeuner avec Liam (oui, il m'a quand même attendue), mais elle s'est échappée dès que je suis arrivée.

Là, elle me lance des regards furieux. On a franchi un cap, hier elle m'ignorait. J'y comprends rien…

Peut-être que, sans le faire exprès j'ai empoisonné Patrick ? (Patrick, c'est son chat, et elle l'adore).

Ou alors, quelqu'un d'autre a empoisonné le chat, en laissant une preuve évidente de ma (fausse) culpabilité. Et du coup, Aly croit que c'est moi !

Ça se tient. Mais elle devrait savoir que je ne ferais pas de mal à Patrick. J'adore les chats ! Bon, lui ne m'aime pas trop. Il crache dès que je m'approche de lui. Il est assez flippant, ce chat. Je me deman…

*BAM*

Je sursaute, comme tous les autres élèves. August, qui se balançait sur sa chaise, s'étale lamentablement sur le sol en renversant le bureau. Mon voisin-Pouffy est le seul debout, il a sorti sa baguette et la pointe vers la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir avec fracas.

Le professeur se tient dans l'ouverture. Il traverse la salle à grands pas, et s'arrête au-dessus d'August, toujours allongé par terre.

« Monsieur Mehing, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Mon demi-frère ne demande pas son reste, et s'enfuit presque en courant. Le prof se tourne vers nous.

« Ne JAMAIS se laisser surprendre ! tonne-t-il. C'est la première leçon que vous devez apprendre. »

Il oriente son regard vers mon voisin.

« Vous êtes… ?

- Adrian Macmillan, Monsieur. »

Ah, je connais son nom maintenant !

« Vous avez réagi de la bonne façon. 10 points pour Poufsouffle. Vous pouvez vous rassoir. »

Adrian se repose sur sa chaise, fier de lui.

Le professeur s'approche du tableau et commence à écrire.

« Mon nom est Olaf Crossbow. Je serai votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année. Je ne vous ferai pas de discours sur l'importance des BUSEs, parce que pour moi, ce n'est pas important. »

Un silence de mort suit ses mots. Les BUSEs, pas importants ?

Il continue :

« Je crois que vous êtes au courant qu'un certain mage noir prend de plus en plus de pouvoir. Meurtres, attentats, attaques, disparitions. C'est ça qui vous attend dehors. Pas un questionnaire qui évaluera votre capacité à apprendre une leçon par cœur. Pas de vieux examinateurs armés d'un calepin qui noteront votre aptitude à stupéfixer un mannequin immobile.

- Mais, Professeur, ose Liam, les examens déterminent notre avenir.

- Non ! Vous ne vous défendrez pas devant un Mangemort en lui montrant vos résultats aux Aspics. Et si vous vous faites tuer en sortant de Poudlard, vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de vivre votre avenir. C'est ça, que vous voulez ? Obtenir vos examens, mais mourir aussitôt après ? »

Hésitant, Liam hoche la tête.

« Pour le premier cours, je pense que nous allons faire quelques révisions. Et nous organiserons un tournoi de duels. »

Pendant le reste du cours, nous révisons les sortilèges de défense. Le professeur nous parle des Impardonnables.

« Vos adversaires n'hésiteront pas à les utiliser sur vous, nous a-t-il dit. Ils seraient prêts à jeter des Doloris sur des enfants rien que pour plaire à leur maître », a-t-il ajouté d'un air dégouté.

La sonnerie retentit. Mes camarades sortent, en silence. Je crois que ce cours nous a tous chamboulés. Alors que je range mon livre (dont nous ne nous sommes pas servi, finalement), Crossbow m'interpelle.

« Miss Mehing. »

Il s'approche de moi, l'air soucieux. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai aussi tué son chat ? Mais c'est horrible, il va vouloir m'envoyer à Azkaban !

« Vous allez bien ? »

… Quoi ?

« Euh, oui, je réponds. Pourquoi ?

- Vous en êtes certaine ? ajoute-il, sans répondre à ma question.

- Oui.

- Très bien. Si… (il hésite)Si vous avez un problème, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Il traverse la salle et entre dans son bureau, dont il referme la porte derrière lui.

Je sors de la salle, intriguée.

Pourquoi personne ne veut rien me dire ? C'est énervant !

Liam m'attend devant la porte.

« Tiens, tu te souviens de moi, toi ? » je grince.

Il grimace.

« Anna… »

Je me mets à marcher, sans attendre la suite de sa phrase. Je l'entends courir derrière moi.

« Anna ! S'il te plait… J'ai dit à Aly que je passais l'après-midi avec toi. Essaye de me comprendre, un peu. C'est difficile pour moi aussi ! »

Il a raison… Je m'arrête.

« C'est vrai… Je suis désolée. »

Il me sourit et me prends le bras pour m'entraîner à sa suite.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire cet après-midi ?

- Je sais pas trop… On réfléchira en mangeant, d'accord ?

- Ok. »

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, nous nous installons à notre table. Liam se sert, et recommence à parler (la bouche pleine).

« La bibliothèque ?

- Non.

- On fait nos devoirs ?

- On pourrait… Mais j'ai pas vraiment envie, je grimace.

- Et ça, c'est à Serdaigle ! Mais où va le monde ? » dit-il en secouant la tête avec un air de tragédien grec.

Pour la peine, je lui mets un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Quidditch ? je propose.

- Oh non, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ça !

- Dis plutôt que tu as peur de perdre.

- Mais non ! se défend-il. J'ai le vertige.

- C'est ça, oui.

- Je te jure. Bon, et une partie d'échec ? »

Cette fois, c'est moi qui ne suis pas d'accord. Les échecs, c'est la passion de Liam. Il essaye de m'inclure dans sa secte depuis la première année, mais je résiste.

« Allez, Anna ! Dis tout de suite que tu as peur de perdre, se moque-t-il.

- Les échecs, c'est nul, et c'est trop compliqué, je grogne.

- Mais non, je peux t'expliquer.

- Tu m'as expliqué environ une cinquantaine de fois l'année dernière. Je n'ai toujours pas compris. Ça ne sert à rien, je ne suis pas faite pour ça !

- Tu as raison. Une autre proposition ?

- Bon, ben, on peut se balader dans le parc.

- Adjugé vendu ! »

Nous passâmes donc l'après-midi dans le parc.

Le reste de la semaine se passa de la même façon que ces deux jours : j'allais en cours, Aly m'ignorait, ou me jetait des regards de tueur en série, et Liam partageait son temps entre nous deux. Il refusait toujours de me dire ce que j'avais fait.

Quand il allait avec sa sœur, j'allais à la bibliothèque. Là-bas, je retrouvais Loupiot et nous faisions nos devoirs ensemble, en silence. Je crois qu'on commence à devenir amis. Blacky ne peut toujours pas me supporter. Il devrait fonder un club avec Alyssa, je suis certaine qu'ils s'entendraient bien.

Aujourd'hui, on est dimanche. Je descends dans la salle commune, et je vois un troupeau d'élève rassemblés devant le panneau d'affichage. Captain C s'approche de moi.

« Anna ! Salut !

- Salut. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je viens d'afficher la date des essais de Quidditch.

- Ah ? je demande. C'est quand ?

- Samedi, à 14h. Tu pourras venir ?

- Bien sûr, j'acquiesce.

- Super. »

Il a soudain l'air gêné.

« Euh… Liam m'a dit de te dire qu'il était avec Alyssa. Je crois qu'ils sont à la bibliothèque. »

Il me salut, et s'éloigne pour retrouver Matthew et Alex.

A la bibliothèque ?

Je pourrais peut-être en profiter pour coincer Aly, et lui faire avouer ce que j'ai fait (je sais que je n'ai pas tué son chat, je l'ai vu dans le couloir l'autre jour).

C'est parti ! Direction, la bibliothèque.

Je marche d'un bon pas dans les couloirs, saluant les tableaux. La plupart ne me répond pas. Méchants.

J'atteins la porte, et entre silencieusement. Il ne faut pas qu'elle me voie, sinon elle va encore s'enfuir.

Ils sont là, installés à une table coincée entre deux rayonnages. Aly me tourne le dos. Je m'approche, et me plante à côté d'elle.

« Aly » je chuchote.

Elle sursaute, regarde autour d'elle. Quand elle me reconnaît, elle se lève brusquement.

« Oh, non, je dis. Tu vas rester ici et m'expliquer.

- T'as pas compris ? siffle-t-elle.

- Aly, s'il te plait ! »

Aïe, Mme Pince m'a entendue. Elle nous fixe, désapprobatrice. J'attrape le bras d'Alyssa et l'entraîne à ma suite. Elle proteste, mais je la tiens fermement.

Je sors de la bibliothèque, et la fais entrer dans une salle vide. Liam nous suit.

Je m'adosse à la porte pour empêcher toute tentative de fuite.

« Alors ? » je dis.

Elle me lance un regard furieux pour toute réponse.

« Alyssa ! »

Elle se redresse.

« Tu pourrais au moins assumer, dit-elle

- Mais assumer quoi ?

- Tu m'as trahie !

- Mais comment ? Explique-moi !

- Tu veux que je t'explique ? Très bien. Ce que je te reproche, c'est d'être allée dire à August que j'étais amoureuse de lui ! »

Ah. Mais. Non ! Je ne lui ai rien dis, moi. Et c'est seulement pour ça ?

« Mais je lui ai rien dit du tout ! Franchement, Aly ! On est amies depuis nos 11 ans, je n'aurai jamais dévoilé un de tes secrets ! Et puis, laisse-moi te dire que c'est un peu puéril!

- Puéril ? Tu sais ce qu'il a fait, quand il l'a su ? Il est venu me voir, avec tous ses amis, et il a dit que jamais il ne salirait son sang avec une pauvre sang-de-bourbe comme moi. Et il a ajouté qu'en plus je n'étais même pas jolie. »

Ah.

« Aly… je murmure en m'approchant, je te jure que je ne lui ai rien dit…

- C'est forcément toi ! Tu es la seule qui le savait !

- Je…

- Non ! Tu te fais passer pour la gentille, pour la pauvre petite victime ! Mais la vérité, c'est que t'es une garce, Anna ! Ne viens plus jamais me parler, d'accord ? »

Sympa.

« Et toi, Liam, je ne veux plus que tu t'approches d'elle ! »

Alors, là, non. Elle peut pas me faire ça, quand même.

« Liam ? » je dis, hésitante.

Il se gratte la nuque, et se place à côté de sa sœur.

« Anna...

- C'est bon. J'ai compris. »

J'ouvre la porte et m'enfuis dans le couloir.

Ça fait bien 5 minutes que je cours. J'ai envie de m'arrêter, mais si je le fais, je vais me mettre à pleurer.

Soudain, je heurte quelqu'un. Je m'écroule au sol, et là, les vannes s'ouvrent.

Ce quelqu'un s'agenouille près de moi. C'est Loupiot.

« Anna, chuchote-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Du coup, je lui raconte. Tout. La crise d'Aly, la trahison de Liam.

Il me prend dans ses bras, doucement. Je me blottie contre lui, nichant mon visage dans son cou. On reste comme ça, au milieu du couloir, pendant quelques minutes. Puis je recule et m'essuie les yeux.

« Ça va aller ? » demande-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules. J'en sais rien. J'en sais rien du tout…

* * *

**Pepoune:**** Eh oui, méchante Aly. (en fait, j'avais ça prévu dès le début XD). Mumus, on t'aime 3 Et le prof aussi :p**


	6. Chapter 5

Salut! Désolée de poster si tard, pour ceux qui me suivent. J'avais pas trop le temps avec les devoirs, les interros de maths, les compos d'histoire... ET puis, honnêtement, j'avais un peu perdu l'inspiration. Donc, encore désolée.

Ce chapitre, je ne le trouve pas super, mais je vous laisse juger.

Et encore une fois, désolée !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Loupiot me prend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Et là, je m'aperçois que Pottiche & cie sont en cercle autour de nous. La Flûte a l'air d'avoir pitié de moi et semble prêt à se mettre à pleurer, Pottiche est gêné (il ne sait sûrement pas quoi faire quand une fille pleure, vu que Lily ne pleure jamais devant lui et passe son temps à lui crier dessus) et Blacky s'en fout, il regarde ailleurs, méprisant. M'énerve, lui. Il ne peut pas être un peu compatissant, pour une fois ? Non, bien sûr.

Et puis je n'avais pas envie qu'ils sachent, moi.

« Anna, me dit Loupiot, tu veux venir dans notre salle commune pour te calmer ? »

Il est trop gentil. J'essuie les quelques traces de larmes qui restent sur mes joues et acquiesce prudemment.

« D'accord. »

Le groupe se met en marche, Loupiot me tenant toujours la main. Je le suis en traînant des pieds. Pottiche tente d'engager la conversation, mais je crois que personne n'a envie de parler.

Nous parcourons les couloirs silencieusement, jusqu'à arriver devant le fameux tableau de la Grosse Dame. Je ne suis jamais allée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Avant, j'allais quelques fois dans celle des Poufsouffles, mais je pense que maintenant, je n'irai plus…

« Mot de paaaasse ? demande la femme engoncée dans une robe en soie rose.

- Riddikulus » répond Pottiche

Le tableau pivote, et nous entrons dans une salle circulaire. Elle ressemble un peu à notre salle commune, mais le bleu est remplacé par le rouge, et le bronze par l'or. Ils ont moins de bibliothèque, mais un peu plus de fauteuils placés devant la grande cheminés.

Quelques élèves sont assis aux tables installées au fond de la pièce. On se sent bien ici, c'est chaleureux. Mais les Gryffondors ont un mot de passe ridicule, et c'est le cas de le dire.

Je me tourne vers Loupiot.

« Sérieusement ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- « Riddikulus » ? »

Il sourit.

« Oui, la Grosse Dame est légèrement originale en ce qui concerne les mots de passe.

- Légèrement originale? Tu es gentil.

- Ecoute, si t'aimes pas notre mot de passe, tu retournes dans ta salle commune avec ton stupide heurtoir en forme d'aigle qui pose des énigmes bidons, et tu nous laisses en paix ! » s'exclame Blacky qui vient d'arriver derrière nous.

Mais c'est quoi son problème, à lui ?

Je gonfle les joues, vexée, et m'apprête à lui répondre, mais Loupiot pose la main sur mon épaule.

« S'il te plaît, Sirius. Laisse la tranquille. »

Les yeux de Blacky s'assombrissent, et un rictus se dessine sur son visage. Il hausse les épaules.

« Si même mes amis sont contre moi… »

Il tourne les talons, et lance par-dessus son épaule :

« Je serai dans le dortoir, si quelqu'un me cherche. Mais bon, je pense que tu préfères passer du temps avec cette idiote de Serdaigle. »

Il s'éloigne et disparait dans les escaliers.

« Désolée, Loupiot… »

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, et me sourit.

« C'est pas grave, Anna, il va se calmer. Il est un peu sanguin.

- Là aussi, tu es gentil. »

Cette fois, il éclate de rire.

« C'est vrai. »

Il me prend par l'épaule, et me dirige vers un sofa. Il s'assoit, et m'invite à faire la même chose. Puis il prend un air soucieux, et me dévisage.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

Je baisse les yeux et trouve un nouvel intérêt à mes mains.

« Anna… » commence-t-il, mais il est interrompu par Pottiche qui vient de lui sauter dessus.

La Flûte le suis, plus mesuré.

« James… Tu m'écrases, grogne Loupiot difficilement.

- Alors Anna-Leigh, comment tu trouves notre salle commune ? Elle est géniale, non ? Dit le concerné, ignorant son ami.

- J'aime bien, je réponds. Mais je préfère la mienne. C'est plus calme.

- Le calme, c'est nul, déclare Pottiche en croisant les bras, tandis que Loupiot est en train de mourir de manque d'oxygène sous lui.

- Pottiche, tu devrais te lever, Loupiot est au bord de l'étouffement, je conseille.

- Oh, mince ! Pardon, Rem ! » s'exclame-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Du coup, il bouscule La Flûte, qui s'écroule sur le tapis. Malgré moi, je pouffe de rire.

Pottiche tend la main à son ami en s'excusant, et Remus se remet lentement de l'écrasement de ses poumons. Tous se réinstallent sur le canapé à mes côtés. Pottiche prend la parole.

« Dis, Anna-Leigh, pourquoi tu m'as appelé Pottiche, tout à l'heure ?

- Parce que c'est ton surnom.

- Mais, pourquoi ?

- Ça ressemble un peu à Potter. Et c'est tout à fait en accord avec ta personnalité, je rétorque.

- Mouais… Et tu m'en donne d'autres ?

- Oui, sinon c'est Post-it, parce que tu es tout le temps collé à Lily.

- C'est pas vrai ! » se rebiffe ledit Post-It, tandis que Loupiot et La Flûte rigolent.

Pottiche croise à nouveau les bras, et se met à bouder.

« En fait, tu donnes des surnoms à tout le monde ? demande Loupiot.

- Euh, oui. J'aime bien. Ça m'amuse.

- Celui de Sirius, c'est quoi ? interroge La Flûte.

- Blacky. Je n'étais pas vraiment inspirée pour celui-là.

- Et le mien ? continue-t-il.

- C'est La Flûte. »

Pottiche arrête de bouder, et m'observe, intrigué.

« La… Flûte ? Quel est le rapport avec Peter ? »

Je soupire. Personne ne comprend jamais ma logique, c'est exaspérant.

« Peter, Peter Pan. Pan, la flûte de Pan » j'explique comme à des enfants.

Ils me regardent tous les trois, interdits.

« C'est pas grave » je dis en faisant un geste de dépit.

« C'est qui, Peter Pan ? » demande Pottiche.

… Ils ne connaissent pas Peter Pan ? Ok, c'est moldu, mais bon… C'est célèbre !

« Peter Pan est un jeune garçon qui vit à Neverland, un monde en apparence merveilleux, où on ne vieillit pas. C'est le personnage principal du roman de James Matthew Barrie.

- Tu l'as lu ? interroge Loupiot.

- Ma mère me le lisait, quand j'étais petite… Je l'ai ici, je te le prêterais si tu veux.

- C'est gentil, sourit-il.

- C'est bien beau de se prêter des livres, interrompt Pottiche, mais, la flûte de pan, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Ça devient grave, là.

« La flûte de pan, James, commence Loupiot d'un ton docte, est, comme son nom l'indique, un instrument de musique à vent.

-Merci, Loupiot. »

Nous nous sourions.

« C'est pas juste, déclare Pottiche. Si tu nous donnes des surnoms, il faut qu'on t'en trouve un !

- Mais j'en ai déjà un, c'est Anna.

- C'est pas assez original !

- Eh bien, vas-y, je t'écoute, lui dis-je.

- J'ai pas d'idées, moi, déclare La Flûte.

- Moi j'aime bien Anna, dis Loupiot.

- Je t'en trouverai un, même si c'est dans dix ans ! annonce Pottiche, l'air conquérant.

- Si tu veux. N'oublie pas de me prévenir, quand tu as trouvé » je souris.

Il acquiesce, et ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais soudain, quelqu'un m'interpelle depuis l'escalier.

« Anna ! »

Je me retourne, ainsi que les garçons. C'est Thalie, la petite sœur de Liam (vous vous souvenez ?). Elle dévale les marches pour me rejoindre, mais trébuche sur la dernière et s'étale sur le sol. Un garçon roux de son âge la relève avec un air désabusé. Il doit avoir l'habitude, cette fille est une catastrophe ambulante. Elle tombe tout le temps, et plus maladroite qu'elle, tu meurs.

Elle passe une main sur sa jupe pour la nettoyer, et se dirige vers moi.

« Salut ! » dit-elle d'un air guilleret.

Mais quand elle remarque mes compagnons, elle s'arrête net et rougit. Elle est aussi timide que maladroite. Mais ça la rend trop mignonne.

« Salut, Thal.

- Euh, je peux te parler ? En privé ? Juste cinq minutes ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr. »

Je me lève et la suis dans le couloir.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'Alyssa ne t'adressait plus la parole.

- Oui…

- Et… tu sais pourquoi ?

- Elle pense que j'ai dit à mon demi-frère qu'elle avait flashé sur lui. Mais tout le monde sait que je ne lui parle jamais ! c'est vraiment irréaliste.

- Ton demi-frère… August ?

- Oui, je n'en ai qu'un » je réponds, intriguée.

Elle se tord les mains, gênée.

« Et Liam ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

Je m'assombris.

« Que veux-tu qu'il ait dit ? Il est d'accord avec Aly. Pour changer » dis-je amèrement.

Elle baisse les yeux, et rougit encore plus.

« Thalie, qu'est- ce que tu veux me dire ? C'est si grave que ça ? »

Tout à coup, elle se met à pleurer, et se jette dans mes bras.

« Je suis si, si désolée, Anna ! hoquète-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en prenne à toi, je te jure ! »

Je lui tapote le dos maladroitement, puis sors un paquet de mouchoirs de ma poche et lui en tends un. Elle s'éloigne de moi, s'essuie les yeux, et se mouche.

« Je…, commence-t-elle, en fait, elle m'avait encore fait une crasse, et je n'ai pas supporté. Il n'est donc pas exclu que j'ai voulu me venger, et il n'est pas exclu que j'ai envoyé une lettre anonyme à August, pour lui dire qu'Alyssa était folle de lui » termine-t-elle en grimaçant.

Je la regarde, bouche bée. C'est vrai qu'Alyssa n'est pas très tendre avec sa petite sœur. Elle la trouve collante, agaçante. Elle refuse qu'on les voie ensemble. Je me souviens qu'au premier jour de Thalie, Alyssa l'a traité de monstre devant toute la Grande Salle, quand la petite fille a voulu dîner avec nous.

Mais tout de même, la trahir comme ça… Surtout, qu'après, c'est sur moi que ça retombe…

« Je suis désolée, Anna ! s'exclame-t-elle encore une fois en se remettant à pleurer. Je vais aller me dénoncer tout de suite. »

Elle commence à s'éloigner en reniflant, mais je la retiens par le bras.

« Non, Thal, c'est pas la peine… Elle va encore plus te mener la vie dure, après ça.

- Mais à cause moi, tu as perdu tes deux meilleurs amis… murmure-t-elle.

- S'ils ne sont pas capables de se rendre compte que je ne leur ai pas menti, ce ne sont pas vraiment des amis, non ? lui dis-je, essayant de me convaincre par la même occasion.

- Oui, peut-être… »

Je lui souris pour la rassurer.

« Aller, lui dis-je en la poussant gentiment en direction du tableau, rentre. Tu peux dire à Remus que je retourne dans ma salle commune ? »

Elle acquiesce, me serre dans ses bras en répétant une fois de plus qu'elle est désolée, et disparait derrière le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui s'est mise à chante (ou, plutôt, hurler) de l'opéra.

Puis je pars en direction de ma salle commune.

Une fois arrivée, je me précipite dans mon dortoir, ignorant Captain C qui veut me parler, et je m'enferme dans la salle de bain, prenant Rogers de vitesse.

« Mehing, crie-t-elle en frappant la porte de tout le force de ses poings, sors de là ! C'était mon tour ! »

Je tourne le robinet et laisse couler l'eau pour ne plus l'entendre s'égosiller. Je me laisse glisser sur le sol. Là, je commence à penser. D'un côté, j'ai envie de retourner chercher Thalie, de l'attraper par le col et de l'emmener voir Aly pour qu'elle lui avoue son crime. J'ai envie de retrouver mes amis, que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais d'un autre côté, je me dis qu'Aly aurait dû me croire quand je lui ai assuré que j'étais innocente. Et elle aussi, elle m'a fait du mal, quelques fois, et pourtant je ne lui en voulais jamais.

Comme la fois où elle m'a accusé de lui avoir volé son copain (vous vous souvenez, la fourchette plantée dans la main), la fois où elle m'a humiliée devant Matthew en troisième année, quand j'étais amoureuse de lui. Et la fois où elle m'a menacée de ne plus me parler si j'avais une meilleure note qu'elle au devoir d'histoire de la magie. Et elle ne me remerciait jamais quand je l'aidais à faire ses devoirs.

En fait, si j'y réfléchis bien, Aly n'a jamais été excessivement gentille avec moi. Mais je l'admirais, parce qu'elle était belle, et populaire.

Je crois que c'est tout aussi bien qu'elle ne m'adresse plus la parole. La seule chose que je lui reproche, maintenant, c'est de m'avoir enlevé Liam.

Stark a rejoint son amie dans son concerto pour tapage de poings sur une porte de salle de bain. Je pense que je vais sortir, sinon, elles vont finir par défoncer la porte.

Je ferme le robinet, et ouvre la porte. Rogers, qui levait le bras pour donner un nouveau coup, le balance en avant, et du coup je me prends sa main dans la figure, à la place de la porte. Elle ricane, me pousse et entre dans la salle de bain. Je suis sûre que j'aurai un cocard. Elle a de la force, malgré les apparences.

Il faut que je sorte d'ici. J'attrape mon balai, et descend les escaliers. Je traverse la salle commune en courant presque, je rejoins le grand Hall, sors du château et enfourche mon balai pour faire un tour dans le ciel bleu de septembre.


	7. Chapter 6

Salut! Un nouveau chapitre.

Je remercie Pepoune, ma fidèle lectrice! C'est vraiment gentil de m'encourager, ça me fait super plaisir :) Merci beaucoup.

* * *

Chapitre 6

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes samedi.

J'aimerais vous dire que la semaine s'est déroulée comme d'habitude, mais non. D'abord, Alyssa ne m'adresse toujours pas la parole, ainsi que Liam, mais lui il me lance quand même des regards gênés. Thalie prend un air coupable à chaque fois qu'elle me voit, Blacky m'ignore (ça, ça ne change pas) et Pottiche se comporte comme si j'étais sa meilleure amie. Du coup, Blacky l'ignore aussi et passe son temps avec La Flûte (d'ailleurs, Blacky doit lui raconter des choses sur moi, parce qu'à chaque fois que je m'approche de Peter, il s'enfuit en couinant). Loupiot, lui, partage son temps en Pottiche (et moi) et les deux autres.

Ah oui, je suis aussi devenue amie avec Lily Evans (c'est sûrement pour ça que Pottiche m'apprécie subitement. Le pauvre, il est tellement désespéré…). Elle est vraiment gentille, en fait, bien qu'un peu Miss-je-sais-tout.

Il y a aussi Rosier qui s'est mis à me suivre partout avec un sourire étrange. Des fois, August est avec lui et ne résiste pas à l'envie de m'insulter en passant (ça non plus, ça ne change pas).

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'en même pas une semaine, ma vie entière a été bouleversée.

Je suis sur le terrain de Quidditch avec Captain C, pour les essais. Lily est dans les tribunes et nous observe. J'ai dû convaincre Connor de la laisser venir. Il avait peur qu'elle ne raconte tout à Pottiche, et il voulait garder la séance secrète, au cas où il trouverait un Super-Joueur. Mais au fond, Lily et le Quidditch, ce n'est pas le grand amour. En plus tout le monde sait pertinemment qu'elle préfèrerait embrasser Slug plutôt que d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec Pottiche sur le Quidditch.

Et je dois avouer que je l'ai un peu forcé à venir. Peut-être que je devrais me sentir coupable, mais non. De toute façon les amies sont faites pour se soutenir, non ? (n'y voyez pas du tout un reproche à l'égard de qui que ce soit)

Devant nous se tient un groupe d'une dizaine de personne. C'est pas beaucoup, sachant qu'il nous faut cinq joueurs. Mais bon, à Serdaigle, on n'est pas très sportif. Beaucoup préfèrent passer leur temps libre à la bibliothèque.

« Bon ! tonne soudain Captain C. Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous souhaitez entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. (Noooon ?) Nous recherchons trois poursuiveurs et les deux batteurs. Vous…»

Un courageux ose prendre la parole. Il devrait faire attention, Connor déteste quand on l'interromp. C'est un troisième année, tout petit et très mince. Un petit air arrogant sur le visage, il demande :

« Et vous n'avez pas besoin d'un attrapeur ?

- Désolé, petit, je réponds, mais l'attrapeur, c'est moi.

- Oui, appuie Captain C.

- Pourquoi elle ne passe pas les essais, elle ? continue le morveux en m'ignorant. En plus, je l'ai vue aux entrainements l'année dernière, et elle ne joue pas super bien. »

C'est vexant, ça. Connor avance d'un pas. Il a ses yeux de Capitaine-en-colère.

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Marvin Martian. »

Je ricane. A son tour d'être vexé !

« Ecoute-moi bien, Marvin. Si Anna ne jouait pas bien, je lui aurais dit, gentiment, bien sûr, je l'aurais virée et j'aurais engagé quelqu'un d'autre. Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas, et si tu prétends le contraire, ça veut dire que tu es aveugle, en plus d'être un abruti congénital.

- Si elle est si géniale, pourquoi elle ne faisait pas de matches ?

- Tout simplement parce que l'attrapeur était le capitaine de l'équipe, crétin.

- C'est ça. Dis plutôt que tu es amoureux d'elle, et que c'est pour ça que tu la garde. »

Captain C rougit, blanchit, serre les dents, puis finit par attraper le gamin par le col.

« Dégage d'ici. Et plus vite que ça. »

Il le repousse violemment, et Marvin va rouler un peu plus loin. Il se relève précipitamment, et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Le reste du groupe est bouche bée.

Connor nous rejoint en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Il fait un peu peur, des fois, quand même. Je tourne la tête vers Lily. Elle a l'air inquiet, alors je la rassure d'un geste de la main.

« Bref. Quelqu'un d'autre à une objection à faire par rapport à la place d'Anne dans l'équipe ? »

Les autres secouent la tête prudemment.

« Bien. Vous allez vous séparer en deux groupes : les batteurs, et les poursuiveurs. »

Le groupe se scinde en deux, avec 4 élèves d'un côté, et 5 de l'autre. Captain C demande au groupe de poursuiveurs de faire un tour de terrain, tour qui s'avère laborieux pour certains…

« Et le grand à lunettes ? je propose à Connor.

- Oui, mais pas en tant que batteur.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je le trouve bon, moi.

- Tu es sérieuse, Anna ? me demande-t-il, choqué. Tu as vu ses bras ? Des brindilles ! Il va faire cinq minutes, et il n'arrivera plus à soulever sa batte !

- Bon, bon, je capitule. Lucy ?

- C'est laquelle ?

- La brune de sixième année. Elle est plutôt balèze, et elle a pas mal de force !

- Ouais. »

Il arrête de mâchouiller son crayon, et note le nom sur la feuille qui est posée sur la banc du vestiaire, où nous sommes tous les deux assis.

« Il nous manque qui ? je demande.

- Un batteur, et on aura bouclé l'équipe. »

Il remet son crayon dans la bouche, signe qu'il réfléchit. Il relève la tête, et me fixe. Je n'aime pas ça, alors je détourne les yeux, mais il continue.

« Bon accouche, Captain C. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu voudrais pas… demander à Liam ? »

Il rigole, là ? Comme je le regarde, légèrement choquée, il reprend.

« Il a la carrure parfaite ! Il serait super, j'en suis sûr !

- T'oublie quelque chose, Connor. De une, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Liam ne me parle plus. De deux, il n'a jamais accepté d'essayer le Quidditch, et de trois, il a le vertige. Conclusion, il n'acceptera jamais.

- Essaye, au moins !

- Non, je rétorque.

- Bon, bon. Qui, alors ? »

Soudain, quelqu'un se racle la gorge à l'entrée du vestiaire. Nous tournons tous les deux la tête, et je soupire d'exaspération. Rogers se tient appuyée contre la porte.

« J'ai entendu que tu voulais un batteur, Connor ?

- Ne rêve pas, Rogers. Toi, batteur dans notre équipe ? je lui dis. Autant demander à Flitwick, il sera sûrement meilleur que toi. »

Oui, je suis méchante. Et alors ? Elle est gentille avec moi, elle ? En plus, j'ai encore un bleu à cause de son coup de poing de dimanche.

« Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais, bâtarde. »

Vous avez vu ? Elle aussi, elle est méchante.

« On se calme, les filles, déclare Connor avant que je puisse répliquer quelque chose. Mary, on va sur le terrain, histoire que tu nous montres de quoi tu es capable ? »

Elle acquiesce en souriant, et ils partent tous les deux en direction du terrain, tandis que je les suis en traînant des pieds. Rogers ne cesse de minauder et de sourire de façon exagérée. Elle m'énerve, mais elle m'énerve ! Elle ne pouvait pas être à l'heure ? Non ?

Arrivés à destination, Captain C et Rogers enjambent leur balai, et s'élèvent du sol.

« Bon, Mary, tu es prête ? Je vais t'envoyer des Cognards, et tu devras frapper dedans en essayant de les diriger dans les cerceaux.

- C'est parti ! » s'exclame-t-elle.

…

Là, même si je hais cette fille, je dois dire que je suis bluffée. Elle a renvoyé tous les cognards (absolument tous !), en les faisant passer à travers les cerceaux. Pour une fille qui passe son temps à se remettre du rouge à lèvre, elle a un sacré talent.

Du coup, Connor l'engage immédiatement dans l'équipe. Ils atterrissent, et Connor se dirige vers les vestiaires après nous avoir saluées. Rogers s'arrête devant moi.

« Ecoute, Rogers, je suis désolée. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, par rapport à toi, et Flitwick. T'es plutôt douée, en fait. »

Elle me toise toujours.

« On pourrait peut-être… euh, se réconcilier, même si on ne devient pas tout de suite amies… vu qu'on est dans la même équipe…

- Je suis pas venue pour qu'on devienne amies, Mehing.

- Ah… euh.

- Je ne t'aime pas, et je veux te faire payer ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour. »

Ah, oui, c'est vrai qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait se venger.

« Donc, continue-t-elle en pointant un doigt sur ma poitrine, tu te tiens à carreau avec Sirius. »

Elle me lance un dernier regard furieux, et s'éloigne en rejetant ses longs cheveux blond platine en arrière.

Bon, bon, bon. Je sens que les entraînements vont être joyeux.

Quand je rentre au château, après avoir pris une douche dans les vestiaires, il est 20h30. La nuit commence à tomber. Dans le hall, je vois Lily qui semble attendre quelque chose devant les portes de la grande salle. Quand elle m'aperçoit, elle me bondit dessus. Je suppose que c'est moi qu'elle attendait.

« Salut, L-E, je lui dis en souriant.

- Tiens, s'exclame-t-elle en me tendant une part de tarte à la mélasse et une pomme, je t'ai sauvé ça, pour me faire pardonner de ne pas t'avoir attendu à la sortie des vestiaires. »

Je la remercie, et nous montons les escaliers tandis que je lui raconte la fin des essais.

Je regrette vraiment de ne pas être devenue amie avec Lily plus tôt. Elle est super. Bien sûr, on se parlait avant, mais c'était seulement pour les devoirs. Et j'avoue que ses réactions quand James l'invitait à sortir me faisait légèrement peur.

C'était lundi. J'étais à la bibliothèque avec Loupiot, et je devais aller chercher un livre pour mon devoir de potion. L'étagère étant un peu trop haute pour moi, je me suis hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour l'attraper, et quand j'ai tiré, je suis tombée en arrière. Sur Lily.

Et puis, elle est venue s'installer à notre table et on a discuté. Depuis, on est amie. Je mange à sa table à midi, on fait nos devoirs ensemble.

« Tu veux venir dans notre salle commune, Anna ?

- Euh…

- J'ai vu Sirius, James et Peter sortir dans le parc, ils doivent encore préparer une blague, me dit-elle innocemment.

- Bon, ok, je viens.

- Super ! » s'exclame la rousse en m'attrapant par le bras.

Cette fille est trop intelligente pour son propre bien. Un jour, elle se fera kidnapper par un laboratoire pour étudier son cerveau. Mais bon, elle est trop maline pour se faire kidnapper.

Je ne lui ai rien dit de mon problème avec Blacky, elle a compris toute seule.

Trop intelligente, je vous dis.

« Alors, je lui dis, Pottiche t'as encore harcelée pendant que je n'étais pas là ?

- Oui, dit-elle en soupirant, figure-toi qu'il a voulu venir avec moi voir tes essais ! Heureusement, Connor n'était pas d'accord. Je lui dois une fière chandelle !

- Tu me fais trop rire, parfois, L-E.

- Il est insupportable ! Des fois, je voudrais que ses parents décident soudainement de déménager en Australie, et qu'ils l'emmènent avec eux. Tu crois qu'il y a une école de magie en Australie ?

- Sûrement. On demandera à Loupiot quand on arrivera.

- Euh, non, répond-elle en rougissant, il est… malade. »

C'est vrai qu'il a une santé fragile. Sa mère aussi, d'ailleurs. Je me souviens que l'année passée, il est rentré au moins quatre fois pour lui rendre visite. Ça doit être de famille.

« Ah ? je demande. Qu'est-ce qu'il a, cette fois ?

- Euh… la grippe, je crois. »

La grippe ? En septembre ? Etrange. Je voudrais continuer à interroger Lily, mais nous sommes arrivées devant le tableau de la grosse Dame, qui, pour changer, chante de l'opéra en italien.

« Regardez ! nous dit-elle, en nous montrant un verre en cristal qu'elle tient dans la main gauche. Je peux casser ce verre avec ma voix !

- Désolée, Madame, on voudrait juste entrer, dit Lily timidement.

- Attendez ! »

Et là, elle se met à hurler la note la plus haute que je n'ai jamais entendue, et qui me déchire les tympans par la même occasion. Je me surprends à prier le verre de se briser, pour que la femme cesse enfin de chanter. Lily a l'air de souffrir le martyre, elle aussi.

Heureusement pour nos pauvres oreilles, elle s'arrête quand elle se rend compte que ça n'a pas fonctionné.

« J'y arriverais un jour, nous dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- C'est ça, je lui dis.

- Vous vouliez entrer ? demande-t-elle.

- Oui, réponds Lily. Godric. »

C'est bien, ils font des progrès en mots de passe. Mais bon, ce n'est pas encore ça.

Le tableau pivote, et nous entrons dans la salle rouge et or.

La plupart des Gryffondors jouent aux cartes ou aux échecs au fond de la salle. Les premières et les deuxièmes années sont déjà tous dans leur dortoir. Enfin, c'est une supposition, parce que je n'en vois aucun dans la pièce.

Une fille est assise au sol devant la cheminée, et a le regard fixé dans les flammes, tandis qu'un garçon roux la tient par l'épaule. Elle a l'air vraiment triste.

J'allais suivre Lily dans son dortoir, quand je me rends compte que la fille en question, c'est Thalie.

Je m'approche d'elle.

« Hey, Thal. »

Elle se tourne vers moi, les yeux larmoyants. Elle a une marque rouge sur la joue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? je demande en m'asseyant auprès d'elle, tandis que Lily s'installe sur le sofa derrière nous.

- C'est Aly, renifle-t-elle. Je me sentais tellement coupable de lui laisser croire que c'était ta faute, alors je suis allée la voir au dîner, et je lui ai tout dit. Et… Et…

- Et ? je l'encourage.

- Elle m'a giflé, et elle m'a renversé son assiette dessus. Après, elle a dit que je n'étais plus sa sœur, et que je devais plus jamais lui parler, même à la maison.

- Oh non… Je suis désolée, Thal…

- Et elle m'a dit aussi que tu l'avais trahi en ne lui disant pas que c'était moi, alors, elle ne veut toujours pas te voir.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû aller la voir, je te l'avais dit ! s'exclame le garçon.

- C'est bon, Gabin, dit-elle en faisant un geste de la main. Lâche-moi, un peu. »

Elle me regarde, en se mordant les lèvres.

« Tu m'en veux beaucoup, Anna ? Je voulais pas tout ça, je te jure. Je pensais que ça arrangerait tout.»

Je soupire et la prends dans mes bras.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Thal, c'est pas si grave… » je déclare en lui frottant le dos.

Elle me sourit, et me plante un baiser sur la joue.

« Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. »

Je souris à mon tour pour la rassurer, me lève et retourne voir Lily.


	8. Chapter 7

Coucou! Cette fois, j'arrive avec un chapitre :)

Mon bac est passé, j'ai géré la fougère, et maintenant, je suis en VACAAAAAAANCES! Héhéhéhé.

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit message, ça m'a fait super plaisir! Je vous n'ème, les gens :3

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 7

Je gambade tranquillement dans une clairière ensoleillée. Un petit ruisseau coule en gazouillant à travers les arbres, les oiseaux chantent, le soleil brille. Mes cheveux volent dans la brise de fin d'été qui souffle doucement. Je baisse les yeux, et m'aperçois que je marche pieds nus sur le tapis épais de mousse qui tapisse le sol. Je porte une longue robe blanche, et, en touchant mes cheveux, je me rends compte qu'ils sont parsemés de fleurs. J'en prends une dans ma main, ce sont des marguerites.

Tout à coup, un troupeau de poneys surgit de la lisière des arbres. Ils sont de couleur nacrée, et ils brillent.

Une licorne bleue émerge du groupe. Elle me regarde avec ses beaux yeux marron, l'air grave, puis me dit :

« Anna ! »

Oh ! Cette licorne connait mon nom ! Je m'approche d'elle, et passe une main dans sa crinière soyeuse. Mais elle se met à hurler.

« ANNA-LEIGH MEHING ! Lève-toi ! Immédiatement ! »

Je me réveille en sursaut, et je vois deux yeux marron qui me regardent fixement. Soudain, je sens qu'on tire énergiquement ma couverture, et je me retrouve au sol au pied de mon lit sans avoir eu le temps de dire « centaure ».

« Allez, debout. »

Je lève le regard en grognant. Connor se tient debout devant moi, les poings sur les hanches.

« Tu sais quelle heure il est, Anna ? me demande-t-il.

- Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire, je ronchonne.

- IL EST 11H30 ! »

… Oh, mince.

Hier, notre capitaine préféré nous a dit qu'il voulait qu'on soit sur le terrain de Quidditch à 10h. On a notre premier match de l'année, contre Serpentard.

« Nous étions TOUS sur le terrain, à n'attendre qu'UNE SEULE personne, et cette personne, c'est TOI ! Je te l'ai pourtant bien dit, hier ! Mais Mademoiselle tient trop à ses heures de sommeil, c'est ça ?! C'est plus important que notre premier match ? J'ai dû faire le tour de TOUT le château pour te trouver, parler à TOUS tes nouveaux amis, et aller chercher Flitwick pour qu'il me donne l'autorisation de monter dans ton dortoir quand Mary, qui, elle, était à l'heure, m'a dit que tu dormais encore quand elle est partie ! Et…

- Connor ! Je suis désolée ! J'avais mis mon réveil, je te jure ! » je le coupe.

Mmh, il n'a pas l'air convaincu. Il se retourne, et se met à fouiller dans ma malle. J'aimerais protester (Il pourrait demander avant de violer ma vie privée, non mais oh), mais je crois que si je dis quelque chose, il va me jeter par la fenêtre.

Il me lance alors mon équipement dans les bras.

« Change-toi. Je t'attends dans la salle commune. Tu as 2 minutes. »

Puis il disparait par la porte. Je l'entends descendre les escaliers en claquant des pieds.

Isabella Stark, qui était en train de se maquiller, est bouche bée, son tube de rouge à lèvres suspendu à mi-hauteur entre la table et ses lèvres. On dirait un merlan frit. Et elle éclate de rire.

« Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas utiliser de caméra ici, ça aurait fait un super film comique ! Quand je vais raconter ça aux autres filles !» s'exclame-t-elle.

Irrécupérable, cette fille.

Je pousse un soupir de frustration, et m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Je suis pourtant persuadée d'avoir mis mon réveil avant de me coucher, hier soir. Sans lui, je suis perdue (aujourd'hui est un très bon exemple), parce que je suis incapable de me réveiller seule, et à l'heure (j'envie tous ceux qui ont ce pouvoir !).

J'enfile rapidement ma tenue, sors de la salle de bain en attrapant mon balai au vol, et dévale les escaliers.

Connor m'attend dans la salle commune, les bras croisés. Il a l'air (un peu) plus calme, et il me fait signe de le suivre, sans un mot. Les autres nous regardent partir, et Liam me lance un regarde encourageant. Mais je l'ignore. Il croit quoi, lui ?

Je suis Captain C en silence dans les couloirs. Soudain, il prend la parole, sans me regarder.

« J'ai dit aux autres d'aller déjeuner, mais nous deux, on va aller sur le terrain. Je nous ai pris des sandwiches. Histoire que tu ne fasses pas un malaise en plein milieu du match, ajoute-t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil.

- Merci… » je lui réponds.

Il pense à mon bien-être, c'est gentil.

Arrivés au terrain de Quidditch, Connor se tourne vers moi.

« Désolé de m'être énervé, Anna. Je…

- Non, non, je le coupe, je comprends. C'est pas grave. C'est ma faute.

- Ok. »

Il sort le Vif d'entraînement de la boîte, et le lance. Je m'apprête à m'envoler, mais il m'arrête en me retenant par le bras.

« Une dernière chose, dit-il, pourquoi tu m'as caressé les cheveux quand j'essayais de te réveiller, tout à l'heure ? »

Ah, j'ai fait ça ? Ahahahah. Hum. C'est gênant, ça. Je repousse son bras, et lui dit :

« On ne t'a jamais dit que tu avais un petit air de licorne, Connor ? »

Il me regarde, intrigué, mais je lui fais un grand sourire angélique (ma spécialité), et je m'envole.

« Anna ! Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » S'écrie-t-il en me poursuivant.

J'accélère, mais, manque de chance, il me rattrape.

« Rien, rien » je lui dis en m'enfuyant (ben oui, je ne suis pas à Gryffondor, moi).

Après 20 minutes de course poursuite sur le terrain, Connor abandonne, et m'ordonne de retourner m'entraîner, « parce qu'on est pas là pour s'amuser, Anna ! ».

Sachant que c'est lui qui a commencé à me courir (non, voler) après, bien sûr.

Mais bon, je ne dis rien (je me limiterai à l'imiter quand il aura le dos tourné), parce qu'il est mon Captain C préféré ! Héhéhé, je suis une lèche-botte. Bref.

Le Vif a profité de notre petit moment de rigolade pour s'éclipser. Je prends de la hauteur pour tenter de l'apercevoir. Mais tout ce que je vois, c'est Connor qui m'observe du sol, et un groupe de Serpillières qui s'approche du terrain. Zut. Il y a Rosier. Et August. Ils ne peuvent pas me laisser tranquille trente secondes, eux ? Non ? Ça doit être une mode chez les Sangs Purs, le harcèlement.

Oh non… Ils entrent sur le terrain, et se dirige vers Connor, qui blanchit. Bah oui, il est tout seul contre 6 Serpillières, le pauvre. J'ai pitié de lui, alors je vais aller le rejoindre, et au diable le Vif d'or !

Sauf qu'au moment où je commence à perdre de l'altitude, un éclat doré attire mon attention. Il est à côté des tribunes des professeurs. Bon. Connor, ou le Vif ? J'hésite.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers le sol. Il n'a pas l'air de se faire tabasser. Aller, soyons folles, le Vif !

Je fonce vers la tribune, mais il change de direction et se dirige vers le sol. Je le suis, en essayant d'accélérer. Il se rapproche du groupe de Serpillières.

Me voyant arriver à tombeau ouvert, August pousse un cri de putois et se jette au sol. Les autres, se demandant sûrement ce qu'il lui arrive, se retournent, et m'aperçoivent. Et là, c'est la débandade. Ils se sauvent tous en hurlant. Sauf Rosier, qui reste debout nonchalamment. Je passe à toute vitesse au-dessus d'un August qui pleure presque, tend la main, et attrape le Vif. J'aimerai remonter en chandelle pour parfaire mon effet, mais je tombe en avant et vais rouler un peu plus loin. Je reste étalée au sol, des éclats de rire secouant mon corps.

Connor se précipite vers moi, et m'attrape le bras pour m'aider à me relever. Il a l'air inquiet, mais, moi, je suis morte de rire.

« Tu vas bien ? demande-t-il

- Oui, oui. C'était génial ! » je lui crie dans les oreilles.

Et je continue de rire. Mais je m'arrête vite en me rendant compte qu'August arrive, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard. Aïe.

Il se plante devant moi, et me décroche une gifle monumentale, qui me fait tomber au sol à nouveau.

« Ça t'amuse, sale petit garce ? » me siffle-t-il en levant la main à nouveau.

Je ferme les yeux en attendant le coup, mais rien ne vient.

Connor s'est placé devant moi, et Rosier nous as rejoint, et sa main est posée sur l'épaule de mon demi-frère.

« Calme-toi, August, lui souffle-t-il, tu ne voudrais pas abîmer la marchandise, n'est-ce pas ? » ajoute-t-il avec un sourire fielleux dans ma direction.

Marchandise ? Quelle marchandise ? Je me relève lentement, et m'apprête à lui demander, mais Connor m'attrape la main.

« Viens Anna, on s'en va d'ici. »

Il m'entraîne dans les vestiaires, et me fait assoir sur le banc pour regarder ma joue.

« Il n'y est pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère, dis donc. »

Effectivement, il n'avait pas de cuillère, il m'a frappé avec sa main (Comment ça, c'est pas drôle ?).

Il passe doucement sa main dessus, et, soudain, se met à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Je le regarde faire, décontenancé.

Au bout de 5 minutes, il s'arrête, et s'accroupit en face de moi.

« J'ai pris une décision, Anna. Tu ne joueras pas ce match. »

…. Quoi ?! Je me lève et le fixe.

« Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire, Connor ?

- Réfléchis un peu ! August est dans l'équipe des Serpentards ! Et il est batteur ! Batteur ! s'écrie-t-il en se levant à son tour.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, qui sait ce qu'il va faire ! C'est trop dangereux, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

- Mais je m'en fous qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, Connor ! je hurle.

- Eh bien pas moi ! ! »

Cette petite phrase a le pouvoir de me calmer. Je reprends, plus doucement.

« Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce match. Tu ne PEUX pas me faire ça. Je te promets que je ferais attention !

- Mais… commence-t-il.

- S'il te plait ? Et puis, si je ne joue pas, qui va le faire à ma place ? »

Il se gratte la tête.

« Eh bien, il y a le petit, là, Marvin.

- Tu te moques de moi ? je lui demande, stupéfaite. Il envisage sérieusement d'engager cet idiot ?

- Oui, sourit-il. Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais tu restes sur tes gardes, d'accord ?

- Promis, mon capitaine. Merci ! »

Je le serre contre moi rapidement et lui fais un grand sourire. Il toussote, gêné, puis suggère :

« On rentre manger ? Ça ne sert à rien de rester sur le terrain s'ils sont encore là.

- Ok ! »

Nous regagnons le château, bras dessus-bras dessous. Il me supplie de lui raconter mon rêve, mais je tiens bon. Pas question qu'il sache que dans mes rêves, je me promène dans des clairières pleines de licornes bleues ! Et même s'il menace de me virer de l'équipe, je ne dirai rien ! Enfin, si, mais dans le principe c'est ça. Vous m'avez comprise, de toute façon.

Nous déjeunons rapidement, et, à 13h45, nous regagnons tous ensemble le terrain de Quidditch. Tandis que je lace mes jambières, Captain C grimpe sur un banc.

« Hum, hum. »

Mais personne ne l'écoute. Lucy et Rogers discutent de maquillage dans un coin, les poursuiveurs Alex et Killian comparent les capacités de leurs balais, et le dernier, Luke, est assis sur un banc, les yeux dans le vague et le teint un peu vert. On dirait qu'il va vomir.

« HUM, HUM. » répète Connor.

Cette fois, Luke lève le regard et s'aperçoit que son capitaine veut faire un discours. Il se redresse, et malgré sa couleur de peau peu naturelle, il prend un air concentré. Mais les autres continuent d'ignorer Connor, qui descend de son perchoir et se place juste derrière nos batteuses.

« BON, VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER, OUI ? » hurle-t-il soudain.

Ayant (enfin) réussi à attirer l'attention de tout le monde, il remonte sur son banc et se racle la gorge.

« Très bien. Je ne parlerais pas longtemps, parce que le match commence à 14h, et qu'il est déjà 13h55. Je veux juste vous dire que je suis fier de vous. Vous avez beaucoup progressé depuis le premier entraînement, et je suis sûr qu'on a une chance de gagner. Faîtes attention aux cognards vicieux, et n'entrez pas dans leur jeu de Serpentard. Allez, bonne chance à tous. » conclut-il en sautant du banc.

Lorsque nous entrons sur le terrain, il me regarde, l'air de dire « Toi, tu fais gaffe, ok ? ». Je le rassure d'un sourire, et au coup de sifflet de Mrs Bee, la prof de vol, je donne un grand coup de pied au sol pour m'envoler.

Je m'élève tout de suite au-dessus du jeu et me mets à faire des tours de terrain. Je vois que Regulus Black, l'attrapeur des Serpentards (c'est le petit frère de l'autre Gryffondor-tête-de-mule), fait la même chose de l'autre côté.

Je jette un coup d'œil aux tribunes pour voir qui est le commentateur, parce que je n'entends rien à cause des bourrasques de fin novembre. Je crois que c'est James, mais je ne suis pas sûre.

Après seulement 30 minutes, le score est déjà à 80-20 en faveur des Serpentards. August m'a envoyé une vingtaine de Cognards, et j'ai dû les éviter toute seule parce que Miss Rogers ne se bougeait pas pour venir me défendre. Lucy essaye de me sauver, mais elle ne peut pas me suivre partout, et je la comprends.

Ah, un autre but pour les Serpillières. Ils sont bons, les bougres. Soudain, Blacky junior (l'attrapeur) plonge en direction du sol. Il a sûrement vu le Vif d'or, alors je le suis, et quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, il me fait un grand sourire moqueur et remonte en chandelle. Crotte, une feinte. Je me suis fait avoir comme une débutante ! Grâce à un superbe réflexe de survie, je parviens à freiner juste avant de m'écraser comme un raton laveur sur le sol (pourquoi un raton laveur ? Parce que).

August passe à côté de moi et ricane. J'ai failli mourir, et il se moque de moi. Je note.

L'autre attrapeur bidon se marre aussi un peu plus haut. Je le hais. Tous les mêmes, ces Blackys.

Je m'apprête à reprendre ma place initiale, quand j'aperçois un petit éclat doré du coin de l'œil. Il volette près de la jambe droite de Connor.

Je me dirige vers lui doucement, comme si je voulais lui parler, mais le Vif d'or se carapate vers les tribunes des Poufsouffles. Ils ont un détecteur d'attrapeur, ces trucs-là, c'est pas possible autrement ! Je me lance à sa poursuite. Il slalome entre les poteaux, fit des loopings, des accélérations. Blacky junior me suit, mais il est assez loin derrière. J'évite un cognard, puis Lucy en repousse un autre 10 secondes plus tard.

Enfin, j'arrive à quelques centimètres de la petite balle volante. Je m'étire le plus possible, et tends le bras droit. Mes doigts allaient se refermer sur l'objet, quand une douleur aigue me transperce ledit bras. Je m'agrippe comme je peux au manche de mon balai, mais la douleur est trop forte, et je tombe sur le côté…

* * *

Coucou Pepoune :) Les licornes, c'est trop bien comme rêve! J'aime les licornes (et les poneys) 3 August, maintenant. Fais gaffe mon petit, si Pepoune te chope tu vas souffrir ta maman. Et sinon, je vais bien merci, et toi? Mon bac s'est assez bien passé, je suis confiante pour les notes, mais je suis (enfin, j'étais) qu'en Première (L, rpz) donc j'ai les résultats le 12 juillet :)

Merci aussi à E!


	9. Chapter 8

Coucou! Je suis pas trop en retard cette fois :3 *fière*

Sinon, est-ce qu'il y a des personnes qui passaient le bac? Si oui, vous l'avez eu? Dîtes-moi tout!

Pour les autres, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 8

« Vous croyez qu'elle est morte ?

- Mais non, Peter ! Mrs Pomfresh vient de nous dire qu'elle allait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre.

- Mais elle ne bouge pas depuis trois heures. »

Trois heures ? Tant que ça ? Je fronce les sourcils et tente d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Regardez, elle a bougé ! Anna ? »

Je soulève mes paupières difficilement. Lily est penchée sur moi, l'air inquiet. Elle glisse un bras derrière mon dos pour m'aider à m'asseoir dans le lit. Loupiot est assis sur une chaise à côté de moi, et La Flûte est debout au pied de mon lit, avec James. Il y a Blacky, aussi, qui boude près de la porte. Je veux lever la main pour me frotter les yeux, mais me rends compte que je porte mon bras droit en écharpe.

« On a perdu ? » je demande, même si je connais déjà la réponse.

Blacky pousse un soupir méprisant, et je le fusille du regard.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Anna, ne t'en fais pas. »

C'est Connor qui vient de parler. Je ne l'avais pas vu, il est assis sur le lit voisin, la lèvre ouverte et un œil au beurre-noir.

« Tu vas bien ? demande-t-il, en se levant.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Pourquoi tu es blessé ? Tu es tombé de ton balai ? je m'écrie.

- La seule personne qui est tombée de son balai ici, c'est toi. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te reposer, pour être en forme pour le prochain match » déclare-t-il en secouant son doigt devant mon nez.

Il se dirige vers la porte, bouscule Blacky qui lui jette un regard noir et sort de l'infirmerie. Je me tourne vers les Gryffondors qui me scrutent comme si j'allais m'évanouir à tout moment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Lily se racle la gorge.

« Hum… Tu t'es pris un cognard, c'est pour ça que tu es tombée.

- Je m'en doute.

- Et, euh, dès qu'il a posé un pied sur le sol, Connor s'est jeté sur August – tu comprends, il pense que c'est lui qui t'as envoyé le cognard – et, et voilà.

- C'est August qui lui a fait ça ?! je m'exclame. Mais quel idiot… C'est pas possible ! »

Je tente de me lever, mais Loupiot me repousse en appuyant sur mon épaule (la gauche, heureusement, sinon il s'en serait pris une).

« Non, non, tu restes allongée.

- C'est bon Loupiot, j'ai rien ! dis-je en soupirant bruyamment. Je pourrais sortir quand ?

- Je préfère vous garder cette nuit en observation, miss Mehing, déclare l'infirmière qui vient de surgir brusquement de son bureau. Vous avez quelques blessures inquiétantes. »

Pffff. Je n'aime pas l'infirmerie. C'est trop blanc. Lily me tapote la main, l'air compatissant. Mrs Pomfresh me tend une fiole qui contient un liquide violet.

« Buvez-ça. »

J'ouvre le bouchon, et une délicate odeur de… pied s'échappe du flacon. Je dois vraiment boire ça ? Bon. Je me bouche le nez et avale la potion d'un coup. Je grimace, c'est vraiment dégoûtant ! Quand je sortirai de Poudlard, je deviendrai experte en potion, rien que pour développer des médicaments avec un bon goût. Mais bon, vu mon niveau dans cette matière, c'est pas vraiment gagné. Lily pourrait, elle. Ou Robinet. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit sa plus grande ambition.

L'infirmière récupère le flacon, et disparaît dans son bureau, tandis que Loupiot commence à me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé après ma chute.

« Donc tu t'es pris le cognard, qui t'a complètement retourné le coude d'après Mrs Pomfresh. Ensuite, tu es tombée. Heureusement que tu n'étais pas trop loin du sol ! Mais on a eu très peur pour toi, en tout cas. Par contre, le cognard, on ne l'a pas du tout vu venir ! C'était une surprise pour tout le monde (enfin, sauf pour celui qui l'a lancé, j'imagine). Et puis Regulus Black (là, Blacky number one renifle dédaigneusement, et Loupiot lui jette un regard de reproche) a attrapé le vif, une ou deux minutes après. Tous les joueurs se sont posés au sol, et pendant que le professeur Crossbow t'emmenait ici, Connor s'est précipité sur ton demi-frère, et lui a mis son poing dans la figure. Enfin bon, il s'est quand même pris une raclée (c'est vrai que Connor ne fait pas le poids contre August), et Dumbledore les a convoqué dans son bureau, mais Connor n'a pas voulu nous dire quelle punition il a eu. Et… »

A ce moment, un grand bruit retentit dans le couloir, et la porte s'ouvre à toute volée, laissant passer Thalie qui vient s'étaler au sol, aux pieds de Blacky. Elle se relève rapidement en époussetant sa jupe.

« Désolée, hum, j'ai… glissé… déclare-t-elle en s'approchant de moi. Salut Lily, Peter. Salut Remus, ajoute-t-elle en rougissant. Connor m'a dit que tu étais réveillée, Anna, tu vas mieux ? »

J'acquiesce en souriant. Elle me tend brusquement un paquet de dragées surprises et un parchemin, qu'elle cachait derrière son dos.

« Tiens, c'est, euh, de la part de, euh, Liam » bredouille-t-elle, toujours aussi rouge.

Je grommelle.

« J'en veux pas, garde-les.

- Je lui ai dit que tu allais réagir comme ça, mais il a insisté. Il s'en veut un peu, je crois, » murmure-t-elle.

Je ne réponds pas. S'il veut se faire pardonner, il n'a qu'à venir s'excuser en face de moi, pas en passant par l'intermédiaire de sa petite sœur. Non mais.

Thalie baisse les yeux, et pose doucement son chargement sur ma table de chevet. Puis elle recule, et tente de s'assoir sur le lit à côté de moi, mais elle calcule mal la trajectoire et tombe sur les fesses. Une catastrophe ambulante, je vous dis. Loupiot l'attrape par le bras et l'aide à se relever. Cette fois-ci, elle regarde bien avant de s'assoir.

« J'ai parlé avec ton équipe, Anna, et ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne t'en voulaient pas. Enfin, sauf la blonde, tu sais, celle de ton année.

- Mary Rogers ? je demande.

- Oui, je crois. Elle a dit que c'était de ta faute, que tu aurais pu avoir le vif avant de tomber. »

Elle est gonflée, elle. J'aurais bien aimé l'y voir ! Et puis c'était à elle de repousser le cognard, d'abord.

« Je hais cette fille » je grogne, en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Enfin, en essayant, puisque mon bras droit est toujours en écharpe, et il me fait un mal de chien. Du coup, je soupire de dépit (si je ne peux plus croiser les bras quand je ne suis pas contente, où va le monde ?) et L-E pouffe de rire.

A ce moment, l'infirmière revient en hurlant qu'il est déjà tard (alors qu'il est seulement 19h), et par la même occasion fait sursauter Thalie qui (re)tombe de mon lit. Puis elle chasse tout le monde en les poussant vers la porte et en leur enjoignant d'aller dîner. Le seul à être heureux de partir, c'est Blacky, bizarrement.

Je trouve que Mrs Pomfresh a le même caractère que le prof de Botanique. On devrait les caser ensemble ! Bon, elle est un peu jeune pour lui, mais l'amour n'a pas d'âge, n'est-ce pas ? Ils pourraient s'occuper des plantes malades ensemble. Ce serait trop mignon.

Elle me force à avaler une autre fiole, me dit qu'elle va chercher mon repas, et me laisse seule dans l'infirmerie.

Je n'ai jamais aimé être seule dans une pièce (sauf dans la salle de bain, mais c'est pas pareil). Je crois que ça date de mes premiers temps chez mon père et Margaret, quand j'avais 11 ans. Mon père ne s'occupait pas de moi, et Margaret n'en avait aucune envie (je la comprends un peu, je représente quand même l'infidélité de mon père, et avec une moldue en plus) alors elle m'enfermait dans ma chambre des journées entières pour que je ne la dérange pas. Au début j'avais le petit chat que ma mère m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire, mais au bout de trois semaines il avait disparu (je soupçonne fortement August d'être responsable). Je passais mon temps seule dans une pièce minuscule d'un manoir plein de bruits étranges. Ça a de quoi traumatiser un enfant, ça. En plus, les elfes de maisons me terrifiaient. Je n'en avais jamais vu, et jusqu'à mes 13 ans j'avais très peur d'eux. Maintenant, ça va mieux. Ils sont plutôt gentils avec moi (enfin "ils"... Il n'y en a qu'un qui est gentil avec moi.) Il ne vaut pas ma maman, mais c'est mieux que rien.

Bref. Assez ruminé sur ma vie.

Ça fait 10 minutes que l'infirmière est partie, et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour m'occuper en attendant son retour. Je pourrais lire, mais personne n'a pensé à m'amener un livre. Le seul objet qu'on m'a ramené, c'est mon balai qui est posé au pied de mon lit mais je ne vais pas faire un tour de balai, j'en ai assez pour aujourd'hui. Je me laisse retomber en soupirant sur mes oreillers, et aperçoit du coin de l'œil le parchemin que Thalie m'a apporter. Je ne le lirai pas. Non. Pas question.

Je résiste pendant environ 20 secondes, et je finis par attraper le parchemin en me traitant d'idiote. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je suis pitoyable. Je déplie le papier. Dessus, 7 mots. Seulement 7 mots. 7 ridicules petits mots. « J'espère que tu vas mieux. Liam. ».

Sans m'en rendre compte, je froisse le papier dans ma main. Il se moque de moi. Vraiment. Soudain, je craque et me mets à pleurer. Pourquoi m'a-t-il abandonné ? ça fait trop mal…

« Alors, notre petite Anna-Leigh a du chagrin ? »

Rosier me regarde, moqueur, depuis la porte de l'infirmerie. Je ne l'ai pas vu entrer, il m'a fait peur. J'essuie mes larmes rageusement et jette le parchemin de Liam par terre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rosier ? »

Il s'approche de moi, un sourire inquiétant sur les lèvres.

« Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais.

- C'est surprenant, sachant que tu es le meilleur ami du type qui m'a envoyé un cognard dans le but de me casser un bras. Ou pire, qui sait ? Mais sinon ça va, je te remercie, je rétorque, sarcastique.

- Tu sais, la menace ne vient pas toujours du côté auquel on s'attend le plus.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre. »

Il se penche et ramasse le mot de Liam, puis le lit machinalement. Je ne dis rien, j'attends qu'il m'explique. Au bout de 5 minutes, il ouvre la bouche et dit :

« Ce n'est pas August qui t'a envoyé ce cognard. »

Je reste bouche bée, puis secoue la tête.

« Je ne te crois pas. C'est forcément lui.

- Comme tu veux. Mais, ajoute-t-il à mon oreille, dans un murmure qui me fait frissonner, crois-moi quand je te dis que je lui ai interdit de te toucher. Il m'obéit. Il a peur de moi.»

Ce n'est pas le seul. Je crois que j'ai trouvé pire que d'être seule dans un pièce : être seule dans une pièce avec Rosier.

Il se redresse, m'adresse un sourire étrange et se dirige vers la sortie, quand la porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois, sur le professeur Crossbow.

« Professeur, le salue Rosier

- Monsieur Rosier. Vous devriez être dans la Grande Salle à cette heure-ci.

- J'y vais de ce pas professeur » répond le Serpentard en disparaissant.

Le prof de DCFM me regarde et s'approche à son tour de moi. J'ai du succès aujourd'hui, tout le monde veut me voir ! ça change de d'habitude. Il prend place sur la chaise que Loupiot occupait un peu plus tôt.

« Miss Mehing. Vous allez mieux ?

- Oui, merci, je réponds.

- Vous avez des problèmes avec monsieur Rosier ? demande-t-il, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front.

- Non, non, pas du tout. »

Il baisse les yeux vers ses mains et reste silencieux. Quelques minutes passent ainsi. Enfin, il se lève et déclare :

« Je pense que vous avez besoin de repos. Je vais vous laisser, Mrs Pomfresh ne devrait pas tarder. »

Il commence à partir, mais, alors qu'il allait passer la porte, je le hèle.

« Professeur !

- Oui ? répond-il en se tournant vers moi.

- Est-ce que vous venez voir tous vos élèves à l'infirmerie ? »

Il hésite, la main sur la poignée, puis dit :

« Non… Non. »

Et il s'éclipse. Ce prof est très étrange, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Ah, l'infirmière revient. Ça tombe bien, je commençais à avoir un peu faim. Je dévore la soupe qu'elle m'a apportée, puis, sous ses directives, je me couche alors qu'elle éteint la lumière et me souhaite une bonne nuit.

Lorsque je sors de l'infirmerie le lendemain matin, Lily m'attend devant la porte. Elle m'a apporté un uniforme (comme elle est préfète, elle a pu aller dans mon dortoir). Je dois garder mon bras en écharpe encore aujourd'hui.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la Grande Salle pour prendre notre petit-déjeuner, quand nous croisons le professeur Slughorn.

« Miss Mehing ! appelle-t-il.

- Oui professeur ?

- Je vous ai vue au match hier, vous étiez très impressionnante. Sans ce malheureux cognard qui venait de nulle part, vous auriez attrapé ce fichu vif d'or.

- Euh, merci Professeur.

- Je voulais vous demander si vous me feriez l'honneur d'accepter une invitation pour une petite soirée dansante que j'organise pour fêter la nouvelle année ! »

Oh, une fête du club de Slug. C'est la première fois que je suis invitée, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller. Il paraît qu'il n'y a que des vantards et des orgueilleux. Et qu'il y a (beaucoup) trop de Serpillières.

« Eh bien, je serai honorée, mais je rentre chez moi pendant les vacances. »

Voilà. Pour une fois qu'un ordre de Margaret m'arrange.

« Aucun problème ! s'exclame-t-il alors en riant. La date est fixée au samedi 3 janvier, les vacances seront alors terminées. Bien sûr, vous êtes invitée aussi Miss Evans.

- Je viendrai professeur ! s'écrie-t-elle en me donnant un coup de coude, voyant que j'hésite.

- Euh, oui, moi aussi, dis-je.

- Parfait ! Je vous demande simplement de venir accompagnées. Mais cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? » ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Puis, apercevant Regulus Black un peu plus loin, il se précipite afin de l'attraper avant qu'il n'entre dans la Grande Salle.

Génial. Encore une soirée qui va craindre. Il faut aussi que je trouve quelqu'un pour y aller avec moi. Je pourrais demander à Loupiot…

« Avec qui tu vas y aller, Anna ? me demande Lily, surexcitée.

- Je sais pas, et toi ?

- Oh, sûrement avec Remus ! C'est ce qu'on fait tous les ans au soirées du club de Slug. »

Zut, elle m'a piqué mon idée.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-elle en voyant mon air désappointé. Jolie comme tu es, tu trouveras sûrement rapidement. »

C'est ça, c'est ça. Avec un Imperium, ce sera plus facile. Je pourrais demander à Pottiche, mais si j'y vais avec lui, Lily va l'assassiner, puisqu'il va la draguer toute la soirée, et moi avec. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir de la main de Lily Evans, merci.

Ou alors, je métamorphose le chat du concierge en garçon, et je dis que c'est mon correspondant estonien. Quelle bonne idée. Je suis un génie insoupçonné.

Puisque je ne bouge pas depuis que Slughorn est parti, Lily m'attrape par le bras et me tire dans la salle, vers la table des Gryffondors, où Loupiot et La Flûte sont déjà installés. D'ailleurs, c'est plutôt étonnant, parce que le dimanche Peter ne se lève jamais avant 11h. Loupiot, qui est en train de lire le journal, nous adresse un petit sourire crispé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? interroge Lily en prenant place en face de lui.

- Un nouveau meurtre, répond-il en soupirant. Une moldue de 35 ans retrouvée morte dans sa chambre, à Londres. Un avada. »

Je me pétrifie, alors que j'étais en train de remplir ma tasse de lait (qui déborde rapidement).

« C'est quoi son nom ? je demande froidement.

- Anna ? ça va ?

- Remus ! Dis-moi son nom !

- Euh, c'est, dit-il en parcourant rapidement l'article, Poppy Mongus. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien » je réponds en soupirant, rassurée, et en nettoyant le lait qui s'étale sur la table.

Lily et Remus se regardent d'un air entendu, puis me regardent moi. Je déteste quand ils font ça, on dirait qu'ils lisent dans les pensées l'un de l'autre.

« Tu as peur pour ta mère ?

- Non… Oui, j'avoue piteusement.

- T'en fais pas, déclare Lily en me prenant la main. Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien.

- Si tu le dis » je marmonne.

Elle me sourit et commence à manger. Il y a deux ou trois semaines, je leur ai raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec ma famille. Ils ont tout de suite compris. Ils sont géniaux. Par contre, je n'ai rien dit à Peter et à Blacky, mais lui, il doit être au courant, comme tous les Sangs Purs. Ils ont assez critiqué mes parents (enfin, surtout ma mère) il y a quatre ans.

Soudain, Peter lève la tête de son bol, et s'exclame :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Si on allait à Pré-Au-Lard ?

- Bonne idée Peter, dit Remus.

- Mais, les garçons, proteste Lily, la sortie est dans deux semaines.

- Qui te dit qu'il faut attendre la sortie ? » sourit Loupiot mystérieusement.

* * *

Pour finir, je voulais vous déclarer que s'il y a des petites choses que vous voulez voir dans mon histoire, dîtes-le moi, et je verrais ce que je peux faire :)

**Pepoune**: Franchement, tu me tues xD J'adore tes messages ! Tu me tiendras au courant pour tes résultats, je veux savoir :) Eh oui, Rosier est "une grosse racaille". Dès que Lulu Malfoy est parti, hop! il lui a pris sa place de chef des Serpentards!

**E:** Merci pour ton message :) C'est vrai que j'étais super inspirée pour le coup du chat du concierge ;) Thalie est maladroite-woman, mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime! Bisous


	10. Chapter 9

Salut, salut! Ceci est le dernier chapitre avant environ deux semaines, parce que je pars en vacances dimanche :D

Au fait, je voulais juste vous dire que, sans me vanter, j'ai tout déchiré aux épreuves anticipées ! Voilà, voilà, je suis heureuse :')

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 9

« Comment ça ? interroge Lily en posant son verre de jus de citrouille sur la table.

Le sourire de Loupiot augmente. Il donne un coup de coude à La Flûte, qui se gave se croissant, et se lève en nous faisant signe de le suivre. Puis ils sortent de la Grande Salle tous les deux. Je n'hésite pas une seconde, attrape une grappe de raisin et les suis.

J'entends Lily qui court derrière moi en me criant de l'attendre. Je ralentis, et elle me rejoint, une pomme rouge à la main. Nous continuons notre chemin, essayant de ne pas perdre les deux garçons qui marchent devant nous.

« Même pas ils nous laissent finir notre petit déjeuner » grommelle-t-elle en mordant dans sa pomme.

Quand L-E est de mauvaise humeur, il ne faut pas trop la chercher, donc je ne réponds pas, et je n'éclate pas de rire (même j'en ai super envie).

« Les garchons ! » hurle-t-elle, la bouche pleine. « Achttendez-nouch ! »

Peter se retourne, l'air terrifié, mais Loupiot se marre et accélère en l'attrapant par le bras pour le tirer derrière lui.

« Purée ! » s'exclame Lily en jetant son trognon dans leur direction. Il atteint les fesses de La Flûte, qui pousse un couinement suraigu.

La jeune fille sourit d'un air satisfait en croisant les bras.

« Pollueuse de couloir de château magique écossais, » je lui lance en enfournant un grain de raisin dans ma bouche.

Elle grogne, puis me pousse.

« Allez, vite, ils vont nous semer! »

Je m'étrangle à moitié avec mon raisin, mais la suit alors qu'elle se met à courir. Où est-ce qu'ils nous emmènent ? C'est bizarre, je crois reconnaitre le chemin.

Pourtant, ce n'est que quand nous arrivons devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame que je me souviens.

La tour des Gryffondors. Tout ça pour ça !

Résumons. Ils ont interrompu mon petit-déjeuner, m'ont faire faire un jogging forcé avec une furie-lanceuse-de-trognon-de-pomme dans les couloirs et j'ai failli m'étouffer avec un grain de raisin. Et tout ça, pour aller dans la tour des Gryffondors ! Je pensais qu'ils nous emmenaient dans un endroit top-secret, genre le QG des Maraudeurs ! Eh bah non. Déception, quand tu nous tiens.

Lily a l'air de penser la même chose parce qu'elle ne cesse de bougonner dans sa barbe (c'est bien sûr une image, Lily n'a pas de barbe, je vous rassure).

Loupiot et Peter nous attendent devant la porte, tout contents.

« Bande de crétins » maugrée L-E en s'approchant d'eux.

Loupiot sourit, et annonce le mot de passe au tableau-chanteuse-d'opéra, qui nous laisse entrer. Comme il est encore tôt (et qu'on est dimanche), leur salle commune est pratiquement vide. Il y a seulement trois Premières années qui font leurs devoirs frénétiquement, installés à une des tables.

« On va aller dans notre dortoir, ce qu'on va vous révéler est confidentiel, » chuchote Loupiot.

Chouette, je vais voir à quoi ressemble un dortoir de garçons !

Bien sûr, je suis déjà allée dans celui de Liam, mais ce n'est pas pareil, c'est un dortoir de Serdaigles, donc c'est forcément bien rangé (il y a juste des piles de livres un peu partout).

Bref.

Nous suivons les deux garçons dans les escaliers en colimaçons et entrons dans leur chambre.

C'est une pièce circulaire, exactement comme les dortoirs de Serdaigle, sauf que les rideaux, les draps et les baldaquins des lits sont rouges au lieu d'être bleus.

Il y a des vêtements étalés sur le sol, ainsi que de la nourriture (beurk !) et des parchemins. Les lits sont défais, les couvertures pendouillant sur le côté, sauf deux : celui à côté de la fenêtre est parfaitement fait (ça doit être celui de Loupiot), et les rideaux de celui d'en face sont fermés. Son propriétaire doit sûrement encore dormir, vu que des ronflements sonores s'en échappent.

Un bruit d'eau qui coule provient de la porte de la salle de bain à ma droite.

Loupiot sourit et place un doigt devant sa bouche.

« Chhhh, » souffle-t-il en se dirigeant vers le lit fermé.

Il attrape les rideaux, les ouvre, et James apparaît à notre vue, torse nu, sur le ventre, la bouche ouverte et bavant allègrement.

Lily pousse un grognement dégoûté tandis que je pouffe de rire derrière ma main.

Loupiot nous sourit malicieusement, et tire brusquement les couvertures de James à lui. Le pauvre Pottiche se ramasse en beauté sur le sol en pierre. Je compatis, vu que la même chose m'est arrivée juste la veille.

Mais lui, il ne se réveille même pas.

Lily soupire d'exaspération, et bouscule Loupiot pour prendre sa place à côté de James.

« Tu ne sais pas t'y prendre, Remus. »

Elle attrape sa baguette, et s'accroupit pour chuchoter à l'oreille de James.

« Jaaaames, susurre-t-elle langoureusement, Jaaames ! »

Il cligne des yeux doucement, et, encore à moitié endormi, sourit de bonheur.

« Lily chérie ? C'est toi ? »

Il se redresse, prêt à la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle lui lance un aguamenti en plein dans la tête.

Il suffoque, s'étrangle, tandis que Lily se relève en éclatant de rire.

Elle aurait pu être à Serpentard, elle. Elle est _vraiment_ flippante.

« T'es super cruelle, en fait, Lily, » je lui chuchote en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Elle s'esclaffe pour toute réponse.

James bondit sur ses pieds en saisissant ses lunettes et se passe la main dans les cheveux. Il a l'air un peu pitoyable, des gouttes d'eau dégoulinent de ses mèches, le long de son visage et de son torse. Il affiche un sourire, qu'il pense sûrement ravageur, mais là, ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment.

« Salut, Lily ! » lance-t-il, heureux comme pas deux de voir la fille qu'il aime dans sa chambre, au lever.

Mais il se prend un vent, parce qu'elle ne lui répond même pas, et se tourne vers Loupiot.

« Bon, Remus, raconte nous. C'est quoi cette histoire de Pré-au-Lard ?

- Oh ! Tu veux aller à Pré-au-Lard, Remus ? Et tu veux emmener Lily ? Je t'aaaaiiiiime ! s'exclama Pottiche en se jetant sur son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Euh, ouais, James, répond Loupiot en lui tapotant la tête. Je veux juste attendre Sirius pour leur en parler. Il est où, d'ailleurs ?

- Sous la douche, » je réponds tranquillement en continuant de manger mon raisin (oui, il y en avait beaucoup).

Ils me regardent tous étrangement.

Ben quoi ? I lits et trois garçons dans la pièce. Je suppose donc que le dernier appartient à Blacky. Or, depuis que nous sommes entrés j'entends le bruit de l'eau. Donc, il est sous la douche. CQFD.

Je leur expose mon chemin de pensée, et James lâche Remus pour me frotter les cheveux.

« T'es bien une Serdaigle, toi ! »

Je lui attrape délicatement le bras et l'éloigne de ma tête.

« Ecoute, Pottiche. Je t'aime bien, mais tu es trempé, et à moitié nu. Alors tu vas aller t'habiller tout de suite, » je lui explique patiemment.

Lily soupire d'exaspération à côté de moi (cette fille est une hypocrite, je l'ai vu lorgner discrètement sur le torse de James).

Il acquiesce joyeusement, et lance un sort pour se sécher, puis attrape une chemise et l'enfile rapidement.

A ce moment précis, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre, et Blacky s'encadre dans l'ouverture, se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette, lui aussi torse nu.

C'est pas possible, c'est une épidémie !

Il s'arrête net quand il nous voit, moi et Lily (ou plutôt moi, je pense) et siffle :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici, Remus ? »

J'avais raison, c'est moi le problème. Je fronce le nez.

« Je pensais qu'on pourrais aller à Pré-Au-Lard cet après-midi.

- Et tu veux l'emmener, _elle ?_ insiste-t-il en me fusillant du regard. Eh oh, c'est pas comme si j'avais supplié Remus de m'emmener, en le soudoyant avec du chocolat !

- Oui. Pourquoi ? interroge Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que… Parce qu'on a découvert ce passage secret _seuls_, sans aucune aide ! Et tu veux qu'on lui montre à... _elle ! »_ ajoute-t-il d'un air dégoûté.

Remus se passe une main sur le visage. Il a l'air soudainement extenué.

« Ecoute Sirius, j'en ai marre de tes réactions de gosse de 6 ans et demi ! Tu n'as absolument rien de concret contre Anna, c'est une fille géniale, et tu te permets de l'insulter comme si elle était détestable ! Mais je vais t'apprendre un truc : ce n'est PAS le cas. Donc elle va venir avec nous, que tu le veuilles ou non, mais en tous cas tu vas te comporter comme un adulte, et pas comme un imbécile qui ne veut pas grandir ! »

Wow. Ça fait bizarre de voir Remus s'énerver.

Blacky baisse la tête, et marmonne un « Okay » en se laissant tomber sur son lit, une chemise à la main.

C'est vraiment gênant d'être le sujet d'une dispute entre deux amis. J'ai envie de me cacher sous le lit le plus proche de moi.

« Attendez, intervient Lily, que nous avions tous oublié (vous aussi, avouez-le). Un _passage secret ?_ Vous vous y aller illégalement ?

- Ben oui, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? ricane Blacky.

- Mais vous êtes inconscients ! Et vous croyiez sincèrement que j'allais vous accompagner ? Je suis préfète, bon Dieu ! Et toi aussi, Remus ! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi ! hurle-t-elle. Et de toute façon, je ne vais nulle part avec lui, » ajoute-t-elle en pointant James du doigt, qui s'étrangle d'indignation à l'idée que sa Lily-jolie ne veuille pas emprunter un passage secret avec lui.

Ensuite, elle nous jette un regard furieux et s'en va en claquant la porte.

J'avale mon dernier grain de raisin, et m'assoit à côté de La Flûte (qui se déplace de quelques centimètres pour s'éloigner de moi. Je retiens, Peter, je retiens).

« Booon, je lâche. Un passage secret ?

- Oui ! s'exclame James. Tu veux bien venir, toi ?

- Euh, on ne risque pas de trouver ça bizarre de voir des élèves de Poudlard là-bas en dehors des sorties autorisées ?

- Si on ne porte pas nos uniformes, ça devrait aller, me rassure Loupiot.

- Oui, mais…

- Et alors ? Tu as peur, comme la petite Serdaigle pitoyable que tu es ? » se moque Blacky.

Je gonfle les joues, vexée. Il veut jouer à ça ? D'accord.

« Absolument pas. A quelle heure on part ? je demande.

- 14h ? propose Loupiot. Les autres hochent la tête. Très bien, 14h alors. »

J'acquiesce.

« Bon, tu peux partir maintenant ? »

Je vous laisse deviner qui a dit ça.

Eh oui, c'est Blacky, bravo. Inattendu, vraiment.

Loupiot le fusille du regard, et s'apprête à le disputer, mais je me lève et regagne la porte.

« Oui, j'y vais, je dois parler à Connor. On se voit à midi. »

Je descends les escaliers rapidement et sors de la salle commune des rouge et or pour regagner la mienne.

Zut. Rosier m'attend devant la porte. Il en a pas marre de me suivre partout, lui ? Je m'approche doucement.

« Tu veux quelque chose, Rosier ? » je questionne en me plantant devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

Il se tourne vers moi, un sourire goguenard sur le visage.

« Il paraît que Slug t'a invité à sa soirée du nouvel an ?

- Oui. Et ?

- Faute d'avoir une classe sociale élevée hors de Poudlard, ici, tu montes en grade, se moque-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? je soupire.

- Je veux qu'on aille à cette soirée ensemble. »

Pardon ? Je le dévisage, bouche bée. Il tape du pied par terre, impatient.

« Alors ?

- … pourquoi ? » fut la seule chose que je trouvais à dire. J'avais pourtant plein de possibilités, genre « t'as fumé les baldaquins de ton lit, ce matin ? » ou « faut vraiment dire à Dumbledore d'arrêter de refiler sa drogue aux élèves, ça devient grave, là ! » ou même un « non », sobre et classique.

« Severus m'a dit que Slug avait invité un haut placé du ministère. Si je le rencontre, et qu'il a une bonne opinion de moi, j'aurai une place directement à ma sortie de Poudlard.

- Et en quoi ça me concerne ? je demande en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

- Il se trouve que je n'ai pas été invité.

- Je répète : en quoi ça me concerne ?

- Tu vas y aller avec moi, Anna-Leigh. De toute façon, si tu le fais, tu en profiteras un jour ou l'autre » siffle-t-il en se rapprochant de moi. Je peux sentir son haleine contre ma bouche, et je peux vous dire qu'il ne sent pas la rose (ahahahaha).

« Alors ? répète-t-il menaçant

- Je… »

Et là, bam, coup de théâtre ! La porte de la salle commune s'ouvre derrière nous, et Alex et Connor en sortent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Anna ?

- Rien. Rosier allait partir. N'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, » grogne-t-il en s'éloignant.

Les deux garçons se tournent vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

« Il te pose des problèmes ? demande Alex, soucieux.

- Quoi ? nooon, qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer ? je réponds en lui tapotant le bras. Ça va vous ?

- Oui, mais… hésite Connor. Tu nous le dirais si tu avais des problèmes ? Hein ?

- Mais oui, mais oui.

- Bon, d'accord. Connor, on y va ? J'ai faim.

- Euh, ouais, vas-y, je te rejoins tout de suite. »

Alex hausse les épaules et s'éloigne, les mains dans les poches.

Connor se tourne vers moi, et se racle la gorge. Je le dévisage, intriguée.

« Oui ? »

Il se tait.

« Connor ?

- Euh, je me demandais si… commence-t-il.

- Oui ? »

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, et reprends.

« Non, rien. Oublie ça, ok ? Faut que j'y aille. A plus tard. »

Hum, Ok.

Il s'éloigne à son tour, tandis que je reste plantée devant l'entrée. Bizarre.

Je hausse les épaules, et entre dans ma salle commune après avoir résolu l'énigme du heurtoir.

Trois heures plus tard, je rejoins la Grande Salle pour déjeuner avec les garçons et Thalie (et l'ami de Thalie). Lily est assise un peu plus loin, avec Mary Macdonald, une de ses camarades de chambre. Elle nous fait la tête, je crois.

Je commence à ne plus supporter ça, moi, les gens qui boudent pour un oui ou pour un non.

Elle finira bien par se lasser un jour.

Après le déjeuner, les quatre garçons m'entraînent vers la statue d'une sorcière borgne.

« Regarde, me dit Loupiot, il faut juste tapoter la statue avec sa baguette et dire _dissendium »_

La statue se mit à glisser, dévoilant alors un espace suffisamment grand pour passer.

« Tu peux être fière, Anna, me dit James d'un ton pompeux en posant sa main sur mon épaule, tu es la première personne à qui les Maraudeursdévoilent un de leurs secrets ! »

* * *

Au fait, je voulais vous demander si ça vous dirait que je poste un dramione que je suis en train de traduire. Faîtes-moi signe si c'est oui :)

E: Déjà, désolée pour le temps de réponse! (un mois, je suis impardonnable). Merci :) Et pour le dramione, il n'y a que toi qui a répondu, donc je vais terminer la traduction et puis je verrais. Bisous.


	11. Chapter 10

Voilà, nouveau chapitre. Désolée pour le retard, et merci pour vos messages :)

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

_« Tu peux être fière, Anna, me dit James d'un ton pompeux en posant sa main sur mon épaule, tu es la première personne à qui les Maraudeurs dévoilent un de leurs secrets ! »_

« Waouh, quel honneur ! » je lui lance avec un petit sourire (complètement faux, d'ailleurs, le sourire).

Parce que je ne suis plus vraiment sûre de vouloir y aller. Déjà, leur passage est tout petit et obscur, et puis on n'a pas le droit de sortir du château, surtout par les temps qui courent, avec tous les attentats et les assassinats… En plus, si quelqu'un nous voit, on ira en retenue. On pourrait peut-être même se faire expulser de l'école. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour leur dire tout ça, quand Blacky me dit durement :

« Me dit pas que t'as peur, Mehing. »

C'est cette phrase qui me décide. Je prends un air déterminé et attrape la cape noire que Loupiot me tend.

« Bien sûr que non. Après toi. »

Il fronce les sourcils, et entre dans le passage à la suite de James et Peter. Je lui emboîte le pas, et Loupiot me suit.

Il referme l'entrée, et l'obscurité se fait dans le tunnel. Je frissonne, mais ne dis rien pour ne pas m'attirer une remarque moqueuse de l'autre idiot. J'avance à petits pas prudents, mais je trébuche tout de même parfois.

Nous avançons depuis environ cinq minutes, quand soudain, je fonce dans une surface dure. Je pousse un cri de douleur, et Blacky ricane.

« Eh ! Je m'exclame. Tu aurais pu me dire que ça tournait ! On n'y voit rien, en plus ! Faites quelque chose ! »

Je plonge la main dans ma poche pour chercher ma baguette, quand je sens une main se poser dans mon dos, et une autre qui attrape la mienne.

« C'est bon, je vais te guider, t'es contente ? » ronchonne la voix de Blacky.

Je retire vivement ma main.

« Crétin ! je râle. Je pensais à un Lumos ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi bête ! »

Et là, je me prends à nouveau un mur dans la tête, et le passage s'éclaire soudainement. Je me rends compte que le mur, c'est en fait le dos de Blacky qui s'est arrêté en plein milieu du chemin. Il me lance un regard mauvais et se remet à marcher. J'entends James qui dit joyeusement :

« Pourquoi j'y ai jamais pensé ? C'est trop une bonne idée !

- Pardon ? je m'écrie. Vous l'avez emprunté combien de fois, ce passage ?

- On l'a découvert fin septembre, je crois, réponds Loupiot.

- Et vous n'avez JAMAIS pensé au Lumos ? je m'exclame. Mais quels crétins… j'ajoute dans un murmure.

- Je trouvais ça drôle de les voir rentrer dans les murs, me chuchote Loupiot dans l'oreille, tandis que Blacky renifle.

- Mais toi, comment tu faisais ? Tu vois dans le noir ? » je lui demande.

Son visage se ferme immédiatement.

« Ouais. » dit-il.

Puis il me pousse pour que j'avance. D'accord, sympa. Je me demande ce qu'il a, quand même. Je n'ai pourtant pas dit quelque chose de mal, non ? Je me gratte la tête et accélère pour rattraper Blacky qui m'a presque semée.

Je jette discrètement un regard en arrière. Remus a les yeux perdus dans le vague, et il tripote machinalement sa baguette en avançant d'un pas traînant.

Nous marchons encore une dizaine de minutes, pour atteindre un petit escalier qui débouche sur une trappe. James met un doigt sur ses lèvres pour nous dire de nous taire, et soulève la trappe. Et puis il disparait. Peter le suit, et Blacky aussi. Je sors à mon tour, et m'aperçois que nous sommes dans une sorte de réserve. Il y a des cartons un peu partout, posés sur le sol en terre battue ou sur des étagères. Il y a aussi une sorte d'atelier dans un coin. Je hausse un sourcil, surprise. Loupiot surgit derrière moi, referme la trappe, et prends mon bras sans un bruit pour me guider vers un autre escalier. Nous le grimpons et débouchons dans une salle emplie de… friandises ?

« On est où, là ? je chuchote à Loupiot.

- Honeydukes » répond-il en retrouvant son sourire.

Je le suis tandis qu'il slalome entre les étagères. Nous atteignons la porte. Qui est fermée. Bien sûr, on est dimanche.

« Comment on va faire pour sortir ? je demande.

- Tu vas voir » dit Remus avec un sourire amusé.

Un peu lunatique, lui. Je le regarde s'assoir sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et où sont les autres ? je questionne, m'apercevant que les trois garçons ne sont plus avec nous depuis qu'on est sortis du passage.

- Mais quelle curieuse ! Attends un peu » dit-il, mystérieux.

Du coup, je m'installe en tailleur à côté de lui.

« ça va encore être long ? » je demande au bout de deux minutes.

L'arrivée d'un vieil homme aux cheveux et à la barbe blanche qui ressemble un peu à Dumbledore (et qui louche), répond à ma question. Je bondis sur mes pieds rapidement, prête à m'excuser (ou à m'enfuir), quand je vois que James, Peter et Blacky le suivent de près.

« Salut Remus ! » s'exclame le vieillard.

Il lui adresse un grand sourire édenté. Loupiot se lève à son tour et lui serre la main.

« Bonjour, Harry.

- Oh, mais Sirius ne m'avait pas dit que vous aviez amené une amie ! Bonjour, miss ! dit-il en louchant dans ma direction. Je suis Harry ! ajoute-t-il en me tendant la main.

- Euh, bonjour monsieur, je réponds en la serrant doucement.

- Qu'elle est jolie ! Comment t'appelles-tu, ma chérie ?

- Anna-Leigh…

- Quel beau prénom ! Tu es à Gryffondor, toi aussi ? continue-t-il me secouant la main vigoureusement, tandis que Loupiot et James rigolent discrètement derrière lui.

- Non, Serdaigle. »

Il commence un peu à me faire peur, là.

« Serdaigle ? Une jeune fille intelligente, alors ! Figure-toi que c'était ma maison quand j'étais à Poudlard ! Mais c'était il y a très longtemps ! Si tu veux, tu peux rester pour prendre le thé avec Polly et moi, et je te raconterai mes aventures ! s'enthousiasme-t-il en faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains.

- Désolé, Harry, intervient Loupiot. Je lui lance un regard de gratitude. « On voulait se balader un peu. »

- Oh, quel dommage… Une autre fois, alors, ma petite Anna-Leigh ! me dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

- Euh, oui, c'est ça, je dis

- A tout à l'heure, Harry ! » s'exclame James en sortant de la boutique.

Le vil homme nous salue de la main et referme la porte derrière nous.

A peine avons-nous fait quelques pas en direction du centre du village que Remus et James se laissent glisser au sol, morts de rire.

Je les fixe, un sourcil haussé, attendant qu'ils arrêtent de rire pour m'expliquer. Mais je me rends rapidement compte qu'ils ne sont pas prêts de s'arrêter. Je me plante devant eux, les poings sur les hanches.

« Eh ! » je m'exclame.

Aucune attention ne m'est portée. Blacky s'adosse à un mur, l'air méprisant, et se met à inspecter ses ongles. Peter se place à côté de lui et tente de reproduire son expression, mais ça ne fonctionne pas trop. Tu te fais du mal tout seul, Peter.

« Eh ! » je répète en tapant du pied.

Loupiot se relève enfin et essuie ses larmes, puis il tend la main à James (qui rigole toujours comme un bossu) pour l'aider à se relever.

« Bon ! je dis. C'était qui, lui ?

- Harry ! » s'exclame James avec un sourire malicieux.

Je soupire d'exaspération.

« Je crois que j'avais compris.

- C'est le gérant d'Honeydukes, répond Loupiot gentiment. Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as jamais vu, tout le monde le connait à l'école.

- Eh bien pas moi.

- Tu es déjà allée à Honeydukes, au moins ?

- Non, quand je vais à Pré-au-lard, ce n'est pas pour acheter des bonbons ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas d'argent de poche, alors…

- Tu n'es JAMAIS allée à Honeydukes ? demande James, horrifié à l'idée que je n'aie jamais mis les pieds dans son deuxième magasin préféré (oui, le premier, c'est Zonko. Il me l'a dit une fois).

- Puisque je te dis que non. Ça va, je n'en suis pas encore morte.

- T'es bien une Serdaigle, toi » lâche soudainement Blacky.

Ça veut dire quoi ça, « je suis bien une Serdaigle » ? Parce que je ne vais pas à Honeydukes ? Je connais une tonne de Serdaigles qui y vont ! Liam, pour commencer (d'ailleurs, Aly le disputait tout le temps à cause de ça). Et puis Connor, et Alex, et puis… tous les garçons de ma promo, en fait. Les filles sont trop occupées à surveiller leur ligne.

« Mais pourquoi il vous aide ? je questionne.

- La première fois qu'on a emprunté le passage, et qu'on a débouché dans sa cave, il y était et nous a vus. Alors on lui a tout expliqué, et il nous a dit qu'il avait lui-même découvert ce passage quand il était à Poudlard mais qu'il avait oublié son existence. Il était tellement heureux de voir que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait trouvé qu'il a proposé de nous aider. Et voilà ! explique James.

- Et Polly, c'est qui ? Sa femme ?

- Non, sourit Loupiot, c'est sa chatte. Il l'adore.

- Bon, on y va ? demande Blacky sèchement en voyant que j'allais poser une autre question (sur l'âge d'Harry, cette fois).

- Oui, oui. Vous voulez aller où ? demande James. Les Trois Balais, ça vous va ?

- Je vote pour, réponds Remus. Il fait un peu trop froid pour rester dehors.

- Je suis pour aussi, je dis. En plus, tout le reste est fermé.

- Ok » marmonne Blacky.

Peter ne dit rien, mais nous suit tandis que nous nous dirigeons vers le bar. Il est toujours d'accord avec James et Blacky, de toute façon. Il serait temps qu'il se rebelle, je pense. Comment il va faire, après Poudlard ? Il faudra bien qu'il se débrouille sans eux, quand James sera marié avec Lily et qu'ils auront 4 enfants, quand Blacky aura trouvé l'amour en la personne de la sœur de Rosier et qu'ils iront vivre en Estonie, et que Remus sera prof de divination. Pauvre Peter. Et pauvre Remus ! Prof de divination…

James pousse la porte des Trois balais et la tient pour nous laisser entrer. La salle est plutôt remplie, mais nous dénichons une table discrète au fond de la salle.

Remus se lève et propose d'aller chercher nos consommations.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

James répond, mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je viens de voir des cheveux bruns que je connais, sur une femme qui glisse entre les tables avec un plateau dans les mains. Je plisse les yeux pour mieux la voir, mais elle bouge trop, et elle me tourne le dos tout le temps. Soudain, elle se retourne et nos regards se croisent. C'est elle, j'en suis sûre. Un éclair de compréhension passe dans ses yeux bleus tandis que je me lève brusquement. J'entends à peine le « Eeeeh » surpris de James. La femme, sans me quitter des yeux, chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille de sa patronne, attrape sa veste et s'enfuit dans la rue. Je voudrais la suivre, mais Loupiot me retient par le bras.

« Anna ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Je me rassois lentement, fixant toujours la porte qui bat. Puis je le regarde.

« Rien. Rien du tout.

- T'es sûre ? demande-t-il en me regardant, soucieux.

- Oui.

- Si tu le dis… Tu veux une bièraubeurre ? Ou autre chose ? Je te l'offre, ajoute-t-il.

- Un chocolat chaud, s'il te plaît, je réponds en lui souriant. Merci.

- C'est pas juste, Remus, tu ne veux jamais rien m'offrir, se plaint James. Même quand je demande gentiment.

- Toi, c'est pas pareil, rétorque Loupiot. Sirius ? Comme d'habitude ?

- Non, une bièraubeurre.

- Mais tu prends toujours un… commence à protester Loupiot.

- Eh ben pas aujourd'hui ! » le coupe Blacky.

Remus le regarde étrangement, puis s'éloigne vers le bar pour commander. Le silence s'installe entre nous, et mes yeux glissent sans arrêts vers la porte, espérant qu'elle va s'ouvrir, tout en ne le voulant pas. La Flûte me fixe d'un air craintif depuis l'autre bout de la table.

Enfin, Remus revient avec nos boissons. Je le remercie quand il me tend la tasse et trempe mes lèvres dans le breuvage chaud et sucré.

Quand je relève les yeux, je me rends compte que ce ne sont plus deux, mais six yeux qui me fixent. Blacky, lui, porte une grand attention à son verre.

« Anna, commence Loupiot. Pourquoi tu t'es levée, tout à l'heure ? »

Je grogne. Il ne va pas recommencer.

« Pour rien.

- Il y a bien quelque chose ! s'exclame James.

- C'est à cause de la femme qui est partie ? demande La Flûte.

- Quelle femme, Peter ? questionne Remus. Je me glace.

- Une femme brune, assez grande, avec de beaux yeux bleus clairs, qui est sortie il y a une dizaine de minutes.

- Qui est-ce ? demande Remus en se tournant vers moi.

- Personne !

- Tu peux nous le dire si tu as des problèmes, Anna. On est tes amis, maintenant, non ?

- C'est vrai que quand l'autre petit con t'a laissée tomber, tu es venue directement vers nous, lâche Blacky en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Ça mérite au moins une petite confidence. Surtout que ça ne doit pas être très grave, te connaissant. »

Je me lève lentement et m'approche de lui. Il soutient mon regard dégoûté pendant quelques secondes, et je le gifle.

« Crétin, je siffle. Et vous, j'ajoute plus fort en direction des trois autres, ne me posez plus de questions, c'est compris ?

- Mais, Anna… proteste Loupiot, tu as peut-être besoin d'aide…

- Mais purée ! je m'exclame. Vous ne comprenez pas que je n'ai PAS envie d'en parler ? Que ce soit à vous ou à quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Toutes les têtes se sont tournées vers nous. Je tourne les talons et m'apprête à sortir, quand je fonce dans quelqu'un. Je m'excuse et essaye de le contourner, mais il m'attrape par le bras.

« Miss Mehing, dit-il. Que faîtes-vous ici ? Cette question s'adresse aussi à vous, Messieurs. Et Mr Pettigrow, inutile d'essayer de vous dissimuler sous la table, je vous ai vu. Venez, sortons d'ici. »

Le professeur Crossbow (car c'est bien lui) nous mène vers la sortie, sans me lâcher le bras. Dehors, il nous entraîne vers une ruelle isolée. C'est seulement là qu'il consent à laisser mon bras partir.

« Très bien. Vous avez trente secondes pour vous expliquer, nous dit-il. J'attends » ajoute-t-il en voyant que personne ne parle.

Je baisse la tête. J'en étais sûre. Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Je vais être expulsée, et je passerais le reste de ma vie dans le grenier qui me sert de chambre dans le château de mon père.

« C'est ma faute, déclare soudainement Blacky. C'est moi qui ai voulu venir. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord. »

Je relève la tête, surprise. Blacky qui se dénonce pour nous ? Etonnant.

Notre professeur de DCFM se passe une main sur le visage. Il a soudainement l'air très fatigué.

« Ecoutez, les enfants. Je pense que vous ne saisissez pas complètement l'ampleur de la situation. Dehors, c'est… dangereux. Extrêmement dangereux. Et vous, vous ne pouvez pas vous défendre seuls. Imaginez qu'il y ait eu une attaque pendant que vous étiez dans le bar. Qu'auriez-vous fait ?

- Eh bien, utiliser les sorts que vous nous avez appris, réponds James.

- Ça ne suffit pas, Mr Potter, réponds le professeur en secouant la tête. Vous avez 15 ans, Bon Dieu ! Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre les serviteurs du Mage Noir. Absolument rien. Vous seriez morts. Vos parents vous auraient pleuré en disant que vous étiez trop jeunes pour mourir. Mais en temps de guerre, personne n'est trop jeune pour mourir.

- Nous sommes donc en guerre, Professeur ? demande Remus.

- Pas encore. Mais ça ne saurait tarder. »

Personne ne parle pendant quelques secondes. Puis le professeur Crossbow reprend :

« Je ne vais pas vous dénoncer au Professeur Dumbledore. Vous allez seulement rentre au château par le chemin par le quel vous êtes venus. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, par où êtes-vous venus ? demande-t-il.

- Un passage secret qui mène à Honeydukes, répond Blacky.

- Très bien. Je vous accompagne jusque-là. »

Tout le chemin se fait en silence, mais, une fois arrivé devant l'échoppe, notre professeur reprend la parole :

« Maintenant, je veux que vous me promettiez de ne plus revenir seuls à Pré-au-Lard. Surtout vous, Miss Mehing. »

Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Enfin, il n'a pas besoin de me le faire promettre, je ne reviendrais pas illégalement.

« C'est promis, disent les garçons en cœur.

- Promis » je dis.

Le professeur nous regarde d'un air satisfait.

« Allez, disparaissez. On se voit au prochain cours. »

Nous acquiesçons, et James toque à la porte pour qu'Harry nous ouvre, ce qu'il fait aussitôt. Il devait sûrement être caché derrière la porte à écouter ce que nous disions. Nous le remercions, reprenons le tunnel (cette fois, James utilise le Lumos dès le début, tout content) puis, arrivés dans les couloirs du château, nous nous séparons sans un mot pour regagner nos dortoirs respectifs.

Heureusement, le mien est vide. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec Rogers. A ce moment, je voudrais juste tout raconter à Liam, qu'il me serre dans ses bras en me disant que j'ai rêvé, et que ce n'était pas elle. Il était dans la salle commune, je l'ai vu en entrant. Seulement, il n'a même pas levé les yeux de son livre quand je suis passée devant lui. Peut-être que Blacky a raison. Peut-être que Liam est un petit con, finalement...

* * *

Pepoune: Coucou! Mes vacances se sont super bien passées. Et toi? :) Aha, tu pensais tout connaître en lisant la suite? Et bah non! Cruelle que je suis (en vrai j'essaye de faire du suspense xD). Biz!

SevenSnow: Merci pour ton message! Bravo pour ton bac :) et ne t'inquiètes pas, il faut être égoïste dans la vie :) Biz!


	12. Chapter 11

Coucou! Nouveau chapitre, plutôt rapide *fièredemoi*

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 11

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes vendredi, il est 18h15, les cours sont terminés et demain les vacances de noël commencent. Oh Joie, me direz-vous. Eh bien non, pas pour moi. Demain matin, je retourne dans le manoir de mon père, et je n'en ai pas du tout envie. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je dois rentrer, d'ailleurs. Habituellement, je passe toujours les vacances de noël au château (« parce que Noël est un jour de célébration, et te voir le transformerait en jour malheureux » dixit ma belle-mère). J'en déduis donc qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'important. Mais quoi ? Je ne sais pas.

En plus, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé quelqu'un qui veuille m'accompagner à la soirée de Slug. Lily y va avec Remus, et elle a refusé que j'amène James. Peter a peur de moi, et Blacky… Même pas la peine d'essayer. Il y a bien Rosier qui veut que j'y aille avec lui pour s'introduire dans la haute sphère de la société magique, mais je lui dis non à chaque fois. Mais si ça continue, je vais être forcée d'accepter.

Troisième chose : on ne sait toujours pas qui nous a dénoncés au prof de DCFM lorsqu'on est allés à Pré-au-lard. J'avais pensé à Lily, mais quand je lui ai posé la question, elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas elle. Qu'elle avait voulu le faire, mais qu'il n'était pas dans son bureau quand elle y était allée. Et puis après elle s'est excusée de s'être emportée, mais elle a soutenu qu'on avait été idiots d'y aller. Elle avait peut-être raison, en fait. J'aurais dû l'écouter.

Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi Blacky a voulu se dénoncer pour nous.

Enfin bref. Je dois retourner au dortoir faire ma valise. Les couloirs sont pleins d'élèves qui se disent au revoir, ou traînent leur malle derrière eux en direction du bureau de leur directeur de maison, pour prendre la poudre de cheminette et retrouver leur joyeuse famille autour d'un joyeux repas dans une joyeuse maison décorée joyeusement (aigrie, moi ? Nooon). Moi, je pars demain matin parce que Margaret estime qu'une soirée sans moi est une soirée sauvée. C'est bien de se sentir aimée.

Quand j'arrive dans la salle commune, elle est presque vide. Quelques premières et deuxièmes années jouent au pendu réutilisable, et un garçon est assis dans un fauteuil devant le feu. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, il me tourne le dos. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il a les cheveux châtains. Je crois l'entendre m'appeler quand je passe derrière lui, mais quand je me retourne, il a toujours l'air absorbé par le feu qui danse dans la cheminé. J'ai surement rêvé.

Je grimpe les escaliers en colimaçon et pénètre dans mon dortoir. Mes quatre colocataires sont là, et discutent de je ne sais quoi, encore quelque chose qui contribuera à sauver le monde, sûrement. Elles s'arrêtent net quand elles me voient, et Rogers demande avec sa voix nasillarde :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

- Je t'informe que cette pièce est aussi mon dortoir depuis cinq ans, je déclare, exaspérée, en me laissant tomber sur mon lit. Mais allez-y, continuez, faîtes comme si je n'étais pas là. »

Elle me regarde d'un air soupçonneux, puis retourne à sa conversation. Oh, quelle surprise, elles parlent de… vêtements ! Étonnant. Enfin, plus exactement, elles comparent leurs tenues pour ce soir. Le banquet de noël. Passionnant.

Je vais faire une petite sieste, moi, tiens. Il est 18h30, et le banquet commence à 20h. J'ai le temps, je ferais ma valise plus tard. Je ferme les baldaquins de mon lit, et m'étends en essayant d'ignorer les voix des autres filles qui s'enthousiasment devant une robe blanche. Puis je ferme les yeux et m'endors rapidement.

Quand je me réveille, il est 19h45. Ouhlà, je ferais mieux de me dépêcher. J'ouvre mes rideaux, et bondit sur mes pieds. Je fouille rapidement ma malle à la recherche d'une robe portable (et potable). J'en déniche une, bleu marine, à manches longues, simple. Je me débarrasse de mon uniforme, et l'enfile à toute vitesse. Je passe une paire de collants noirs, et chausse des mocassins de la même couleur. Je dépose une goutte de parfum derrière mon oreille droite, attrape ma baguette que je glisse dans la ceinture de ma robe et dévale les escaliers. La salle commune est vide, à présent. Je la traverse et sors dans le couloir, puis je suis le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il y a foule dans le Grand Hall, jusque devant la porte de la salle. J'aperçois Rogers, avec sa fameuse robe blanche, qui drague Blacky. Elle me lance un regard de défi par-dessus son épaule. Grand bien lui fasse. Qu'elle le garde, le Blacky, ça me ferait des vacances.

Je cherche Loupiot et James du regard, mais je ne les vois pas. Ils doivent être dans la foule. Je tente de m'y frayer un chemin, quand quelqu'un m'attrape par le bras. Je me retourne, intriguée. C'est Connor, qui me sourit.

« Salut, Anna, dit-il.

- Oh, salut, Connor.

- Je voulais… commence-t-il.

- Dis, tu n'as pas vu Remus ? je le coupe, en me tordant le cou pour essayer de voir mon ami.

- Non, mais je…

- C'est bizarre, il m'avait dit qu'il me retrouverait ici…

- Anna ! s'exclame-t-il.

- Oui ? je dis en me tournant vers lui.

- Tu pourrais m'écouter, s'il-te-plaît ? » demande-t-il, les dents serrées.

Je le dévisage. Il est tout rouge, et il tremble un peu. Il est peut-être malade.

« Je t'écoute, vas-y. »

Il se tord les mains, et reprends :

« Je-sais-que-Slug-t'a-invité-à-sa-soirée-et-je-voul ais-savoir-si-tu-voulais-qu'on-y-aille-ensemble ! » dit-il à toute vitesse.

J'ouvre la bouche, choquée. Alors la fois où j'espérais qu'il allait m'inviter se réalise enfin ! Mais je pensais que je ne l'intéressais pas du tout, moi.

Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ? Oui, non ? « D'accord, mais en amis ? ». Je tourne et retourne le problème dans ma tête, sans voir les autres rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Certains me bousculent, mais je ne m'en rends même pas compte.

Au bout de cinq minutes, je décide enfin, et j'ouvre la bouche (qui était déjà ouverte depuis le début, d'ailleurs) pour lui répondre, quand un bras se pose sur mes épaules, et une voix dit :

« Désolée, vieux, mais elle y va avec moi. »

… Pardon ? Depuis quand ? Ma bouche s'ouvre encore plus (si c'est possible) sous la surprise. Je tourne la tête vers la droite. Et là, ma mâchoire se décroche carrément. C'est Blacky. _Blacky. _Blacky, le mec qui me hait, vient de dire que j'allais à la soirée de Slug avec lui. C'est une blague. Pile quand j'allais accepter la demande de Connor, en plus. Je le déteste, mais je suis trop surprise pour protester.

Et à ce moment précis, Slughorn passe à côté de nous et entends la phrase de Blacky.

« Oh ! Un nouveau couple se forme ! Magnifique ! Vous avez beaucoup de chance, miss, j'en connais qui seraient prêtes à tuer pour venir à une de mes soirées avec monsieur Black. »

Oui, moi aussi j'en connais. Et moi, je serais prête à LE tuer pour ne pas y aller avec lui. Notre cher professeur sort un petit carnet de sa poche et note quelque chose.

« Voilà ! s'exclame-t-il d'un ton jovial. J'ai noté vos noms, et j'ai hâte de vous voir tous les deux à ma soirée ! Et, monsieur Black, votre frère sera présent aussi, ainsi que votre cousine Narcissa et son tout nouveau mari ! Bonne soirée, jeunes gens » finit-il en s'éloignant.

« Génial, » marmonne Blacky.

Je cligne des yeux, éberluée. Tout ça s'est passé en moins de trois minutes, et sans que j'ai mon mot à dire. Je suis donc obligée d'aller à cette soirée idiote avec un abruti, pour y voir des personnes encore pires que l'abruti en question (oui, c'est possible). Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui. Génial.

Connor toussote à côté de nous. J'avais oublié qu'il était là. Le pauvre.

« Bon, ben je vous laisse… Bonnes vacances Anna. Black.»

Il me fait un petit sourire triste et s'éloigne vers l'entrée de la salle. Je me mords la lèvre. J'aurais bien aimé y aller avec lui, moi. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Foutu Blacky, foutu Slug, et foutu carnet de Slug !

Blacky soupire et ôte son bras de mon épaule.

« Bon, tu peux me dire merci, cette fois. »

Désolée si je me répète, mais : pardon ?

« Pourquoi je ferais ça, crétin ? »

Il me toise, exaspéré.

« Tu vas me dire que tu voulais accepter ? Tu… »

Je le coupe en l'attrapant par la manche et en le tirant derrière moi. Dans un couloir un peu plus loin, je trouve un placard à balais. Je le pousse dedans, puis entre à mon tour et ferme la porte. Il illumine sa baguette (au moins il a retenu la leçon du passage secret. C'est déjà ça) et s'assoit sur un sceau retourné.

« Pourquoi tu m'a emmené là ?

- Je ne veux pas que les autres entendent ce que je vais te dire.

- Il suffisait de chuchoter, déclare-t-il comme si j'étais une demeurée.

- Avec toi je finis toujours par hurler, quoi que tu dises. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, je dis en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Je voulais juste t'aider, moi ! s'exclame-t-il. Remus m'a demandé d'être sympa avec toi, j'obéis.

- Mais j'avais PAS envie que tu m'aides ! J'allais dire oui ! je me mets à crier.

- Laisse-moi rire, tu l'as regardé pendant trois minutes avec des yeux de merlans frits, la bouche ouverte, sans rien dire ! C'était évident que tu voulais refuser mais que tu ne savais pas quoi lui dire ! »

Mais quel idiot… Je me pince l'arête du nez et respire profondément.

« A l'avenir, évite de m'aider, d'accord ? Maintenant on est coincé ensemble pour cette fichue soirée !

- Exact. Tu tâcheras de ne pas me faire honte » lâche-t-il dédaigneusement avant d'ouvrir la porte et de partir les mains dans les poches, me laissant seule dans le placard. Génial.

Je sors à mon tour et me dirige vers la Grande Salle. Je m'assois entre Thalie et Lily, qui me demande où j'étais passé, tandis que de l'autre côté de la table le regard de Remus oscille entre Blacky et moi.

Le banquet prend enfin fin. Je me lève à l'instar de tous les autres élèves qui vont rentrer se coucher dans leur dortoir. J'entends vaguement Remus nous dire qu'il va faire sa ronde avant de rentrer. C'est vrai qu'il est préfet. Lily le suit. Elle est préfète elle aussi.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne, Anna ? » me demande James en haut du Grand Escalier. Je secoue la tête.

« Non merci, j'arriverai à retrouver le chemin toute seule. Mais merci.

- D'accord. Passe de bonnes vacances !

- Ouais. Toi aussi. »

Ils partent à gauche, moi à droite. J'ai envie de traîner un peu dans les couloirs avant de rentrer. C'est horrible, je me transforme en délinquante !

… Tant pis.

Je marche au hasard des couloirs, réveillant les portraits qui grommellent avant de se rendormir quand je suis passée. Soudain, j'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi. Je me retourne vivement, mais je ne vois personne.

Bon, je vais peut-être rentrer, maintenant. Sauf que je suis un peu loin de la tour des Serdaigles. J'accélère le pas, mais j'entends encore les bruits de pas. Et il n'y a encore personne quand je me retourne. C'est peut-être un fantôme qui s'amuse à me faire peur ?

Ou peut-être pas, je me dis quand je sens une main m'agripper et me plaquer contre le mur. Je me cogne la tête contre le mur en pierre. Aïe.

Ma baguette est tombée au sol, et du coup s'est éteinte, donc le couloir est obscur et je ne vois pas la personne dont la main entoure maintenant ma gorge.

Là, je panique. Vraiment.

La personne approche sa bouche de mon oreille, et je sens son souffle dans mon cou.

« Bonsoir, Anna. »

Je me glace. C'est la voix de Rosier. Il allume sa baguette et me dévisage, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu ne devrais pas te promener dans les couloirs seule, dit-il d'un ton dégagé. Surtout…la nuit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? je chuchote.

- J'ai appris que tu allais à la soirée de Slug avec Black. »

Encore ça ? Il rôde dans les couloirs la nuit pour m'attraper et me parler de _ça ? _Il est complètement malade !

« Pourquoi t'es obsédé par cette soirée ? je rétorque, malgré ma peur. Comme si tu en avais besoin pour te faire une place dans le monde. Ton nom devrait suffire, non ? »

Il me lâche, et sourit encore plus.

« Je me suis fait à l'idée que tu n'irais pas avec moi. Le problème, c'est plutôt _lui_. »

Je tente de me décaler vers la gauche pour pouvoir m'enfuir, mais il m'attrape par les épaules et me plaque à nouveau contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Il… empiète sur mon territoire, déclare-t-il froidement.

- Comment ça ? je demande doucement.

- Tu es à moi, Anna. A moi seul, me murmure-t-il dans l'oreille. Et je ne peux plus attendre. »

Il pose une de ses mains sur ma cuisse et utilise l'autre pour bloquer mes mains. Je me mets à hurler quand je sens sa main remonter sous ma robe, ce qui a pour seul effet de le faire rire.

« Oh, tu peux crier tant que tu veux, tu as choisi un des couloirs les plus isolé pour te balader. Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aiderais inconsciemment. » dit-il en posant ses lèvres dans mon cou, ce qui me fait frissonner.

« Lâche-moi, Rosier, je murmure. S'il te plaît, tu me fais peur… »

Il ricane et sa main monte un peu plus le long de ma cuisse. Je ferme les yeux, terrifiée.

Tout à coup, un bruit de course nous vient du bout du couloir et un jet de lumière rouge atteint Rosier, dont les yeux s'écarquillent sous le choc, et qui s'écroule au sol. Je ne bouge pas mais me mets à sangloter nerveusement.

« Anna ! s'écrie la voix de Loupiot. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Les larmes me coupent la voix, et je ne peux pas lui répondre, mais je me jette dans ses bras. Il me serre contre lui doucement.

« Viens, me dit-il, je te ramène à ton dortoir. »

Je lève les yeux vers lui.

« Je peux pas… rester avec toi ? S'il te plaît ? »

Il ne dit rien, mais change de direction, laissant Rosier étendu de tout son long sur le sol.

* * *

Pepoune:Aha, tu crois que c'est Rosier? *l'auteure psychopathe prend un air mystérieux* Hum, hum, p'tetre ben que oui, p'tetre ben que non! Et je pense pas (genre la fille écrit une histoire mais ne sait pas ce qui se passe dans la tête des personnages. Ce sont eux qui la gouvernent, en fait) que Rosier ait voulu aller jusqu'au bout, il voulait juste lui faire peur et lui montrer que c'était lui le chef. Comment il se la pète, quoi. Bisous!


	13. Chapter 12

Coucou! Nouveau chapitre, fruit de mon incapacité à dormir avant 1h depuis plusieurs nuits. Mais bon, on s'en fiche. Bonne lecture, et merki aus gentilles personnes qui me laissent des messages :)

* * *

Chapitre 12

Un bras passé autour de ma taille, Loupiot me guide dans les couloirs sombres, qu'il éclaire avec sa baguette (qu'il tient dans son autre main). Moi, je ne fais que jeter des regards en arrière pour être sûre que Rosier ne nous suit pas.

Loupiot vient de me raconter comment il m'avait trouvée : il finissait sa ronde dans les couloirs quand il a entendu mon cri. Et il a couru en direction du bruit jusqu'à ce qu'il nous trouve. Et voilà. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, je m'en rends compte.

Après, je lui ai dit ce qu'il s'était passé avec Rosier. Il n'a rien dit, mais il m'a serrée plus fort contre lui. C'était pile ce dont j'avais besoin. Il est génial.

Quand nous arrivons devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il ôte son bras de ma taille, mais me prends la main à la place et me fait un sourire rassurant.

« Tu viens ? »

J'acquiesce et le suis dans l'escalier jusqu'à son dortoir. Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, j'entends James qui dit :

« Remus ! T'étais où ? Lily est… Oh Anna ! s'exclame-t-il quand il me voit. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Elle va dormir là cette nuit, annonce Loupiot en me faisant assoir sur son lit.

- Pardon ? s'exclame Blacky, qui vient de sortir de la salle de bain. Ecoute Rem', t'es un de mes meilleurs amis, mais évite de ramener tes traînées quand on est là ! »

… Okay. En temps normal, je lui aurais bondit dessus toutes griffes dehors pour lui arracher les yeux et les lui faire manger, mais là je n'en ai même pas envie. Je suis juste fatiguée.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte.

« C'est bon, je m'en vais.

- Non, pas question, déclare Remus en m'attrapant par le bras. Toi, tu restes ici. Et toi, continue-t-il en se tournant vers Blacky, tu te la fermes. »

Le concerné s'étouffe d'indignation, et va s'assoir sur son lit, la bouche pincée. Remus se tourne à nouveau vers moi, et me tend maladroitement un de ses pyjamas. Je le regarde d'un air perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que j'en fasse ?

« Hum, dit-il en se grattant la tête, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être prendre une douche. »

Une douche… Quelle bonne idée ! J''ai besoin de me débarrasser de son odeur et de la sensation de ses mains sur moi. Je remercie Loupiot d'un sourire et m'enferme dans la salle de bain. J'enlève mes vêtements et me glisse sous la douche. Dès que l'eau commence à couler, j'entends Loupiot qui hurle dans la pièce d'à côté.

Je coupe l'eau, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il dit, mais il se tait. Il ne doit pas vouloir que j'écoute. Alors je m'applique à effacer la trace de Rosier en frottant comme une folle chaque centimètre carré de ma peau qu'il a touché. Je finis par me griffer le cou, à l'endroit où il a posé ses lèvres, mais je n'ai pas mal. Je regarde le sang qui dégouline le long de mon épaule et qui se mêle à l'eau pour finir par disparaître.

Et je me laisse glisser sur le sol froid, ignorant l'eau qui coule toujours sur mon corps, me lavant de sa présence. Je me mets à trembler. De froid, peut-être.

Et puis je pense à ce qu'il a dit. Que j'étais à lui. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et le fait qu'il en a assez d'attendre ? Je n'y comprends rien… Je replie mes genoux et pose ma tête dans mes bras croisées.

Des coups à la porte me font sursauter.

« Anna ? demande une voix inquiète. Tout va bien ? Ça fait vingt minutes que l'eau coule. »

Vingt minutes ? Déjà ?

Je ferme le robinet et sors de la douche. Je me sèche rapidement, enfile le pyjama de Loupiot et essore mes cheveux. Puis j'ouvre la porte et trouve Loupiot et James plantés devant. Peter m'observe depuis son lit, et Blacky est allongé, nous tournant le dos.

« Ça va ? me questionne James. Tu saignes » constate-t-il en approchant sa main de ma gorge.

Je l'attrape avant qu'elle ne m'atteigne.

« Me touche pas. S'il te plaît. »

Il hoche la tête, compréhensif, et ramène sa main vers lui. Remus a dû lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce dernier s'approche de moi et passe un bras autour de mes épaules. C'est bizarre, mais quand c'est lui, ça ne me fait rien.

« Viens, dit-il, je vais te laisser mon lit.

- Mais, et toi ? tu vas dormir où ? je demande.

- Avec James.

- Tu ne voudrais pas rester avec moi ? »

Il hésite, puis hoche la tête. « D'accord, si tu veux. »

Je me dirige vers son lit et m'y allonge sur le côté. Il s'installe à côté de moi, et je me blottis contre lui, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou tandis qu'il pose une main sur ma tête pour me caresser les cheveux.

« Allez, dors maintenant. Tu es en sécurité. » me chuchote-t-il.

La lumière s'éteint, et James nous souhaite une bonne nuit. Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre.

Le cauchemar qui me réveille un peu plus tard confirme mes craintes. J'ouvre les yeux dans le noir, écoutant le cœur battant la respiration profonde de Loupiot, et les ronflements que je devine être ceux de James et de Peter. Je me demande vraiment comment les deux autres arrivent à dormir avec un boucan pareil.

J'ai besoin de marcher un peu. Je déloge le bras de Loupiot qui s'est enroulé autour de ma taille pendant son sommeil, et balance mes jambes hors du lit. Le contact du sol froid sous mes pieds nus me réveille tout à fait. Je traverse le dortoir silencieusement et descends les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il n'y a personne, mais un feu brûle dans la cheminée. J'ignore les fauteuils qui font face à celle-ci, et me dirige vers la fenêtre pour m'assoir sur le rebord. J'ai toujours aimé regarder le ciel la nuit. C'est rassurant, je trouve.

Je suis en train de chercher Cassiopée, quand j'entends des pas dans l'escalier. Je me fige, et me retourne vivement pour voir Blacky apparaître. Je soupir de soulagement et reporte mon regard vers la fenêtre.

« Je t'ai fait peur ? demande-t-il.

- Un peu » j'avoue.

Je le sens se planter derrière moi.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? continue-t-il.

- Non.

- Cauchemar ?

- Oui, je souffle. Et toi ?

- Tu m'as réveillé en ouvrant la porte.

- Ah. Désolée.

- C'est pas grave. »

Il reste silencieux pendant une minute, puis lâche :

« Je suis désolé. »

Je me tourne vers lui, surprise. Blacky qui demande pardon ?

« Je… Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça tout à l'heure. C'était idiot… Je suis idiot. Pardon.

- Tu m'aurais demandé de t'excuser si Remus ne t'avais pas raconté ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Probablement pas » avoue-t-il après quelques secondes.

Au moins, il est honnête. C'est déjà ça.

« Comment tu sais qu'il nous l'a raconté ? demande-t-il ensuite en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il ne m'a pas envoyé sous la douche seulement parce qu'il pense à mon bien-être » je dis en haussant les épaules.

Il sourit légèrement et s'adosse au mur à côté de moi, les mains dans les poches.

« Tu regardais les étoiles ?

- Oui. Ça me rassure.

- Comment ça ?

- Quand j'étais petite, ma mère me disait toujours que les étoiles veillent sur nous. Que quoi qu'il se passe dans nos vies, elles sont là, au-dessus de nous. Elles nous protègent. Le ciel nocturne est une des rares choses qui ne changent pas dans ce monde, je dis en tournant mon visage vers la fenêtre.

- Mais il arrive que des étoiles meurent, objecte-t-il.

- C'est vrai… Mais tout a une fin, non ?

- Ouais… Comme le temps passé ici. »

J'acquiesce. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner au manoir, demain.

« Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, déclare-t-il soudain, comme un écho de mes pensées.

- Moi non plus, Blacky. Mais te sens pas obligé d'être sympa avec moi, ou de me faire des confidences, parce que t'as pitié de moi ou parce que Loupiot te l'a demandé. »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Il m'a simplement fait comprendre qu'on avait plus de choses en commun que je ne le croyais, tous les deux.

- Ah oui ? j'interroge en me tournant à nouveau vers lui, curieuse. Comme quoi ?

- La première raison, mais pas des moindres, c'est qu'on vit tous les deux dans une famille de sang-purs cinglés qui ne nous accepte pas parce qu'on n'est pas comme eux, lâche-t-il.

- Exact. »

Il se tait et me dévisage. Puis il reprend :

« Ecoute Anna, je pense qu'on devrait mettre nos différends de côté. On n'est peut-être pas prêts à devenir les meilleur amis du monde, mais t'es la seule susceptible de me comprendre dans mon entourage, et je suppose que c'est la même chose pour toi. »

Je ne réponds pas, pose mes pieds nus sur le sol et vais me placer devant la cheminée. Je tends les mains vers le feu pour les réchauffer.

« Pourquoi ? » je lui demande simplement. Je ne le vois pas, mais je suis persuadée qu'il a froncé les sourcils en entendant ma question. Je me retourne pour vérifier.

Gagné.

« Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu veux quelqu'un qui te comprenne ? Pourquoi maintenant, je veux dire. Tu te débrouilles depuis que tu as compris que t'étais pas comme ta famille, ce qui doit bien faire cinq ans, je pense. Qu'est-ce que ça peut t'apporter ? Et puis t'as des amis, si je ne m'abuse. »

Il se laisse tomber sur le sofa.

« Bien sûr que j'ai des amis. Mais ils ne comprennent pas, et ne comprendront jamais. James vient aussi d'une famille de Sangs-purs, mais je crois qu'il ne comprend même pas comment des parents peuvent ne pas aimer leurs enfants. Pour lui, c'est juste naturel. Peter est un né-moldu, et Remus… a ses propres problèmes. Quant au « pourquoi maintenant », c'est simplement que je n'en peux plus. Ils me haïssent, et je le leur rends bien, d'ailleurs. Et avec la montée de ce fichu mage noir, ils ne supportent pas que je n'ai pas les mêmes opinions qu'eux. Ils sont pour ses idées, tu sais ? me demande-t-il en levant les yeux vers moi. Débarrasser le monde des « sorciers illégitimes qui volent la magie des Sangs-purs ». Foutaises » finit-il par grogner dans sa barbe.

Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il me dit quelque chose d'aussi long. Pour me raconter sa vie, en plus. Le pire, c'est qu'il a raison : je le comprends. Chez moi (enfin, chez mon père), c'est pareil. Si on ajoute le culte de la personnalité d'un triple idiot blond, bien sûr.

Ça fait maintenant plusieurs moi que ma belle-mère m'abreuve de phrases insultantes. « Dommage que tu ne sois pas une née-moldu, Anna-Leigh. Le Lord nous aurait débarrassés de toi à son arrivée au pouvoir. Enfin, je pense que ça peut s'arranger. »

La pauvre ne comprend pas que si j'étais une née-moldu, je ne vivrais pas sous son toit, et surtout, je ne serais pas sa belle-fille, et que donc elle n'aurait aucune raison de souhaiter ma disparition. Enfin bon. Quand on est crétin, on le reste à vie.

« Alors ? Je ne te demande pas de devenir ma meilleure amie du jour au lendemain, mais…

- J'accepte, je le coupe en me plantant devant lui et en lui tendant la main, qu'il serre prudemment. Mais on n'est PAS amis.

- D'accord » dit Blacky immédiatement en souriant légèrement.

Il se laisse aller en arrière et se passe une main dans les cheveux.

« Tu remontes te coucher ? » demande-t-il.

Je frissonne en repensant au cauchemar qui m'a réveillée (Rosier, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris) et secoue la tête.

« Bah assieds-toi alors. Tu ne vas pas rester debout toute la nuit. »

J'obéis, et m'installe à côté de lui. Nous restons silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, les yeux fixés sur le feu. Finalement, Blacky reprend la parole.

« C'est Rosier, hein.

- Pardon ?

- Ton cauchemar. »

Qu'il est perspicace.

« Ouais, je grommelle.

- Tu veux en parler ? »

Je le dévisage. Décidemment, Blacky est plein de surprise ce soir. Il a dû se droguer avant de venir. Ou alors Loupiot l'a tabassé pour l'obliger à être gentil avec moi. Mais il n'a aucune trace de coups, donc ce doit être la première solution.

« Non, je réponds abruptement.

- Ok, ok, je voulais juste aider » se défend-il en levant les mains en l'air.

A ce moment, je le trouve tellement… sincère que, dans un geste sûrement dû à ma fatigue, je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je le sens sursauter, surpris.

« Je croyais qu'on était pas amis. Les personnes normales ne posent pas leur tête sur une autre personne qui n'est pas leur ami.

- En l'occurrence, tu es mon oreiller. Tu es ami avec ton oreiller, toi ? »

Je l'entends pouffer discrètement.

« Oui. Mais je crois que c'est une relation à sens unique. Tout le monde sait que les oreillers n'ont pas de sentiments.

- Tu admets donc que tu n'as pas de sentiments, Blacky ?

- Bien sûr que si. Je ne suis pas un oreiller.

- Si, je réplique.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- La ferme, Mehing. »

Encore une fois, je lui obéis. Cette nuit est vraiment bizarre.

Bercée par le mouvement des flammes dans la cheminée, et par la respiration rassurante (rassurante ? non, je voulais dire énervante) de Blacky, je finis par m'endormir aux alentours de quatre heures du matin.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, la première chose que je vois est le sourire moqueur de Loupiot. Je cligne des yeux, me demandant où je suis, et me redresse pour me rendre compte que j'ai dormi avec la tête sur les genoux de Blacky (j'ai sûrement glissé pendant mon sommeil) tandis que sa main est posé nonchalamment sur mon épaule. Je l'éloigne de moi délicatement.

« Alors, vous êtes réconciliés ? demande Loupiot, toujours avec son petit sourire agaçant.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, je grogne.

- En tous cas, il va falloir vous lever, parce qu'il est 6h30 et que certaines personnes vont commencer à se lever. »

6h30 ? Je suis sensée prendre la poudre de cheminette à 8h ! Et je n'ai (toujours) pas fait ma valise.

Je me lève brusquement, et me précipite dans le dortoir pour récupérer mes affaires et me changer. Quand je sors de la salle de bain, Loupiot est déjà habillé et m'attends.

« Je te raccompagne, me dit-il.

- C'est bon, c'est pas la peine.

- Si. A partir de maintenant, tu ne te promènes plus dans les couloirs toute seule. »

Je soupire, puis hoche la tête. Même si ça ne change rien s'il décide de recommencer, au moins ça me rassurera. Quand on redescend dans la salle commune, Blacky est toujours endormi dans le canapé. Ça me fait sourire.

Arrivés devant la porte de ma salle commune, Loupiot me demande :

« A quelle heure je passe te prendre pour aller déjeuner ? Ou j'envoie Sirius, si tu veux, maintenant que vous êtes _amis_, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

- On est pas amis, je grogne. 7h10 ?

- Ok. A tout à l'heure » dit-il en s'éloignant.

J'entre dans ma salle commune, et dans mon dortoir, espérant que personne n'ait remarqué mon absence. Mais c'était sans compter Mary Rogers, Sherlock Holmes des temps modernes, qui m'attend, assise sur mon lit. Youpi.

« Bien dormi Mehing ? demande-t-elle de sa voix de crécelle.

- Pas mal, et toi ?

- Pas très bien. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, tu sais, dit-elle d'une voix mélodramatique. Où étais-tu donc ?

- Ça ne te regarde absolument pas, je rétorque en commençant à ranger mes affaires dans ma malle.

- Peut-être que ça regardera Flitwick plus que moi, alors. »

Je soupire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Elle roule sur le ventre, pose son menton dans sa main et me sourit.

« Un rendez-vous avec Sirius » répond-elle très sérieusement.

Je m'étrangle. Elle est _vraiment_ sérieuse?

« Pardon ?

- Vous êtes amis, maintenant, non ? déclare-t-elle impatiemment. Ça ne devrait pas te poser trop de problème.

- Mais purée, pourquoi tout le monde croit qu'on est amis ? On est _pas _amis ! je m'exclame.

- C'est ça, où ton record de scolarité sans punition est mort. »

La garce. Elle sait que j'y tiens, à ça. Je n'ai jamais été en retenue, et je voudrais que ça continue. Certains trouveront peut-être ça idiot, mais c'est comme ça.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Par contre, ce sera après les vacances. Je n'aurais pas l'occasion de lui parler de ça avant.

- Oh, je me fiche de la date. Du moment que je l'ai pour moi une soirée entière. »

Elle se lève et disparait dans la salle de bain après m'avoir adressé un clin d'œil. La garce.

* * *

Pepoune: Oui, ils se ressemblent plus qu'ils ne l'imaginent. Moi aussi ils me font rire :) Biz


	14. Chapter 13

Hey! Un nouveau chapite, tout beau tout chaud! Il sort du four à l'instant.

Et merci aux personnes qui me laissent des messages! ça me fait vraiment super plaisir :)

* * *

Chapitre 13

« 'Lut »

C'est James qui vient d'arriver. Il est suivi de près par Blacky, Lily et Mary Macdonald. Thalie n'est pas là parce qu'elle est partie hier soir avec son frère et sa sœur. Et je crois que Peter dort encore. Il reste ici pendant les vacances de toute façon.

Blacky s'installe en face de moi.

« Bien dormi, Anna ? demande-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Mon oreiller n'était pas très confortable, mais ça allait. »

Il me dévisage, et se met à pouffer de rire tandis que je cache mon sourire en baissant la tête vers mon bol de céréales.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ? » interrogent James et Lily d'une seule voix.

Le visage de Pottiche devient radieux, et il regarde Lily avec espoir, persuadé qu'ils sont des âmes sœurs parce qu'ils ont dit la même phrase en même temps, mais Lily réfrène ses ardeurs en lui jetant un coup d'œil furieux. Tout ceci a pour effet de faire rire encore plus fort.

« Depuis quand tu l'appelles Anna, Pat' ? Et depuis quand vous ne vous battez plus quand vous êtes à moins de 10 mètres l'un de l'autre ? questionne James.

- C'est… récent » répond Blacky.

Les yeux de James se mettent à pétiller.

« Oooooh vous êtes amis ! C'est génial ! »

Il profite du fait d'être assis à côté de moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

« On est PAS amis, je grogne en le repoussant.

- Vous êtes quoi, alors ? demande Lily.

- C'est compliqué » déclare Blacky tout en beurrant un toast.

James a l'air déçu. Il se met à bouder et retourne à la contemplation de son verre de jus de citrouille. Mais quel gamin. Lily doit penser la même chose que moi, parce qu'elle secoue la tête d'un air exaspéré.

Nous continuons de déjeuner en silence, quand soudain, une ombre s'étend sur la table. Je lève les yeux pour voir Rogers, et soupire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ?

- Juste te rappeler notre petit accord, sourit-elle en faisant un petit signe de la tête vers Flitwick, qui parle avec un élève un peu plus loin.

- Pas besoin de te donner cette peine, je déclare, sarcastique.

- Oh, mais si. Et, au fait, ajoute-t-elle. Jolie griffure. C'est lequel des quatre ? Je mise sur Lupin. Il a un petit côté… sauvage. »

Je vois Loupiot qui blêmit, rougit et finit pas recracher sa gorgée de café sur James qui a le malheur d'être assis en face de lui. Moi, j'arrache la cuillère de confiture des mains de Blacky (qui s'apprêtait à en mettre sur son toast) et la balance en plein dans la tête de Rogers, qui pousse un cri de marcassin effrayé.

Je croise les bras, satisfaite, et observe la confiture de fraise couler lentement le long de la joue de ma camarade de chambre pour finir par atterrir sur son cardigan blanc, et y former une belle tâche rouge, qu'elle regarde avec horreur. Bien fait.

« Raaah ! hurle-t-elle. Mon gilet neuf ! Tu vas me le payer, Mehing ! »

Attirés par ses couinements, Flitwick et MacGo ne tardent pas à débarquer et à me fixer d'un air sévère.

« Que se passe-t-il, ici ? demande la directrice des Gryffondors, avisant Rogers, sa tâche, Loupiot tout rouge et un James écroulé de rire sur la table.

- Elle m'a lancé de la confiture dessus ! » s'exclame la victime éplorée en me pointant du doigt.

Je riposte avec mon plus beau sourire angélique.

« C'est un malentendu, Professeur, je vous assure. Sirius venait de me dire que cette confiture était excellente, et, en bonne camarade de chambre, j'ai voulu la faire goûter à Mary. J'avais simplement oublié que je ne savais pas viser. Enfin, remarquez, j'ai presque atteint la bouche ! » je déclare, toujours souriante.

Ma tirade a le mérite de faire rire James encore plus (si c'est possible). Du coup, il tombe de sa chaise, et Lily le regarde avec un air désespéré.

« Permettez-moi de ne pas vous croire, Miss, dit MacGo. Je pense que cette agressivité gratuite mérite une punition, alors je…

- Enfin, Minerva, s'exclame Dumbledore qui surgit soudainement derrière le petit professeur, le faisant sursauter. C'est bientôt Noël, ce n'est pas le moment pour les punitions. Et, ajoute-t-il après avoir plongé un doigt dans le pot de confiture, et l'avoir fourré dans sa bouche, Miss Mehing et Mr Black ont parfaitement raison. Cette confiture est délicieuse ! Goûtez moi ça, Filius ! »

Flitwick secoue la tête pour refuser, et fait demi-tour pour fuir, mais Dumbledore le poursuit, emportant le pot.

Rogers a l'air dépité.

« Mais, et mon gilet ? Il est fichu ! »

MacGo soupire, et lui dit, excédée :

« Vous êtes une sorcière, non ? »

Puis elle s'éloigne à grands pas, allant sûrement sauver mon directeur de maison des griffes pleines de confiture de Dumbledore.

Rogers me jette un regard furieux, et, dans un mouvement de tête qu'elle pense sans doute élégant et plein de grâce (mais l'effet est gâché par la traînée de confiture sur sa joue), elle tourne les talons et sort de la Grande Salle.

Tous les regards sont fixés sur moi. C'est un peu gênant. James est toujours assis sur le sol. Il se lève d'un bon et me serre encore une fois dans ses bras.

« Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? me déclare-t-il en plantant un baiser sur ma joue. T'es géniale !

- Elle est peut-être géniale, mais à cause d'elle Dumby est parti avec mon pot de confiture ! grommelle Blacky en attrapant un autre pot. C'était le seul à la fraise, en plus.

- Pauvre petit, dit Loupiot (qui a retrouvé une couleur normale) d'un air faussement attendri en lui frottant les cheveux. Tu vas t'en remettre ?

- Pas sûr, répond le Gryffondor en mordant dans son toast. Au fait, Anna. Bien joué. »

Je rougis et fais un geste de la main en guise de remerciement avant de replonger ma tête dans mon bol de céréales. Loupiot sourit et avale une gorgée de café. Puis il se fige, et file un coup de coude à Blacky en fixant un point derrière moi. Je me retourne, mais ne vois rien d'intéressant.

« Sirius, viens, il…, s'arrête-t-il quand il remarque que je l'observe.

- Mais j'ai pas fini mon petit dèj ! râle Blacky qui se lève néanmoins.

- Vous allez où ? demande James.

- Bibliothèque, déclare immédiatement Blacky.

- Toilettes » dit Loupiot en même temps.

Puis ils se sauvent, Loupiot tirant Blacky par le bras.

« Il y a des toilettes dans la bibliothèque, Anna ? demande James, interdit.

- Je crois pas. Mais c'est possible, vu que Mrs Pince y passe toutes ses journées » je lui réponds.

Il hausse les épaules

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'attends devant le bureau de McGonagall en compagnie de James pour prendre la poudre de cheminette afin de retourner chez moi.

Il me dit pour la centième fois à quel point Lily est merveilleuse, quand Loupiot et Blacky (qui saigne du nez, d'ailleurs) apparaissent à nos côtés.

« Salut ! Vous étiez où ? » interroge James.

Blacky répond « Toilettes » tandis que Loupiot dit « Bibliothèque ». Je les fixe d'un air sceptique.

« C'est un lavabo, ou un livre qui t'a attaqué, Blacky ? »

Il prend un air d'incompréhension qui le fait paraître encore plus idiot.

« Tu saignes du nez.

- Ah, ça ! Il s'est… euh… pris un mur, explique Loupiot. Il ne regardait pas où il allait, et voilà.

- Si vous le dîtes »

A ce moment-là, MacGo me demande d'entrer.

« Bon ben, salut. » je dis aux garçons.

Loupiot me serre dans ses bras, ainsi que James. Blacky se contente d'une poignée de main.

« Tu nous écris, hein ? » demande Loupiot.

Je hoche la tête et entre dans le bureau. La dernière chose que je vois avant de fermer la porte, c'est un Rosier, avec un œil au beurre noir et la lèvre fendue qui arrive à grands pas, l'air furieux.

J'avoue que je ne comprends pas trop, mais bon. Je suis contente de ne pas être en face de lui quand il a ce regard terrifiant.

« Très bien, Miss. Laissez votre malle ici, me dit McGonagall en désignant un coin de la pièce. Entrez dans la cheminée. Vous connaissez le fonctionnement ? »

J'acquiesce en prenant une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette.

« Parfait. Bonne vacances, Miss. »

Je lance la poudre à mes pieds en disant d'une voix forte :

« Manoir Mehing, Newquay. »

Les flammes deviennent vertes, et je me sens tourbillonner tandis que l'image du bureau de la directrice des Gryffondors disparaît.

J'atterris en toussant dans un salon luxueux, meublé de fauteuils blancs. Aveuglée par les cendres, je m'écroule sur un tapis rouge sang. Je cligne des yeux, et la première chose que je vois sont des pieds chaussés de mules violettes sur lesquelles sont cousues des plumes. Ma belle-mère, je suppose.

Je me relève lentement, et m'aperçois que ma malle est arrivée. Elle est posée sur le sol sous une des nombreuses fenêtres de la pièce.

C'est bien Margaret qui me toise, debout au milieu du salon. Comme à son habitude, elle est vêtue d'une robe de sorcière élégante, en soie noire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue, Anna-Leigh ? » me dit-elle en guise de bienvenue.

C'est vrai que j'ai joué la provocation en enfilant des vêtements moldus, ce matin. C'est-à dire un jean et un pull bleu. J'adore la faire enrager, c'est une de mes passions.

« Bonjour à vous aussi, Madame » je réponds.

Un rictus énervé apparaît sur son visage. Elle claque des doigts.

« Sherly ! » hurle-t-elle.

Un elfe de maison minuscule se matérialise à ses côtés.

« Oui, Madame ?

- Monte la malle de cette idiote dans sa chambre. Et toi, me dit-elle en se tournant vers moi. Disparais. Je ne veux pas te voir aujourd'hui, ou même les jours qui suivent. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à sortir de ce manoir. Tu es prévenue. Maintenant, va. »

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois, et m'éclipse dans le hall. Je grimpe les escaliers, croisant August qui prend un air agacé, et gagne ma chambre.

Sherly est déjà là, occupé à ranger mes affaires dans mon armoire.

« Bonjour, Miss ! s'exclame-t-il avec un grand sourire. Je crois que c'est la seule personne qui m'apprécie dans cette maison.

- Salut, Sherly. Tu vas bien ?

- Oh, Sherly va très bien, il est très bien traité, ne vous en faîtes pas pour le pauvre Sherly. Il ne le mérite pas.

- Mais si » je soupire en m'écroulant sur mon lit.

Mais je me redresse rapidement en apercevant une splendide robe bleue, suspendue à une poutre du plafond.

« Sherly, qu'est-ce que c'est ? je demande, sans quitter la robe des yeux.

- Un présent de votre père, Miss.

- Pardon ? »

Mon père ne m'a JAMAIS fait de cadeau, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il va commencer.

« Il a dit à Sherly d'en prendre soin, Miss, et que vous la porteriez pour le réveillon de Noël, Miss » m'explique Sherly.

Je me lève, et m'approche. C'est une robe bustier, retenue sur une épaule par un pan de tissu léger. Le corsage est brodé de petites perles transparentes, et la jupe longue est faite d'un voile vaporeux, qui bruisse quand je passe ma main dessus.

Elle est magnifique, mais pourquoi un tel cadeau ? Je ne comprends pas. Surtout que d'habitude, je passe Noël loin d'eux. Et ça me va très bien (et à eux aussi, je pense). Alors pourquoi me faire revenir cette année ?

Je soupire et retourne m'allonger sur mon lit.

Je dois m'endormir, car quand Sherly me réveille, il est midi.

« Voulez-vous manger quelque chose, Miss ? demande-t-il de sa voix couinante.

- Laisse, je vais descendre…

- Non, Miss, dit-il en secouant la tête. Madame Margaret a dit à Sherly qu'elle ne souhaitait plus que Miss Anna se joigne aux repas. Elle veut que vous dîniez dans vote chambre, Miss. »

Okay, sympa. J'apprécie.

De toute façon, manger avec elle est une véritable épreuve.

« Tiens-toi droite, Anna-Leigh. »

« Pas cette fourchette, sombre idiote ! »

« Finis ton assiette ! Où tu n'auras rien à manger demain ! »

Bref. Des moments de joie partagée, en somme.

« Euh, j'hésite. Un potage ? Et du raisin ? Tu peux m'apporter ça ? »

Le visage du petit elfe s'éclaire.

« Oui, Miss, Sherly va vous préparer cela. Et, Miss a du courrier qui l'attend sur sa chaise» dit-il avant de s'éclipser.

Je tourne la tête, et m'aperçois qu'en effet une chouette est posée sur le dossier de ma chaise, avec une lettre accrochée à la patte droite. Je me lève, détache la lettre et la déplie.

_20/15/1975_

_Anna,_

_Je sais que tu viens juste d'arriver, mais je voulais savoir comment s'était passé ton retour, et vu les bonds que James (Oui, je suis chez lui avec Remus mais je dois rentrer à la maison pour le réveillon et cette stupide soirée) fait derrière moi, il veut savoir aussi. Alors ? Tu es encore en vie ? Sinon, dis le tout de suite, je pourrais peut-être me faire rembourser ton cadeau de Noël._

_Tu sais bien que je plaisante. Je ne t'ai pas acheté de cadeau. Enfin, on verra si tu es sage. Quoique tu ne l'es jamais._

_Je laisse ma plume à James, sinon il va finir par me jeter par la fenêtre._

_Sirius._

_Salut Anna !_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que ta belle-mère ne t'a pas assassinée. Nous, ça va. Je voulais que Peter vienne chez moi, mais il m'a dit qu'il préférait rester avec sa mère. J'aimerais beaucoup te voir aussi, mais je pense que ça risque d'être difficile. Enfin, au moins tu verras Sirius._

_Bon, je te laisse, Remus veut écrire quelque chose. Bon courage !_

_James._

_Ma chère Anna,_

_Ton voyage en cheminée s'est bien passé ? J'espère que oui. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre, Sirius et James m'ont devancé._

_Je t'embrasse fort,_

_Remus._

Je nourris la chouette avec le pain que Sherly vient de m'apporte avec le potage, et prends ma plume pour leur répondre.

_20/12/1975_

_Les garçons,_

_Je vous rassure, je vais bien. Je suis simplement assignée dans ma chambre avec interdiction de me mêler au reste de la famille. Ne me plaignez pas, ça m'arrange beaucoup. Je n'ai pas encore vu mon père, je suppose qu'il travaille dans son bureau, comme d'habitude. Ma belle-mère est toujours aussi détestable, ainsi qu'August. Ça doit être génétique._

_Juste, c'est quoi cette histoire de « au moins tu verras Sirius » ? Pourquoi je devrai le voir ? Comme si j'en avais envie ! (je rigole, Blacky. Je tiens à mon cadeau)_

_Salut,_

_Anna._

_22/12/1975_

_Ma chère Anna,_

_Je suis (nous sommes !) vraiment désolé(s) pour le délai de réponse ! En fait, les parents de James nous ont emmenés hier au Chemin de Traverse pour faire nos achats de Noël (j'ai vu Sirius t'acheter un cadeau, d'ailleurs). Et avant-hier nous sommes allés skier toute l'après-midi. Donc, encore une fois désolé._

_Et pour l'histoire de « au moins tu verras Sirius », tu n'es pas au courant ? Pourtant, c'est ta famille qui organise cette soirée. Ton père ne t'en a pas parlé ? C'est quand même bizarre._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Remus._

_P.S. : James et Sirius sont en train de faire une bataille de boules de neige, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne te laissent pas de mot._

_22/12/1975_

_Cher Loupiot,_

_Une soirée ? Chez moi ? Ma famille ? Pas au courant._

_Je n'ai toujours pas vu mon père, et je passe toute mes journées dans ma chambre, de toute façon. Et puis, s'ils font une soirée, pas sûr qu'ils veuillent que je la gâche par ma simple présence._

_Quoique mon père m'a offert une robe de soirée. Pas une ridicule, ou misérable, ou même moche. Non, genre magnifique ! Bleue, avec des perles, et tout !_

_J'avoue que je ne comprends pas trop. En plus, je n'aime pas ces soirées, où tous les Sangs-purs du Royaume Uni se rassemble pour montrer qui est le plus riche, ou qui a fait le plus beau mariage. Ça m'énerve ! Au fait, elle est quand, cette fameuse soirée ?_

_Anna._

_23/12/1975_

_Anna,_

_T'es vraiment pas au courant, alors ? Parce que la fête a lieu demain soir. Oui, le réveillon de Noël. Je t'apporterai ton cadeau si tu veux. J'espère que tu en as un aussi pour moi._

_Sirius._

_24/12/1975_

_Sirius,_

_Nous sommes le 24, et il est 18h30. Il y a une demi-heure, Margaret est entrée dans ma chambre pour me dire (enfin, me hurler) de me préparer et d'être un minimum jolie pour une fois, histoire de ne pas lui faire honte chez elle._

_Donc je suis assise à mon bureau et je t'écris tandis qu'une femme que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie me coiffe. Après, elle a dit qu'elle m'aiderait à m'habiller. C'est un peu flippant, je trouve._

_Je sais que je ne t'enverrais pas cette lettre, parce qu'elle n'arrivera pas avant que tu partes, mais je te la donnerai tout à l'heure quand je te verrais. Tu peux penser que c'est ton cadeau de Noël. J'ai pensé à t'en offrir un, bien sûr (si, je te jure), mais la harpie ne voulait pas que je sorte de la maison et me faisais surveiller par un elfe grincheux du nom de Marty._

_Bon, je dois te laisser, la femme a fini de me torturer la tête. De toute façon on se voit tout à l'heure._

_Anna._

* * *

Pepoune: Merci! Et tu ne devines pas ce qu'ils ont fait? Je pensais que c'était évident xD Bisous.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Quand je me regarde dans le miroir après que la femme inconnue m'ait aidée à m'habiller, j'ai le souffle coupé. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi jolie. Je m'approche un peu pour mieux voir. Une partie de mes cheveux est retenue à l'arrière de ma tête par une barrette, tandis que l'autre partie cascade dans mon dos en formant des boucles brillantes. Ça change de leur forme habituelle (c'est-à-dire un joyeux fouillis de cheveux trop longs et trop épais pour les attacher). Le maquillage fait des merveilles : mes yeux verts ont l'air immense, et ma bouche ne me semble pas trop fine, pour une fois. La robe me va parfaitement (en plus, elle de la couleur de ma maison, alors c'est mieux). Le tissu vaporeux de la jupe tournoie autour de mes chevilles avec élégance quand je marche.

Je passe une main sur les perles du bustier, émerveillée, et sourit à la femme qui se tient derrière moi pour la remercier. Elle me fait juste un signe de tête, sans se départir de son air sévère, puis elle sort de ma chambre. Je l'entends saluer quelqu'un à l'extérieur, mais ne m'en préoccupe pas, jusqu'à ce que ma belle-mère entre dans la pièce et me toise. Elle est vêtue d'une robe noire (sans blague ?) avec un col haut qui lui donne l'air encore plus sévère, si c'est possible.

« Tu n'es pas trop mal, pour une fois, me dit-elle d'un ton sec. Ton père voulait une robe rouge, au début car il estimait que la couleur de tes cheveux serait bien assortie. Mais c'est la couleur de ces horribles Gryffondors. J'ai proposé du vert pour faire ressortir tes yeux, et puis le vert est toujours apprécié. Mais Elias a dit que tu n'aimerais pas. Nous avons donc choisi la bleue. »

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Mon père a _vraiment_ participé à ce cadeau ? Je pensais qu'il l'avait demandé, mais qu'il se fichait de savoir à quoi elle ressemblerait. Qu'il avait juste donné de l'argent, quoi. Mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence : je me suis trompée (et il a raison : je n'aime pas le vert). En plus, Margaret m'a fait un compliment. _Un compliment_. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez bien compte.

« Tu comptes dire merci, Anna-Leigh ? » aboie-t-elle soudain.

Surprise, je lâche un « merci » du bout des lèvres. Elle consulte l'horloge accrochée au mur de ma chambre.

« Sois en bas dans dix minutes. Pas une de plus, pas une de moins. »

Et puis elle s'en va en claquant des talons.

Je m'assois sur mon lit en attendant l'heure de descendre, tripotant nerveusement mon bracelet en argent. Je me demande encore pourquoi cette soirée est donnée. Et la veille de Noël, en plus. Qui fait des soirées mondaines la veille de Noël ? Le réveillon est sensé se passé en famille, non ?

Et puis pourquoi suis-je invitée ? Jusqu'à mes 13 ans, ils m'emmenaient, mais seulement parce qu'ils pensaient que je ne pouvais pas rester seule au manoir, que j'allais casser quelque chose ou je ne sais quoi, et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas demander aux elfes de maison de me surveiller, tout simplement parce que ceux-ci, en bons serviteurs, ne me supportaient pas.

L'année de mes 13 ans, ils ont acquis Sherly, et ne m'ont plus emmenée nulle part. Mais ça ne me gênait pas du tout, au contraire.

Quand la grande aiguille atteint le chiffre 10, je me lève et sort de ma chambre pour aller affronter nos chers invités. Je descends les escaliers prudemment (le seul point noir que je trouve à ma tenue sont les chaussures à talons de 10 cm. Je ne mets JAMAIS de hauts talons, alors avec ces chaussures je me tords les chevilles toutes les 30 secondes).

Quand j'arrive dans le hall d'entrée, je constate avec horreur que ma famille est en train de discuter tranquillement avec les Rosiers. Je me mets à trembler malgré moi. J'ai peut-être le temps de remonter l'escalier avant qu'ils ne me voient ?

Malheureusement pour moi, Margaret m'aperçoit, et s'écrit avec un sourire forcé :

« Anna-Leigh ! Viens donc ici, que nous te présentions ! »

La mort dans l'âme, je m'avance, et me place aux côtés de mon père. Qui ne me regarde même pas, soit dit en passant.

« Voici Mr et Mrs Rosier » me dit-on en m'indiquant le couple. La femme est petite, grassouillette, coiffée d'un carré blond. Son Mari, lui, est plutôt grand. Il a une mâchoire carrée, et de longs cheveux bruns coiffés en catogan.

« Enchantée » je dis, alors que je ne le suis pas du tout, en leur tendant la main.

« De même, me répond la femme (elle n'a pas l'air ravie non plus, pourtant). Permettez-moi de vous présenter notre fils aîné, John (un grand blond, qui a l'air assez sympathique pour une Sang-pur, me fait le baisemain), Evan, notre deuxième fils, que vous connaissez certainement (le concerné me fait un grand sourire, et je frissonne quand il pose ses lèvres sur ma main. Je la retire aussi vite que possible sous le froncement de sourcil de ma belle-mère), et enfin notre fille, Coralys (une petite fille d'environ 9 ans avec de longs cheveux blonds me fait une petit sourire timide). »

Je supporte encore cinq minutes de discussions ennuyeuses, avant que ma belle-mère ne les invite à entrer dans la salle de réception.

« Il ne manque que les Black, me chuchote-t-elle. Je veux que tu restes ici et que tu les attendes. »

Chouette. J'ai hâte de les voir.

Je m'assois sur une chaise en faisant bien attention de ne pas froisser ma robe et j'attends. Longtemps. Une demi-heure, au moins.

Enfin, des coups retentissent à la porte. Un elfe (je crois que c'est Polky, mais je ne suis pas sûre, ils se ressemblent tous) se matérialise dans la pièce et se précipite pour leur ouvrir, s'inclinant bien bas. Ridicule.

Une femme brune tout de noir vêtue le bouscule, et entre. Je bondis sur mes pieds et me dirige vers elle. Elle me dévisage d'un air hautain.

« Anna-Leigh, je suppose. »

J'acquiesce, et lui tends la main, qu'elle refuse. Quelle malpolie. Elle ne s'excuse même pas pour son retard, en plus.

« Je ne m'excuserais pas, déclare-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. C'est la faute de ce stupide garçon qui n'est pas fichu d'arriver à l'heure. Nous avons été forcés de partir sans lui. Il nous rejoindra plus tard. Où sont vos parents ?

- Dans la salle de réception » je dis en lui indiquant la direction.

Elle emprunte le couloir que je montre, suivie par son mari, un grand homme brun, par Blacky junior, et par une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et aux paupières lourdes. Bellatrix, leur cousine. Elle a deux sœurs, mais l'une d'elle a été reniée pour s'être mariée avec un né-moldu, et l'autre vient de se marier avec un fils Malefoy. Elle est sûrement arrivée avec lui.

Blacky n'est pas là, c'est sans doute lui le « stupide garçon qui n'est pas fichu d'arriver à l'heure ». De toute façon, je le comprendrais s'il ne vient pas

Ne voyant pas l'utilité de rester dans le hall pour l'attendre, j'emboîte le pas de la joyeuse petite famille.

Quand je rentre dans la salle de réception, je reste bouche bée un moment. La salle est remplie de monde. Je crois ne pas me tromper si je dis que les trois quarts des familles de sangs-purs sont là. Je ne pensais pas que ma famille avait une telle notoriété, après le scandale qu'a fait mon arrivée. Ok, c'était il y a presque 5 ans, mais tout de même, une enfant illégitime avec une moldue, ça fait du bruit.

Je me réfugie dans un coin de la pièce avec un verre, pour me donner une contenance, et observe les lieux.

D'où je me tiens, je peux voir que les Malefoys sont là, ainsi que les Parkinsons, les Averys, les Mulcibers, les Crabbes, les Goyles et bien d'autres dont je ne connais pas le nom. Un groupe de musique classique joue en sourdine dans un coin de la pièce, sur une estrade que mon père a sûrement fait installer pour l'occasion.

Cette soirée s'annonce géniale.

Je bois une gorgée, et sens soudain une petite main qui tire sur ma jupe. C'est la petite Rosier qui me regarde curieusement.

« Tu vas te marier ? » me demande-t-elle.

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Pas tout de suite, mais peut-être un jour, oui. Pourquoi ça ?

- C'est mon frère qui me l'a dit. J'aime bien ta robe, ajoute-t-elle changeant de sujet.

- Euh, merci.

- Tu crois que je pourrais avoir la même quand je ferais ma présentation ? interroge-t-elle.

- Tu peux demander à tes parents, je suis sûre qu'ils te l'offriront » je réponds, ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'est une présentation.

Son visage se ferme.

« Papa et maman n'ont pas de temps pour moi. Pourquoi ils m'offriraient une robe ? »

Je m'agenouille pour être à sa hauteur.

« Tu sais, Coralys, cette robe, c'est mon père qui me l'a offerte, et pourtant il ne s'est jamais occupé de moi. »

Ses yeux bleus se mettent à pétiller.

« C'est vrai ? »

J'acquiesce. Elle est trop mimi. Pour une fois qu'une gamine au sang pur ne se prend pas pour une fille supérieur, c'est bien. Et là, une voix bien connue brise mon petit moment de calme au cœur de la tempête :

« Alors, Mehing, on fait la garderie ?

- Blacky, quel plaisir » je rétorque en me relevant.

Il porte une robe de sorcier noire, par-dessus une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Ses yeux s'agrandissent quand il me voit en entier, et il tousse pour reprendre contenance.

« Tu es Sirius Black ? » demande Coralys.

Il tourne ses yeux gris vers elle.

« Oui, répond-il simplement.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te parler, déclare-t-elle.

- Alors va-t'en » répond-il avec agressivité.

La petite fille a un mouvement de recul, et s'enfuit retrouver ses grands frères. Je fixe Blacky avec incompréhension.

« Tu pourrais être plus sympa, Blacky. Ce n'est qu'une petite fille. Tu lui as fait peur.

- Une petite fille qui deviendra une Sang-pure égocentrique et méprisante dans quelques années.

- Mais non, elle est gentille, je proteste.

- Si tu le dis » répond-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

Nous restons silencieux quelques minutes, moi fixant mon verre et lui se balançant sur ses pieds.

« Au fait, reprend-il au bout d'un moment. T'es plutôt… jolie, avec cette robe.

- Euh, merci. T'es pas mal non plus. »

Nous toussotons au même moment, ce qui a le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Il me sourit même, et sort un petit paquet de sa poche, puis me le tend sans un mot. Moi, je sors la lettre que j'ai écrite plus tôt de mon décolleté (oui, cette robe est belle, mais elle a le mauvais goût de ne pas avoir de poches). Il la prend et la déplie pour la lire.

J'ouvre son paquet, et découvre une paire de boucles d'oreilles. En argent. Et en forme de grappes de raisin.

C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais eu. Je pourrais lui sauter dans les bras.

« Elles sont super belles, Blacky ! je m'exclame en enlevant celles que la coiffeuse-maquilleuse-habilleuse m'a mis (des perles blanches) et en mettant les siennes à la place.

- T'es pas obligée de les mettre pour me faire plaisir, grogne-t-il.

- Je ne les mets pas pour te faire plaisir, je les mets parce que je les adore. Merci ! je dis, en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- De rien, répond-il en rougissant légèrement. Mais que ce soit bien clair, je ne t'aime pas. En plus, c'est Remus qui m'a obligé à t'offrir quelque chose.

- Moi non plus, je ne t'aime pas, t'inquiète.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant, tu m'as appelé Sirius dans ta lettre. »

Quoi ?!

« J'te crois pas ! je m'écrie.

- Regarde par toi-même » me dit-il en me tendant le parchemin.

Je constate, horrifiée, qu'il a raison. Mince. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire pour sauver ma réputation, du coup je fais un truc stupide : je froisse la lettre, ouvre la fenêtre derrière moi et balance le papier dans le jardin.

« Voilà, tu n'as rien vu, tu n'as lu aucune lettre, tu t'appelles Blacky, tout va bien » je débite à toute vitesse.

Il me fait un sourire en coin.

« Arrête ton cinéma Anna. Je sais que tu m'apprécie.

- Non, je rétorque.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Non.

- Si !

- Tu vois, tu l'avoue ! » s'exclame-t-il, triomphant.

Damned, je suis tombée dans son piège. Je croise les bras et prends un air boudeur.

« Je te hais, crétin.

- Moi aussi je t'aime » lâche-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je lui tire la langue, et il sourit encore plus largement. Je décide de changer de sujet :

« Pourquoi t'es arrivée en retard ? Ta mère était très en colère.

- J'espère, répond-il. En fait, j'étais là, mais dehors. J'ai attendu qu'ils arrivent parce que j'adore faire enrager mes parents en me conduisant de manière impolie. C'est un de mes passe-temps favori. »

Tiens, c'est marrant, moi aussi j'adore faire ça ! Même si ces temps-ci j'ai arrêté, pour cause de vengeance sous forme de châtiments corporels. Mais je ne lui dirais pas.

« J'ai vu ta cousine, aussi.

- Génial. Elle va bientôt se marier.

- Ah oui ? Alors, il existe quelqu'un d'assez fou pour vouloir l'épouser ?

- Il faut croire, me dit-il très sérieusement. C'est Rodolphus Lestrange, je ne sais pas si tu le connais. Il est sorti de Poudlard il y a deux ou trois ans.

- Non, je ne vois pas. Il est là ? »

Blacky scrute la foule, et me désigne un petit homme brun, avec une moustache qui le vieillit d'au moins dix ans.

« Jamais vu. »

Entre temps, le groupe s'est arrêté de jouer et mon père est monté sur l'estrade, sans doute dans l'optique de faire un discours de remerciement plein d'hypocrisie. Je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille.

« Merci à tous d'être venus ce soir, commence-t-il. C'est une soirée particulière pour nous, car… »

Et blablabla. Je soupire et me tourne vers Blacky, qui me chuchote :

« Je pense que tu ferais mieux de l'écouter, Anna. »

Je hausse les épaules, mais j'obéis.

« … Anna-Leigh, ma fille, qui vient d'avoir 15 ans et demi… »

Tiens, je suis surprise qu'il connaisse mon âge. Et même mon prénom, d'ailleurs.

« … sa présentation… »

Ah, la chose dont parlait Coralys. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« … aboutir à un mariage qui conviendra aux deux familles… »

… Pardon ? Un mariage ? Quel mariage ?

« Et…

- Attendez une seconde ! je m'écrie. Quel mariage ? »

Toute la salle se tourne vers moi.

« Ton mariage, Anna-Leigh, lâche ma belle-mère d'un ton sec, comme si c'était une chose naturelle. Avec un des jeunes hommes de bonne famille ici présents. »

Je me fraye un chemin dans la foule pour la rejoindre.

« Vous avez fumé la drogue de Dumbledore, ou quoi ? Depuis quand je dois me marier ? J'ai 15 ans, bordel !

- Pas maintenant, pauvre idiote. Quand tu seras majeure, à tes 17 ans. »

Je secoue un doigt sous son nez.

« Je crois qu'on ne s'est pas bien compris. Il est absolument hors de question que j'épouse un de ces babouins qui se pensent supérieurs parce qu'il se produit miraculeusement quelque chose quand ils agitent un minable bout de bois. Je refuse d'être associée à un de ces garçons pitoyable qui va faire de ma vie un enfer. Je refuse d'être obligée d'adhérer à ses idées, de le suivre partout où il va, et sans rien dire parce que j'ai eu le malheur de naître fille. Jamais, vous comprenez ? »

La salle entière pousse un « Oh ! » d'indignation. Ma belle-mère s'approche de moi, ainsi que mon père, et me saisit par le bras, plantant ses ongles dans ma peau.

« Je crois plutôt que c'est _toi_ qui ne nous as pas bien compris. Tu _vas _te marier, et sans protester, parce que nous te l'ordonnons. Tu es une bâtarde, Anna-Leigh, et si rien qu'un seul homme accepte de nous enlever le poids que tu fais peser sur notre famille, tu auras beaucoup de chance, siffle-t-elle.

- Je vous rappelle que si je fais partie de votre famille, ce n'est pas uniquement de ma faute. C'est parce que vous n'avez pas su retenir votre mari si parfait. La preuve, il est allé voir ailleurs. Et une moldue, pour ne rien gâcher ! je hurle.

- Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire, Anna-Leigh, me dit mon père très calmement.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est la vérité ? Vous avez lâchement abandonné ma mère, seule et enceinte, vous avez lâchement menti à votre famille ! Un lâche, c'est tout ce que vous êtes » je crache amèrement.

La gifle qu'il me donne n'est pas lâche, par contre. Je porte la main à ma joue, les larmes aux yeux.

« Comment oses-tu ? Nous qui t'avons accueillie quand ta lamentable traînée de mère t'a abandonnée devant notre porte ! Nous t'hébergeons et te nourrissons depuis plus de quatre ans ! s'écrie Margaret d'une voix suraiguë.

- C'est ça, essayez de vous faire passer pour des saints. Ça ne fonctionnera jamais, vos âmes sont bien trop noires. Peut-être qu'eux vous croiront, dis-je en désignant la foule qui se tait. Mais moi je sais que c'est faux. Et si je ne sais pas pourquoi ma mère m'a abandonnée, je sais qu'elle au moins m'aimait ! Ce que vous, vous ne saurez jamais faire. Je ne suis même pas sûre que vous sachiez orthographier correctement le verbe "aimer"!

- Arrête de te faire des idées sur elle, petite sotte. Ta mère te haïssait. Tu lui rappelais sans cesse l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir. Tu la dégoûtais » articule ma belle-mère avec un rictus haineux.

C'est cette dernière phrase qui me fait le plus de mal. J'arrache sa main de mon bras, et, tournant les talons, je m'enfuis par la grande porte, ingorant ses cris de femelle macaque enragée. Je traverse le hall, ouvre la porte d'entrée et cours sans m'arrêter jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne la grille du jardin.

J'arpente les rues du village, observant par les fenêtres les familles qui fêtent Noël. A un moment, lorsque je suis sur la place principale, je me tords la cheville sur les pavés et tombe au sol. Je retire ces stupides chaussures et les envoie valser dans les buissons enneigés.

Je reste prostrée au sol, assise dans la neige, frissonnant de froid, et me mets à pleurer doucement.

* * *

Guest: Quand j'ai ouvert ma messagerie ce matin, tôt, et que j'ai vu la première phrase de ta review, je suis dit "Quuoooa? Mais de quoi me parle-t-on? Quels singes?". Bon, faut avouer que j'étais un peu fatiguée. Mais au bout de 10 minutes, j'ai compris et j'ai rigolé toute seule. Bref, c'est l'histoire de ma vie (le cycle éterneeel qu'un enfant béni rend immorteeeel!La ronde infiniiiiie! ... Ok, je me tais). Merci beaucoup, en tous cas! Bisouus :)

Casimirette53: Oui, c'est sadique hihihi :) Mais en vrai j'étais à fond, et j'ai écrit beaucoup plus. Simplement, si je laissais comme c'était, ce chapitre aurait été (beaucoup) plus long que les autres, et ça m'aurait dérangée. Voilà, voilà. Heureusement, je remonte dans ton estime. Ouf! Et le fiancé, on sait pas qui c'est parce que normalement la soirée c'était justement pour que ceux qui sont intéressés fassent leur demande après, et puis les parents choisissent. Donc, on verra après (Mais moi je saaaiiis qui c'est, ahahaha). Bisous.

Pepoune: C'est marrant, tout le monde pense que ça va être l'un des deux! (vous avez peut-être raison, qui sait :3 ). Biz.


	16. Chapter 15

Salut, salut. Me voilà de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour). Bref.

Je dois avouer que ce chapitre ne me satisfait pas entièrement (j'ai eu un peu de mal à le finir, et du coup ça me dérange un peu.)

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Je ramène mes genoux vers moi et les entoure de mes bras. J'ai froid (qui met des robes à bretelles en plein hiver, hein ? Quelle idée, franchement) mais je ne veux pas rentrer, et puis je ne sais pas où d'autre aller. Alors je reste là.

J'entends des pas assourdis par le tapis de neige derrière moi.

« Va-t'en » je maugrée, pensant que c'est Rosier qui vient me dire que je suis pitoyable, ou quelque chose du même goût.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais que je t'aide ? » demande la voix de Blacky.

Il s'assoit sur le sol à côté de moi.

« Pardon, je dis. Je croyais que c'était Rosier. »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Il a bien essayé de te suivre, mais un pied a mystérieusement jailli devant lui, et il est allé dire bonjour au sol, en renversant une table. Son nez va s'en souvenir, je pense. »

« Merci » je dis, après un petit moment.

Je pose ma tête sur mes bras et regarde la neige qui tombe en tournoyant dans la lumière du lampadaire au centre de la place. Je ne pleure plus, mais mes larmes ont gelé sur mes joues.

« Eh, me dit Blacky en me filant un (petit) coup de poing dans l'épaule. Ça va aller ?

- Ouais.

- Tu sais, dit-il en fixant droit devant lui. Mes parents ont songé à me proposer pour toi. Le parfait couple de rejetés de la société. Mais comme je suis l'aîné, ils préfèrent me voir avec une Sang-pur, pour sauvegarder la lignée des Blacks»

Et là, je comprends un truc qui me fait bondir sur mes pieds. Je plante mes mains sur mes hanches et le toise.

« Attends un peu. Tu veux dire que tu savais ?

- Je savais quoi ? interroge-t-il en haussant un sourcil, surpris.

- Tu savais que mes tarés de parents voulaient me marier ?

- Bah oui, répond-il comme si j'étais une demeurée. Tous ceux qui sont venus ce soir le savaient. Ça se passe toujours comme ça : l'année des 15 ans de la fille, les parents organisent une soirée pour la montrer comme un animal de foire, et ceux qui sont intéressés se proposent. Ensuite, les parents choisissent le meilleur prétendant. »

Je reste bouche bée.

« Jamais tu as songé à me prévenir ? j'articule.

- Je croyais que tu le savais. »

Sérieusement ? _Sérieusement ?_ Je me mets à marcher à grands pas, pieds nus dans la neige, en levant les bras au ciel. Je sais que j'ai l'air d'une folle, mais je m'en fous.

« Tu _croyais_ que je le savais ? Tu croyais ? Mais bien sûr que je ne le savais pas, pauvre crétin ! J'ai vécu onze ans chez les moldus ! Je ne suis pas au courant de ces coutumes de Sangs-purs qui datent du quinzième siècle ! Mais c'est pas possible, j'ajoute pour moi-même en secouant la tête.

- Comment je pouvais savoir que tu n'étais pas au courant ? s'écrie-t-il en se levant à son tour. Ton père ou ta belle-mère aurait pu te l'expliquer, j'en sais rien, moi !

- Tu le croyais vraiment ? Ils me haïssent, et la première chose qu'ils cherchent à faire en me mariant, c'est de se débarrasser de moi le plus vite possible. Mon père a dû me dire trois phrases en quatre ans, et quand ma belle-mère me parle, c'est pour m'insulter, moi ou ma mère ! » je hurle.

Blacky me saisit par les épaules pour m'immobiliser.

« Et qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait si je te l'avais dit ?

- Je sais pas, je me serais enfuie, j'aurais refusé, j'aurais…

- Sois un peu réaliste, Anna ! s'exclame-t-il. Tu n'aurais rien fait, et tu le sais. Où tu serais allée si tu t'étais enfuie ? Le seul endroit plausible, c'est chez ta mère, mais tu ne sais même pas où elle est. James ou Remus aurait bien sûr accepté de t'accueillir, mais pour combien de temps ? »

Je me fige. Il a raison.

« C'est vrai, je chuchote en baissant la tête. Je suis pitoyable.

- Mais non » murmure-t-il.

Nous restons face à face, sans rien dire.

« Tu trembles, constate Blacky au bout d'un moment. T'as froid ? »

Je suis pieds nus et en robe de soirée dehors le soir de Noël, alors qu'il neige. Bien sûr que j'ai froid, idiot. Mais par esprit de contradiction, je réponds le contraire.

« Non, pas du tout.

- Menteuse » sourit-il en me lâchant et en retirant sa cape.

Il me la pose sur les épaules, maladroitement. Je le remercie du bout des lèvres en m'emmitouflant dans le tissu noir

« Viens, dit-il après un moment, je t'emmène chez James.

- Et comment on va y aller, chez James ? En volant ? » je demande, sarcastique.

Pour toute réponse, il ramasse le balai qui est posé au sol juste à côté, et que je n'avais pas vu. Quelle idiote.

« T'es venu en balai ? je questionne.

- Tu voulais que je vienne comment ?

- Je sais pas » je réponds en le regardant enjamber le balai.

J'avoue que je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi. Je pensais que ses parents viendraient le chercher chez James en transplanant.

« Bon, tu viens ? S'impatiente-t-il en voyant que je ne bouge pas. Ou tu veux attendre que tes parents te retrouvent et te punissent pour le scandale que tu viens de provoquer ? »

Non merci. Je m'empresse de le rejoindre et grimpe sur l'engin derrière lui.

« C'est loin ? je demande alors qu'il décolle.

- A peu près une heure. »

Cool. Une heure à se geler les fesses sur un balai, accrochée à un idiot. Tout ce que j'aime. Je passe mes bras autour de son torse pour ne pas basculer (c'est qu'il vole très mal, le bougre) et enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son épaule pour me protéger du vent.

Ce n'est qu'après le troisième oiseau évité de justesse que je lui crie dans l'oreille :

« Tu sais que tu voles vraiment très mal, Blacky ?

- Tu t'es vue au match contre Serpentard ? » répond-il en plongeant brusquement (juste pour m'agacer, j'en suis sûre).

Je m'accroche comme je peux à sa chemise, et je gonfle les joues, vexées.

« Eh ! J'ai quand même failli attraper le vif d'or !

- Tout repose dans le mot « failli », ma chère, dit-il en ralentissant un peu.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si un crétin a décidé de me casser le bras en m'envoyant un cognard, je grogne.

- Comment ça, « un crétin » ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Tu n'as pas vu qui c'était ?

- Non, j'étais trop occupée à essayer de choper une minuscule balle en or avec des ailes, je grommelle. Pourquoi ? Tu sais qui c'est, toi ?

- Ouais, c'était une des batteuses de ton équipe. Je pense qu'elle voulait atteindre mon frère, plutôt.

- C'était laquelle ? j'articule.

- Euuuh » répond-il en levant les yeux au ciel dans un effort de concentration.

Un effort de concentration si extrême qu'il ne voit pas l'immeuble qui nous arrive droit dessus.

« Blacky ! » je hurle pour le faire se retourner.

Il redresse le manche du balai à la dernière minute, et nous évite ainsi de finir encastrés dans une fenêtre. Je respire profondément. Il est complètement malade.

« La prochaine fois, regarde devant toi s'il n'y a pas un bâtiment fou qui nous fonce dessus, je maugrée.

- La blonde, lâche-t-il en réponse.

- Pardon ?

- C'est la blonde qui a envoyé le cognard. »

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Si ce n'était pas August, qui ça aurait pu être d'autre ? Mais quelle garce. Elle a fait perdre sa propre équipe pour une histoire ridicule de vengeance ridicule. Je vais lui parler un peu du pays, moi.

Le reste du trajet se fait en silence, sans autre incident immeubliesque ou volatilesque. Mais j'ai quand même failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque une bonne dizaine de fois, et, quand il se pose devant une villa toute éclairée, je respire enfin.

« Alors ? Ça t'a plu ? » me demande-t-il avec un grand sourire.

La seule réponse que je consens à lui donner est un regard meurtrier.

Il me précède dans le chemin enneigé, et frappe à la porte, qui s'ouvre immédiatement sur James.

« Pat' ! s'exclame-t-il. On pensait que tu rentrerais beaucoup plus tard. C'est déjà fini ?

- Ouais » répond Blacky en entrant.

James allait fermer la porte, mais il m'aperçoit.

« Anna ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il ne me laisse pas répondre, et reprend aussitôt :

« Entre, dépêche-toi. Tu vas attraper froid. »

J'acquiesce, et fais ce qu'il me dit. Il referme la porte derrière moi, et ôte la cape de Blacky de mes épaules pour l'accrocher à un porte-manteau.

« Tout droit, me dit-il. Remus est là. »

J'avance lentement le long du couloir et débouche dans un salon chaleureux. Un feu crépite dans la cheminée, et il y a un sapin de Noël dans un coin de la pièce. Loupiot est assis sur un sofa placé sous la fenêtre. Il lit, pour changer. Il ne relève pas la tête quand j'entre, mais dit :

« Salut, Pat', déjà rentré ?

- Faut croire que oui » je réponds en faisant un pas dans la pièce.

Il hausse les sourcils, sans doute surpris que son meilleur ami ait subitement une voix de fille (la mienne, qui plus est), et lève les yeux. Quand il s'aperçoit que c'est moi, et qu'il n'a pas halluciné ma voix (les hallucinations auditives, ça existe. Si, si), il envoie valser son livre et se lève d'un bond.

« Anna ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? T'as une tête affreuse ! »

Je m'approche du grand miroir qui est posé sur un buffet adossé au mur du salon, et constate qu'il a raison. Mes cheveux sont trempés et emmêlés, à cause de la neige et du vent (et ma barrette s'est fait la malle sans que je ne m'en rende compte). J'ai des coulés de maquillage un peu partout sur le visage, mes yeux sont rouges et enflés. Et ma robe n'est pas dans un meilleur état : trempée (surtout le bas), délavée (C'est dommage, elle était vraiment jolie).

En fait, ma tête n'est pas affreuse. Elle est lamentable. Pitoyable, même. Je fais peur à voir.

James est entré à son tour, et les deux garçons m'observent en silence, attendant que je leur explique. Blacky, lui, a mystérieusement disparu dès qu'il a passé la porte d'entrée. Qui sait, il y a peut-être un vortex dans cette maison.

« James » j'appelle en me détournant de mon reflet.

Il sursaute. « Oui ?

- Je pourrais utiliser ta salle de bain ? S'il te plait ?

- Eh bien, Sirius prend une douche dans la mienne (ah, c'est donc là qu'il est), mais tu peux utiliser celle de ma mère. »

Il me fait signe de le suivre dans le couloir, puis nous grimpons un escalier. Nous nous retrouvons dans un autre couloir aux murs blancs sur lequel s'ouvrent six portes.

« Là, c'est ma chambre, dit James en m'indiquant la première porte. Les trois suivantes sont les chambres d'amis et ma salle de bain, et puis là c'est la chambre de mes parents, avec la salle de bain en face. Tu peux entrer, je vais te chercher des vêtements de rechange. »

Je le remercie, et entre dans la pièce. C'est une grande salle de bain, aux murs et au carrelage bleus. Il y a une énorme baignoire blanche dans le coin en face de la porte, et une douche dans le coin opposé. J'avance un peu, et je sens sous mes pieds (bah oui, je suis encore pieds nus) un épais tapis.

« Tiens, déclare James derrière moi. Je te pose ça sur le bord du lavabo. Il y a des serviettes dans le placard bleu. Tu peux prendre un bain si tu veux, et utiliser les produits de ma mère. De toute façon mes parents ne sont pas là. »

Il me sourit et referme la porte derrière lui.

Je descends la fermeture de ma robe et la laisse glisser sur le sol à mes pieds. Puis, dédaignant la baignoire qui me tend pourtant les bras, j'entre dans la douche et ouvre le robinet. Le jet d'eau brûlante qui se déverse sur ma peau me fait du bien. J'attrape la première bouteille qui est à ma portée parmi la multitude qui est posée sur une étagère, et nettoie chaque centimètre carré de ma peau.

Quand je sors de la douche, je me dirige immédiatement vers le fameux « placard bleu », attrape une serviette et m'enroule dedans. Etudiant mon reflet dans la glace, je constate que les traces de maquillage ont disparu, mais que mes yeux sont toujours aussi rouges (sûrement à cause du savon que je me suis mise dans l'œil gauche).

J'étais en plein démêlage de cheveux, toujours enroulée dans ma serviette, quand la porte (que j'ai bien sûr oublié de verrouiller) s'ouvre à toute volée, et Blacky débarque dans la pièce en appelant James.

Quand il me voit, il s'arrête net, prend un air de crétin (ce qui ne change pas énormément) et dit :

« Euh… T'as pas vu James ?

- Si, bien sûr, il est dans la baignoire » je réponds, sarcastique.

On dirait qu'il hésite entre me croire, ou reculer et s'enfuir. Mais il reste planté sur le seuil à me regarder avec son air idiot.

« Non, mais tu crois que j'étais sérieuse ? je m'exclame. On t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

- Et toi, rétorque-t-il, retrouvant son bagou. On t'a jamais appris à verrouiller la porte quand tu utilises la salle de bain ? »

Bien sûr, ça va être de ma faute ! (une petite voix dans ma tête me souffle qu'en effet, c'est en partie ma faute, mais je ne l'écoute pas).

Je me précipite sur lui, et, le frappant à coup de peigne, je lui demande gentiment de sortir (en fait, je lui hurle dessus, mais je préfère passer pour la gentille dans l'histoire). Il rend les armes, et se sauve dans le couloir tandis que je claque la porte (et je la verrouille, on ne fait pas la même erreur deux fois).

Une fois seule, je me dépêche d'enfiler les vêtements (un jean et un gros pull bordeaux) que James m'a apportés, finis de me démêler les cheveux, et descends rejoindre les garçons dans le salon.

Ils se taisent (combien vous pariez qu'ils parlaient de moi) quand j'entre dans la pièce, et me suivent des yeux pendant que je vais m'assoir à côté de Loupiot sur le sofa.

James disparaît dans le couloir, et revient avec deux tasses dans les mains. Il tend la première à Blacky qui est assis sur le tapis devant la cheminée, et me donne la deuxième. Cool ! Du chocolat !

Je le remercie d'un sourire et trempe mes lèvres dans le breuvage. Fabuleux. Je n'ai pas d'autre mot.

« James ! je m'écrie. C'est super bon ! Comment tu fais ça ?

- Aha, répond-il avec un clin d'œil. Secret de famille. N'insiste pas, tu ne sauras pas. »

C'est marrant, mais je ne voyais pas du tout, mais alors PAS DU TOUT James en gourou du chocolat chaud. Je plonge ma tête dans ma tasse et termine ma tasse en à peine 3 minutes 30.

Et puis je leur raconte (Blacky fait semblant de ne pas écouter. Bizarre, ce garçon. Il doit encore être gêné de l'épisode de la salle de bain. C'est bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais été complètement nue. En plus, ça devrait être moi la plus gênée).

La robe, la rencontre avec les Rosiers, Coralys, la soirée en elle-même (je saute l'épisode Blacky, parce que ce serait étrange de parler de lui alors qu'il est là), le discours de mon père, ma réponse, la gifle, les insultes de ma belle-mère et ma fuite dans la neige.

Loupiot passe un bras autour de mes épaules, et James me tapote la main, compatissant.

« Mais ça va aller, je finis avec une voix (faussement) enjouée. Je vais m'en sortir. »

Un silence un peu déprimant s'installe dans la pièce, et James, qui veut sans doute détendre l'atmosphère, s'exclame en tapant dans ses mains :

« Bon ! Si on ouvrait les cadeaux ! »

Je souris malgré moi. On dirait un petit garçon. C'est trop chou.

« Si tu veux, mais je n'en ai pas pour vous, moi. C'est gênant.

- T'inquiète, me dit Loupiot, tu te rattraperas à la rentrée.

- J'aime beaucoup les accessoires de Quidditch » me dit James d'un air totalement innocent.

Tu m'étonnes.

Il se précipite sur le sapin et revient avec un tas de cadeaux dans les bras.

« Les autres sont pour mes parents, dit-il. Là, ils sont en mission je ne sais où »

Il tend trois paquets à Blacky et quatre à Loupiot. Puis il s'avance vers moi :

« Tiens Anna, me dit-il en me donnant deux présents. Je vois que tu as déjà eu celui de Sirius » ajoute-il avec un grand sourire.

Je lui tire la langue, et déballe mes cadeaux. Peter et James m'ont acheté un nécessaire à balai, et Loupiot, une super belle édition d'_Orgueil et préjugés_. Je leur fais à tous deux un bisou sur la joue pour les remercier.

Faudra que je leur trouve un beau cadeau, du coup. Ça, c'est moins drôle. Je suis totalement nulle dans ce domaine. Bon, je demanderai à Lily de m'aider.

Après avoir essayé tous ses cadeaux comme un gamin, James déclare qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher, et je dois dire que ce programme me satisfait parfaitement, parce que je suis vraiment fatiguée.

Il m'indique la deuxième chambre d'ami, et je m'endors dès que je m'allonge sur le lit aux draps rouges.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre en grinçant me réveille en sursaut. Je me redresse, le cœur battant, et attrape la première chose qui me tombe sous la main (c'est-à-dire un livre qui se trouve sur la table de chevet) pour le balancer de toutes mes forces dans la direction du bruit.

« Bordel ! » s'exclame une voix masculine.

C'est marrant, on dirait la voix de Blacky. Mais qu'est-ce que Blacky ferait dans ma chambre au beau milieu de la nuit ?

« Blacky, c'est toi ? je demande, pour vérifier que ce n'est pas un cambrioleur ou un tueur en série.

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? grogne-t-il.

- Le fantôme qui hante cette chambre, peut-être » je suggère en allumant la lampe de chevet.

C'est bien Blacky que je découvre, debout au milieu de la pièce, le livre que je lui ai lancé dessus à ses pieds. Il l'enjambe, et se laisse tomber sur le bord de mon lit. Je ramène mes jambes vers moi pour lui faire de la place.

« T'aurais pu frapper, quand même. Tu m'as fait peur.

- J'ai frappé, proteste-t-il. Mais t'as pas répondu. »

C'est ça, je vais te croire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? je demande, la bouche pincée.

- J'arrivais pas à dormir, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Ah oui ? Et tu t'es juste dit « tiens, si on allait réveiller Anna ? En lui faisant peur, bien sûr, c'est plus drôle ! Et puis avec un peu de chance elle serait morte d'une crise cardiaque et j'aurais été débarrassé d'elle ! », je grince.

- Mais non, idiote, soupire-t-il. Je voulais savoir si… ça allait mieux. On n'a pas eu l'occasion de parler depuis qu'on est là » ajoute-t-il en avisant mon air surpris.

Mouais. Je m'allonge sur le ventre dans la largeur du lit et pose mon menton sur mes mains. Si ça allait mieux ? Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être un peu.

« Ça va »

Il se tait, se contentant de cette réponse évasive, et se laisse aller en arrière, s'allongeant sur le dos à côté de moi.

« Tu vas devoir y retourner, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Je sais, je réponds en me tournant pour m'allonger sur le dos moi aussi.

- Tu as peur ? »

Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de leur réaction. Et même si je veux lui prouver que je ne suis pas faible, je ne peux pas mentir.

« Je suis terrifiée » je chuchote.

A ces mots, je sens une grande main entourer la mienne. Je prends ce geste comme une invitation et me blottis contre lui. Il sursaute, mais ne me repousse pas. En temps normal, je ne l'aurais jamais fait, je vous rassure. Mais là, je crois que j'en ai besoin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me faire, tu crois ?

- Tu peux être sûre qu'ils ne vont pas t'accueillir avec un grand sourire, déjà. »

Je m'en doutais un peu.

« On t'accompagnera, si tu veux, propose-t-il.

- C'est gentil, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit l'idée du siècle. Me voir débarquer avec toi, un Potter, un sang-mêlé et un né-moldu… Pas sûre qu'ils apprécient des masses.

- Ouais…

- Et toi ? je demande soudainement en me redressant sur mes coudes.

- Quoi, moi ?

- Tes parents… Tu es arrivé en retard et tu es parti sans les prévenir. »

Il prend un air désintéressé en glissant nonchalamment ses mains sous sa nuque.

« Oh, ils m'ont dit que je devais rester jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. J'ai supposé qu'après ta fuite, elle était finie. De toute façon, j'ai l'habitude » ajoute-t-il, amer.

Je souris d'un air compatissant et me rallonge à ses côtés.

« Et ce mariage ? T'en pense quoi ?

- Après le scandale que tu as fait, répond-il après avoir réfléchit, je ne pense pas que tu auras beaucoup de propositions. Peut-être aucune, même. »

Je le regarde avec espoir.

« C'est vrai ?

- Ne rêve pas trop, Anna. Tes parents sont déterminés à se débarrasser de toi. Ils te donneraient à n'importe quel clampin au sang pur. Un vieux veuf, par exemple. Mais pas un rebus de la société, comme mon oncle Alphard. Ou même moi dans quelques années. Non, ils veulent tout de même retirer un peu de gloire de te voir faire un beau mariage. Tu écoperas sûrement d'un cadet, avec un nom un minimum réputé. En tous cas, tu peux être sûre qu'ils trouveront quelqu'un.

- Merde » je lâche.

Pourquoi ils ne me laissent pas en paix ?

« Tu sais que … » hésite-t-il en se redressant.

Puis il se tait.

« Quoi ?

- Non, rien. »

Je hausse les épaules … Ok.

« Je trouverais bien une solution… Il me reste un an et demi avant mes 17 ans. »

Il me fixe d'un air bizarre, et lâche :

« ON trouvera une solution. »

Je le dévisage à mon tour, et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. C'est débile, mais je trouve cette phrase tellement touchante que je voudrais le prendre dans mes bras, mais je me contente de me redresser et de m'assoir sur mes talons.

« Blacky ! je m'exclame. Tu es sérieux ? Tu veux m'aider ?

- Ben oui, idiote.

- C'est la chose la plus gentille que tu m'aies jamais dite ! »

Il me sourit, puis ouvre les bras.

« Allez, viens. Je sais que tu en as envie.

- Non. »

Foutu esprit de contradiction. Il prend un air mi- sévère, mi- moqueur, et je me blottis à nouveau contre lui. Il referme ses bras sur mon dos maladroitement.

« Merci »

Il ne répond pas, mais je sens une de ses mains me tapoter le dos.

Nous nous endormons dans cette position quelques minutes plus tard.

Quand je me réveille, il fait grand jour dans la chambre et Blacky n'est plus là. Je me redresse, me frotte les yeux et m'étire longuement.

Je balance mes jambes hors du lit, et, pieds nus, sors dans le couloir. Je peux sentir une odeur de brûlé qui provient du rez-de-chaussée.

Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait ?

Je me précipite en bas de l'escalier, et suis l'odeur jusqu'à la cuisine. J'entre dans la pièce, et vois James, de la farine sur le nez, qui regarde avec dépit une poêle de laquelle se dégage une fumée noire. Loupiot et Blacky sont assis, et écroulés sur la table, morts de rire. James m'aperçoit, et me lance :

« Joyeux Noël, Anna ! J'ai essayé de faire des pancakes, mais… euh… »

Irrécupérable. Je soupire et le pousse.

« Laisse-moi faire, Pottiche »

Il s'assoit docilement à côté de Blacky. Je jette la poêle dans l'évier et l'arrose d'eau, puis m'attelle à la préparation de pancakes.

Trente minutes plus tard, les garçons (enfin, surtout James) se gavent.

« C'est trop bon ! annonce-t-il, la bouche pleine. Comment tu as appris à faire ça ?

- Avec ma mère, je réponds en attrapant un pancake et en mordant sauvagement dedans (je suis pitoyable, me venger sur la nourriture…). Certaines choses ne s'oublient pas » j'ajoute en haussant les épaules.

Il se tait aussitôt, tandis que Loupiot marmonne un « Ouais » compatissant. Bon, je crois que j'ai plombé l'ambiance. J'essaye donc de l'alléger un peu en proposant d'un air malicieux :

« Je veux bien t'apprendre, si en échange tu me montres comment tu fais ton chocolat chaud ! »

Il hésite pendant quelques secondes avec un air torturé, puis me tend la main :

« Marché conclu ! ».

« Maintenant, tu verses ça dans… Mais non, idiot, pas tout ! » je m'écrie en le frappant avec la louche. Il vient de verser le contenu entier du saladier de pâte que nous avons mis près d'une heure à faire (on a recommencé trois fois : la première fois, il a écrasé les œufs avec les coquilles, et la deuxième fois il a explosé le paquet de farine) dans la poêle.

Maintenant, la cuisine des Potter ressemble à un champ de bataille. Je me passe une main sur le visage, soudainement épuisée.

« C'est pas possible, je râle. Je suis désolée James, mais je pense que tu n'as pas été créé pour faire des pancakes. »

Il a l'air déçu, le pauvre petit.

« C'est pas grave » ronchonne-t-il en commençant à mettre les bols, et saladiers que nous avons utilisés dans l'évier. Soudain, quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

« Anna, tu peux aller ouvrir, s'il te plait ? » me demande James, les bras plongés dans une montagne de vaisselle sale.

Je soupire. Blacky (ou Loupiot) ne peut pas y aller, non ? Je jette un coup d'œil dans le salon. Bah non, ils ne peuvent pas, ils jouent à la bataille explosive. Bien sûr.

Je m'essuie les mains rapidement et me dirige vers l'entrée. Quand j'ouvre la porte, je reste clouée sur place.

« August ?! je m'écrie. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

L'intéressé m'adresse une grimace.

« Je suis venu te chercher, quelle question » grince-t-il.

« Anna, c'est qui ? hurle James depuis l'intérieur de la maison.

- Personne ! » je réponds en sortant et en fermant la porte derrière moi.

Mon demi-frère m'observe de haut en bas, s'attardant avec dégoût sur mon jean tâché de farine et mes pieds nus, et me tend son bras d'un air impérieux.

« Dépêche-toi, godiche, on n'a pas toute la journée.

- Une minute, dis-je en m'adossant à la porte, les bras croisés. Pourquoi c'est TOI qui vient ? Et comment tu as su où j'étais ? »

Ill fait claquer sa langue, visiblement agacé.

« Père et Mère sont bien trop occupés à réparer tes bêtises, même si Mère aurait été ravie de t'administrer une correction devant tes chers amis. Enfin, elle attendra que nous soyons rentrés pour le faire. Quant au « Comment tu as su où j'étais ? », m'imite-t-il avec une voix de fausset (il n'est pas vraiment doué : je ne parle pas du tout comme ça !), où d'autre serais-tu allée ? De plus, nous avons trouvé les lettres dans ta chambre. »

Je vois rouge.

« Vous avez fouillé dans mes affaires ?! » je m'exclame.

Il se rapproche de moi d'un air menaçant, son nez touchant presque mon front.

« N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas chez toi au manoir, Anna. Nous pouvons te mettre dehors dès que ça nous chante. Maintenant, viens. Tu reverras tes « amis » bien assez tôt » ajoute-t-il en voyant que j'allais retourner à l'intérieur pour leur dire au-revoir.

La mort dans l'âme, je m'accroche à son bras, et il se met à tournoyer.

Quand nous arrivons dans le hall du manoir, je m'écroule au sol (je soupçonne August de m'avoir poussée). Je le regarde d'un air meurtrier pendant que je me relève, et il sourit, satisfait.

« Mère est au salon. Tu ferais mieux d'aller la voir tout de suite. »

Je m'y dirige en traînant les pieds. En entrant dans la pièce, je suis immédiatement accueillie par une gifle. Je regarde ma belle-mère dans les yeux tandis qu'elle lève la main pour m'en administrer une deuxième.

Puis elle m'attrape par le col et me siffle à la figure :

« Sombre idiote ! Tu as déjà gâché ma vie en naissant, ça ne te suffisait donc pas ? Il fallait forcément que tu en rajoutes quand tout le monde commençait à oublier à quel point tu es impure et irrespectueuse ? Tu…

- Suffit, Margaret » déclare mon père qui était assis sur le canapé et que je n'avais pas vu en entrant.

Elle me repousse loin d'elle d'un air dégoûté. Son mari s'approche de moi à grand pas et me dévisage longuement. Je soutiens son regard vert, en levant le menton fièrement.

Enfin, il détourne les yeux et va se placer devant la fenêtre.

« Tu vas passer le reste des vacances dans ta chambre. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi, jusqu'à ce que tu te sois repentie, et que tu consentes à annoncer à la communauté Sang-pure que tu as fait un caprice d'enfant et que tu souhaites bien sûr épouser l'un d'entre eux.

- Jamais » je crache.

Margaret s'étouffe d'indignation et prend une belle couleur rouge tomate.

« Très bien, lâche mon père sans se retourner. Dans ta chambre, immédiatement. »

Je sors de la pièce, bousculant au passage August qui me suit des yeux d'un air moqueur depuis le seuil. Je grimpe les escaliers à toute vitesse et me précipite dans ma petite chambre.

Sherly est là, assis sur mon lit. Il bondit sur ses pieds quand il me voit entrer.

« Miss Anna ! Vous allez bien ? Sherly s'inquiétait pour vous, Miss.

- Ça va. Merci » je lui réponds avec un pauvre sourire. J'ai passé le début des vacances enfermée dans ma chambre, j'ai l'habitude.

« Deux paquets sont arrivés pour vous, Miss. »

Je le remercie encore une fois, et m'empare des colis qu'il me tend. Sur l'un d'eux, je reconnais l'écriture de Lily.

Je m'empresse de l'ouvrir, et découvre un magnifique livre. La reliure est dorée, et la couverture est d'un bleu nuit très beau. _Jane Eyre_. Un de mes livres préférés.

« Merci, L-E » je murmure.

Je déplie la lettre qui accompagne le cadeau.

_24/12/1975_

_Ma chère Anna,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tes vacances ne se passent pas trop mal. Je suis pour ma part en Irlande avec mes parents. Ma sœur Pétunia a préféré passer ses vacances loin de moi, avec son petit-ami. Ils sont à Londres, je crois._

_Joyeux Noël, au fait. Ce serait génial que ma lettre arrive à temps pour te le souhaiter. J'ai utilisé la poste sorcière pour la première fois, et je ne sais pas vraiment si elle est rapide._

_Bref, je t'embrasse fort, et on se voit à la rentrée._

_Lily_

J'attrape un parchemin dans le but de lui répondre, et de lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé, mais, au milieu de ma lettre, je réalise que je n'ai pas envie de l'embêter avec ça. Elle est déjà triste à cause de sa sœur, ce serait égoïste de ma part de l'inquiéter. Je froisse la feuille de papier, puis la jette dans un coin de la pièce, et prends un autre parchemin sur lequel je griffonne :

« Ta lettre est arrivée à temps. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, et merci beaucoup pour ton cadeau. Je l'adore. Je t'embrasse, Anna. »

Et là, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas de chouette sous la main pour envoyer ma lettre. Bon. Ce n'est pas grave, j'irais cette nuit à la volière (oui, mon père a une volière dans son jardin). Je pose ma lettre sur un coin de mon bureau pour ne pas l'oublier, et ouvre l'autre paquet. Il vient de Thalie.

Elle est trop mignonne d'avoir pensé à moi ! Son colis contient une collier de petites perles bleues, ainsi qu'un bracelet assorti.

_25/12/1975_

_Chère Anna,_

_Joyeux Noël !_

_J'espère que tu vas bien, et que mon petit cadeau te plaît._

_Bises,_

_Thalie._

_P.S. : le bracelet est de la part de Liam._

Les trois jours suivants se déroulent de façon monotone. Je reste dans ma chambre, comme me l'a ordonné mon père. J'ai reçu une dizaine de mots de Remus, ou James, qui me demandent si je vais bien, pourquoi je suis partie sans leur dire. Je ne leur réponds pas. Je m'en veux de les inquiéter, mais je n'ai pas envie de leur parler. Je suis vraiment débile, parfois.

On est le 29 décembre. Je suis allongée sur mon lit, lisant un livre, quand j'entends des pas qui se dirigent vers ma chambre. Je n'y prête pas attention, supposant que c'est August qui passe simplement par là. Mais les pas s'arrêtent devant ma porte, et quelqu'un frappe. Personne ne frappe jamais avant d'entrer dans ma chambre. Je me lève, curieuse, et ouvre au visiteur, qui n'est autre que Blacky junior.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » je demande d'un ton morne en retournant sur mon lit.

Il entre, ferme la porte derrière lui, et dépose une boîte sur mon bureau. Les cadeaux que j'ai oublié chez James.

« Je rends service à mon frère, répond-il en grimaçant. Il veut savoir pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à leurs lettres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé, en échange ?

- Pourquoi je devrais lui demander quelque chose ? C'est mon frère »

Cette réponse ne ressemble pas trop aux descriptions que m'ont faites les garçons. Pour eux, Regulus Black est un intéressé qui ne supporte pas son frère (qui le lui rend bien, d'ailleurs).

Il me jette un regard en coin, et ajoute :

« Je plaisante. Il me doit son balai.

- Mais il l'adore, son balai ! je m'exclame.

- Je sais, sourit-il.

- T'es un salaud, en fait, je constate après quelques secondes.

- Ouais, c'est ça »

Sympa, le petit frère. Et je n'arrive pas à croire que Blacky ait promis son balai chéri pour avoir de mes nouvelles. C'est que je commencerais presque à l'apprécier.

« Bon, reprend le petit Black, je peux lui dire que tu vas bien ? Que ta belle-mère ne t'a pas assassiné à coups de _doloris _? Ou qu'elle ne t'a pas donnée à bouffer aux elfes de maison?"

Euh... Les elfes de maison mangent les humains? Je vois à son sourire moqueur qu'il est encore en train de plaisanter. Quoique ceux de Margaret en seraient capables, j'en suis sûre.

"Oui. Mais je suis coincée ici.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Pas mal, ta crise de nerf, au fait. Vachement... _courageux_ de ta part.

- Merci » je réponds (presque) fièrement.

Il me fait un sourire froid avant de disparaître par la porte, et je reste seule, plantée au milieu de ma chambre.


	18. Chapter 17

Salut! Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée, et je me suis dit "Fêtons ça avec un nouveau chapitre!". (En vrai, il moisit dans mes documents depuis à peu près 4 jours).

Donc voilà, j'espère que votre rentrée (pour ceux qui sont encore dans les études) s'est bien passée, et je vous laisse lire.

* * *

Chapitre 17

Ça y est. Je viens d'arriver dans mon dortoir. Les vacances sont officiellement finies. Je dois être la seule fille au monde à être heureuse de retourner à l'école. Mais pour moi, ça veut dire plus de Margaret, plus d'Elias Mehing, plus d'elfes de maison vicieux qui me surveillent, et plus de journées entières passées seule dans ma chambre. Malheureusement, August, lui, est toujours dans les parages. Il aurait pu me faire plaisir en se blessant gravement avec le nouveau balai qu'il a reçu pour Noël, mais non. Incapable de rendre service à quelqu'un (moi, en l'occurrence) celui-là.

Il est presque midi, les autres filles doivent être en train de déjeuner. Autant vous dire que ça m'arrange beaucoup. Aucune envie de voir des personnes détestables alors que je viens d'en quitter. Je profite de ma solitude pour ranger mes affaires tranquillement en chantonnant presque.

Malheureusement, ma tranquillité ne fait pas long feu. Une dizaine de minutes après que je sois arrivée, j'entends quelqu'un monter furieusement les escaliers, et défoncer la porte de mon dortoir. Là, une furie rousse se jette sur moi et me serre férocement dans ses bras. Elle est suivie d'une grande blonde qui hésite sur le pas de la porte.

« Anna ! me hurle ladite furie rousse dans l'oreille droite.

- Je suis contente de te voir aussi, Lily, je dis plus calmement.

- Quoi ?! »

Elle se recule et me toise, les mains sur les hanches.

« Je ne suis pas contente de te voir, Anna ! Je suis même très en colère ! » ajoute-t-elle en me donnant une pichenette sur l'épaule.

J'avoue que je ne comprends pas trop. Devant mon air abruti, elle consent à m'expliquer, en ponctuant son discours de petites tapes sur mon bras.

« Tu ne me donnes pas de nouvelles (tape) pendant toutes (tape) les vacances ! (tape). Je m'inquiétais, moi ! Mais toi (tape) bien sûr, tu t'en fiches ! (tape)

- Mais si, je t'ai envoyé une lettre ! je me défends en essayant d'esquiver ses coups.

- Une lettre ?! Une lettre ? « Ta lettre est arrivée à temps. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, et merci beaucoup pour ton cadeau. Je l'adore. Je t'embrasse, Anna. » récite-t-elle. Tu appelles ça une lettre, toi, Thalie ? s'indigne-t-elle en se tournant vers l'intéressée qui est finalement entrée et s'est assise sur le lit de Rogers en attendant la fin de la tempête.

Terrifiée (enfin, je suppose qu'elle est terrifiée, parce qu'elle garde les yeux baissés), elle murmure un « Non ? » hésitant. Je grogne avant de me rappeler que je n'ai même pas répondu à la sienne. Il faut dire aussi que le coup du cadeau de Liam m'a mise en rogne. Il ne me parle pas pendant trois mois, et il m'envoie un cadeau ? Non, mais il croit quoi ?

Bref.

Je me mords la lèvre, honteuse. Je suis une amie indigne. En écho à mes pensées, Lily déclare :

« Tu es une amie indigne, Anna. J'ai dû aller chercher des informations auprès de tes chers amis les Maraudeurs, vu que tu n'as même pas daigné me raconter ce qu'il t'arrivait ! Et Potter était tellement heureux de me voir lui demander un service qu'il n'arrêtait pas de sourire comme un crétin ! Ensuite, il a essayé de me donner un cadeau de Noël ! Juste pour m'énerver ! Alors, bien sûr, je me suis emportée, et je l'ai frappé avec son cadeau à la con ! » finit-elle par hurler.

Bon, au moins elle a changé de cible.

« Mais ne crois pas que je t'oublie! » s'exclame-t-elle en me fusillant du regard.

Peut-être pas, en fait.

« Heureusement, Remus était là et m'a tout dit, et à Thalie aussi. Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenues pour cette histoire de mariage ? Nous sommes tes amies, oui ou non ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais je ne voulais pas vous embêter avec ça… je murmure piteusement.

- Embêter mon cul ! » se remet à hurler Lily, ce qui fait sursauter Thalie (qui en tombe du lit).

Aïe. Si Lily commence à être vulgaire, c'est qu'elle m'en veut vraiment.

« Tu as tout raconté à Black, alors que tu ne le supportes pas ! m'accuse-t-elle en me pointant du doigt. Et nous, rien ! Niet ! Nada ! Nichts !»

Je lui attrape les épaules et la secoue pour la calmer (et aussi pour qu'elle arrête de me frapper).

« Lily ! je crie plus fort qu'elle. Je suis désolée ! Calme-toi, s'il te plait… C'est déjà assez dur pour moi. »

A ces mots, elle s'arrête immédiatement et me dévisage.

« D'accord, dit-elle. Je te pardonne, mais juste parce que tu es encore sous le choc. La prochaine fois, je serai impitoyable.»

C'est mieux que rien. Je luis souris timidement.

« Viens, maintenant. J'ai faim, et on n'a pas encore déjeuné. »

Elle me fait signe de la suivre et dévale les escaliers.

« Tu sais, me glisse Thalie tandis que nous poursuivons la bête sauvage dans les couloirs, je ne t'en veux pas moi. Je comprends. »

Je lui serre le bras en guise de remerciement. Comment une fille comme Alyssa peut-elle avoir une sœur aussi adorable ? Franchement, la vie est injuste.

Je tire mon amie vers la gauche pour éviter qu'elle ne se prenne un coin de mur dans la tête, et lui demande :

« Comment vous êtes entrées, en fait ?

Lily a répondu à la question, répond-elle en haussant les épaules.

Et tu es arrivée quand ?

Hier soir. Lily aussi, parce qu'elle voulait te voir, mais elle ne savait pas que tu arrivais seulement ce matin. »

Je me mords une nouvelle fois la lèvre. Je vais finir par saigner, à force.

« Et les garçons ?

Ils étaient déjà là quand je suis arrivée, répond Thalie. Dépêche-toi, on va la perdre » ajoute-t-elle en accélérant le pas.

En effet, Lily commence à nous distancer. Nous la rattrapons juste dans le grand Hall, parce que nous avons perdu du temps à cause de Thalie qui a décidé de se prendre une armure de plein fouet.

Loupiot et Blacky sont déjà attablés, le premier lisant le journal, le deuxième fixant d'un œil noir son assiette. Celui-ci me lance un regard torve quand je m'installe en face de lui.

« Euh… salut » je lance (un peu au hasard).

Mais ils ne me répondent pas. Loupiot ne lève même pas le regard de sa lecture. Sympathique.

« Okay… » je marmonne en me tassant sur ma chaise.

Thalie me tapote la main, compatissante.

« Ils s'en remettront » me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille avant de se renverser son jus de citrouille dessus.

Elle soupire, et nettoie la tâche d'un coup de baguette avant de se remettre à manger.

J'attrape une tranche de pain que je mâchonne distraitement, gênée par le silence lourd de reproches qui règne dans notre groupe.

« Bon ! s'exclame soudain Loupiot en abattant son journal sur la table. On ne va pas se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant trois heures. Anna, tu as peut-être quelque chose à nous dire ? »

Je toussote.

« Ouais… Je suis désolée.

Désolée ? Tu es _désolée _?! » s'écrie Blacky en se levant. Mais quand il se rend compte que tout le monde le regarde, il se rassoit et continue plus doucement : « Je t'aide à t'enfuir de cette foutue soirée, James t'accueille chez lui, et toi, toi tu disparais sans rien dire, tu ne réponds pas à nos messages. Pas un mot, pas une putain de lettre pour dire que tu vas bien ! Tu n'es qu'une sale gosse ingrate !

Même si ça me fait mal au cœur de l'admettre, renchérit Loupiot, je suis d'accord avec Sirius. »

Je me tortille sur ma chaise, mal à l'aise.

« Je sais, mais…

Obligé d'envoyer mon crétin de frère ! continue Blacky. Alors que tu sais très bien ce que ça me coûte de lui demander quelque chose !

Je…

Et puis je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'en veux pour ça, puisque de toute façon, comme tu l'as si bien dit toi-même : « on n'est pas amis » ! termine-t-il, furax.

Mais lâchez-lui la grappe, à la fin ! s'exclame Thalie. Vous pourriez faire l'effort de la comprendre. Ok, elle ne vous a pas donné de nouvelles. Mais elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle allait se marier avec un inconnu ! C'est compréhensible qu'elle veuille rester seule pour réfléchir, c'est compréhensible qu'elle ne veuille parler à personne ! Non ? Vous auriez fait quoi à sa place ?»

Se rendant soudainement compte qu'elle avait dit deux fois plus de mots qu'elle ne le fait d'habitude, elle rougit, et tente de se planquer derrière son verre, qu'elle renverse encore une fois.

Loupiot la fixe, et, contre toute attente, éclate de rire. Il se penche par-dessus la table pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Thalie paternellement, ce qui la fait rougir encore plus.

« Okay, déclare-t-il. Tu n'es qu'une sale gosse ingrate, mais tu es mon amie, et je me vois mal te croiser tous les jours sans te parler, même si je t'en veux. En plus, je suppose que tes parents t'ont déjà bien punie… » ajoute-t-il.

Blacky dévisage son ami d'un air outré et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ne comptez pas sur moi pour changer d'avis. »

Loupiot soupire, et lui flanque un coup de coude dans les côtes

« Sirius, s'il te plaît.

Non, non, et non » déclare-t-il en se levant et en partant à grands pas vers la sortie.

Loupiot s'apprête à se lever à son tour, mais je l'arrête d'un geste de la main :

« Laisse, j'y vais »

Je me précipite vers la sortie, et me mets à courir sur ses pas (c'est qu'il marche vite, le bougre, mine de rien).

« Blacky ! Attends-moi ! »

Il ne se retourne même pas et accélère même le pas. Crotte.

Je cavale derrière lui pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, tout en m'époumonant régulièrement. On dirait qu'il prend plaisir à me promener partout dans le château. Les élèves que je croisent me jettent des regards étranges, mais je les ignore.

Finalement, il s'arrête dans un couloir vide, me tournant le dos. Je me dépêche de le rejoindre, au cas où il recommence à marcher.

« Blacky » j'appelle, essoufflée.

« Quoi ? »

Sa voix claque, sèchement. Je me tords les mains, embarrassée.

« Je… Je voulais pas… August est venu me chercher… Et je… J'étais consignée dans ma chambre ! »

Okay, c'est pas très clair. Moi qui voulais lui expliquer, c'est un peu raté.

« Je n'ai pas d'excuses, en fait. Je suis juste désolée… » finis-je par murmurer.

Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai dit ce mot depuis que je suis arrivée.

J'entends Blacky soupirer, puis il se retourne, m'attrape par les épaules et me regarde dans les yeux. Craignant qu'il ne me frappe, ou qu'il ne me hurle dessus, je ferme les yeux.

Mais je les ouvre rapidement quand je me rends compte que ma tête est collée contre sa poitrine. Etrangement, il me serre contre lui, et, surprise, je n'essaye pas de me dégager.

« J'étais inquiet, me souffle-t-il à l'oreille. Même si je trouve que tu es une petite conne, j'étais inquiet. Pour toi, bordel ! »

Il se tait un instant, puis reprend :

« Je dis à tout le monde que je ne te supporte pas, et j'en étais persuadé aussi. Mais la vérité c'est que je me fais du souci, parce que je sais ce qu'ils sont capables de te faire pour l'avoir subi moi-même chez moi. Peut-être même que je commence à t'apprécier.»

Soudain, il se met à rigoler, avant de me lâcher.

« Je pensais pas que je te dirais ça un jour »

Moi non plus.

« Ça veut dire que tu me pardonne ? je demande avec espoir.

Peut-être bien » répond-il en croisant les bras.

Il capitule en avisant mon air de chien battu. Très utile, ça.

« Bon, d'accord.

Ça tombe bien, parce que j'ai un service à te demander… »

« Non, Anna ! »

Il marche encore à toute vitesse dans les couloirs, tandis que je cours pour rester à sa hauteur.

« Allez, c'est juste un rendez-vous ! S'il te plait !

Je ne vais pas sortir avec une fille que je ne connais même pas !

Mais elle est très sympa ! je mens avec conviction.

Je ne te crois pas.

Je suis sûre que tu vas l'apprécier. »

Ça fait mal au cœur de dire ça. Il prend un air sceptique, haussant un sourcil.

« Tu me le promets ?

Promis ! je réponds, les doigts croisés derrière mon dos.

T'as oublié que j'étais en colère contre toi i peine une demi-heure ?

Non, pas du tout. S'il te plait ?

Bon, c'est d'accord… » capitule-t-il.

Yes ! Elle ne me dénoncera pas.

« C'est laquelle, déjà ? » interroge Blacky.

Je soupire.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit trois fois ! Mary Rogers. C'est la blonde qui est dans mon dortoir.

Eh, mais, s'écrie-t-il, ce n'est pas celle qui t'a envoyé un cognard au dernier match de Quidditch ? »

Mince, il se souvient d'elle.

« Euh, ouais » je souffle en commençant à m'éloigner. Il me rattrape par le bras.

« Mais elle n'est pas sympa, alors ! » réalise-t-il.

Sans blague ?

« Je ne veux plus ! s'exclame-t-il en me serrant le bras.

Trop tard, t'as dit oui, je lance en me dégageant et en m'enfuyant.

Mais je ne veux pas ! Anna, reviens ici tout de suite ! »

Il commence à me poursuivre, mais une voix grave l'arrête en plein élan.

« Mr Black. Miss Mehing»

MacGo se tient les bras croisés, au milieu du couloir dans lequel je viens de tourner. Et je ne l'avais même pas vue.

« J'aimerais vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs de l'école. »

Blacky me rejoint en marchant nonchalamment.

« Désolée » je bafouille.

Elle me fixe sévèrement.

« Mr Black, dans mon bureau. Immédiatement. »

Il hausse les sourcils, surpris, et la suis quand elle s'éloigne à petits pas rapides vers son bureau en me lançant un regard d'excuse.

Je reste seule, plantée au beau milieu du couloir, me demandant ce qu'elle lui veut. Elle ne va pas le punir parce qu'il courait dans les couloirs ? Non ?

Je hausse les épaules, et rebrousse chemin pour rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Trois heures plus tard, je suis allongée de tout mon long sur le lit de Lily, tandis qu'elle fouille dans sa malle en grommelant. Je n'ose pas lui demander ce qu'elle fait, j'ai peur qu'elle ne s'énerve encore une fois sur moi. Du coup, je ne dis rien et regarde par la fenêtre distraitement.

Soudain, mon amie me donne un coup sur la tête avec son oreiller. Agacée, je me retourne.

« Ça, ça va ? » me demande-t-elle en tenant devant elle une robe verte.

Je me redresse en fronçant les sourcils et me gratte la tête, intriguée.

« Pourquoi faire ? »

Et paf, un nouveau coup sur la tête.

« Pour la soirée de Slug, idiote !

Quoi ? C'est ce soir ? je m'écrie en me levant. J'avais complètement oublié !

Je vois ça » déclare Lily calmement.

Je n'ai pas trop envie d'y aller, mais à voir le regard qu'elle me jette, je n'y couperai pas.

« Lily, je… je commence.

Je sais ce que tu vas dire, Anna ! s'exclame-t-elle. Mais tu vas venir, d'accord ? »

Je grogne, mais j'accepte. Et elle me redonne un coup d'oreiller.

« Maintenant, file te préparer.

Mais, il est à peine 15h30 ! je proteste tandis qu'elle me pousse dehors.

Je m'en fiche ! vocifère-t-elle en me fermant la porte au nez. Je dirai à Sirius de te retrouver devant le bureau de Slug à 19h! » me crie-t-elle à travers la porte.

Désappointée, je descends les escaliers, croisant au passage Mary Macdonald qui me regarde d'un air compatissant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est toujours comme ça. »

Je lui souris, et gagne la salle commune. M'apercevant qu'il n'y a ni Loupiot, ni James, ni Blacky (Peter, je m'en fiche. Il a peur de moi de toute façon), je sors et retourne dans mon dortoir, pour trouver quelque chose à mettre ce soir.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

De retour dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, je croise Connor et Rogers en pleine discussion devant la cheminée. Youpi. Je tente de les esquiver en passant derrière le canapé, mais je marche sur le pieds d'un première année qui émet un couinement, ce qui me fait repérer.

« Anna, lance Connor d'un ton froid. Salut.

- Hum, salut, je réponds en me redressant.

- Je disais justement à Mary que j'avais réservé le terrain de Quidditch pour demain, 8h. Ne sois pas trop en retard, cette fois.

- 8 heures ? je m'exclame en grimaçant. Mais je…

- Je sais que tu as une soirée, me coupe-t-il amèrement. Mais dans la vie, il faut faire des choix. C'est soit le Quidditch, soit la mondanité. En tous cas, si demain matin tu n'es pas sur le terrain à 8 heures tapantes, tu pourras te considérer comme renvoyée de l'équipe. »

J'ouvre la bouche, choquée, tandis que Rogers affiche un grand sourire satisfait à côté de lui.

« Très bien, je serai là… je soupire.

- Parfait, réplique-t-il en tournant les talons. Mary, on dîne ensemble ce soir ? ajoute-t-il avant de s'éloigner, sans attendre sa réponse.

- Bien sûr ! lui crie-t-elle tout de même alors qu'il s'engage dans les escaliers. A nous maintenant, murmure-t-elle en m'attrapant le bras. Alors ?

- Quoi ? » je maugrée en essayant de me dégager.

Elle me plante ses ongles dans la peau.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, siffle-t-elle.

- Pas du tout, j'affirme avec un sourire innocent, simplement pour l'agacer.

- Sirius !

- Oui, il va bien, je continue, toujours avec mon sourire.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?! s'énerve-t-elle.

- Tu sais, il dit beaucoup de choses, pas toujours intelligentes, d'ailleurs, et je ne pourrais pas tout te réciter. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, il…

- Ne joue pas l'idiote, Mehing, susurre-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi. Est-ce qu'il veut sortir avec moi, oui ou non ?

- C'est bon, t'as gagné, je souffle finalement. Il a dit oui. »

Je ne lui dis pas qu'après avoir appris qui elle était, il avait changé d'avis, parce que sinon elle va m'arracher le bras, et j'en ai besoin pour jouer au Quidditch (et ne pas me faire virer de l'équipe, accessoirement).

Elle me relâche avec un petit sourire doucereux.

« Parfait, parfait… Tu lui diras que je lui enverrai une lettre pour lui annoncer le jour, l'heure et le lieu. »

J'acquiesce en poussant un soupir agacé.

« C'est bon, je peux y aller ? »

Elle affiche de nouveau son habituel air méprisant et me fait signe de disparaitre. Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois, et m'éclipse dans le dortoir. Là, je m'allonge (ou plutôt me laisse tomber lourdement) sur mon lit, et croise mes bras derrière ma tête, laissant mes pensées vagabonder.

Après une heure et demie de réflexion intensive au sujet de choses essentielles, telles que : y aura-t-il du raisin au menu ce soir ? (Non, non, je ne suis pas bonne qu'à manger et à dormir, ce n'est pas vrai) je me lève et me dirige en baillant vers la salle de bain.

A 19 heures 20, je me tiens (ou plutôt, je suis assise par terre, contre le mur, parce que Lily m'a forcée à mettre des chaussures à talons, et que j'ai très mal aux pieds) devant le bureau de Slug. Blacky n'est pas encore arrivé, et Lily, qui vient d'entrer au bras de Loupiot, m'a dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis l'après-midi.

Je vois défiler devant moi tout un tas de Serpillères, qui me dévisagent avec mépris, avant d'entrer en levant le menton. Ridicule. Blacky junior passe avec une fille brune que je ne connais pas, m'adressant un petit sourire narquois au passage. Je peux même deviner ce qu'il pense :

« Mon frère est une patate, hein ? »

Bon, peut-être qu'il pense dans un langage un peu plus Sang-purien, mais, en gros, c'est ça. Et vous savez quoi ? Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

Même ROGUE n'arrive pas en retard ! Rogue, quoi.

Je pourrais peut-être aller changer de chaussures, le temps qu'il arrive. Ah oui tiens, je vais faire ça. Je commence à me relever, quand Slug ouvre d'un coup la porte de son bureau.

« Ah, Miss Mehing ! s'exclame-t-il. Vous êtes là ! Pourquoi n'entrez-vous pas ?

- J'attends, Bla… Sirius, Professeur. Il a dit qu'il me rejoignait ici. »

Là, chose étonnante, Slug éclate de rire. Il se bidonne tellement qu'il est obligé de se tenir le ventre. Je reste figée, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Finalement, il s'arrête et s'essuie les yeux.

« Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour lui, Miss. Il va nous rejoindre dans (il regarde sa montre à gousset) quelques minutes.

- Je vais aller le chercher dans sa salle commune, alors » je dis avant de m'éloigner à reculons.

Ça me donnera une excuse pour éviter cette stupide soirée. Mais Slug m'attrape par les épaules et me pousse dans la pièce.

« Non, non, non, il n'est pas dans sa salle commune. Mais entrez, je vais vous trouver un partenaire de danse, le temps que Mr Black arrive ! » s'écrie-t-il joyeusement en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Youpi, j'ai hâte. Il me lâche et disparaît dans la foule.

Je reste seule (et un peu désœuvrée, d'ailleurs), et j'en profite pour étudier la pièce. Le bureau a été agrandi magiquement, elle fait presque la taille d'une salle de classe. Le plafond a aussi été modifié, il est beaucoup plus haut, et d'élégants lustres en cristal y sont suspendus. Il y a des tables rondes couvertes de nappes blanches éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce. Des elfes de maison portant des plateaux en argent se faufilent rapidement entre les personnes vêtues de tenues de soirée. Je peux voir Rogue (sa cavalière a l'air de s'ennuyer fermement) qui discute avec un vieil homme au grand nez, et Lucius Malefoy qui est en pleine conversation avec la fille brune qui était avec Blacky junior tout à l'heure.

En tournant les yeux vers la gauche, j'aperçois Loupiot et Lily qui semblent tous les deux un peu perdus au milieu de tous ces « nobles ». Loupiot me voit à son tour, et me fait un grand sourire, avant de froncer les sourcils en se rendant compte que Blacky n'est pas avec moi. Oui, Loupiot, ton pote est un boulet. C'est bien de le remarquer. Je m'apprête à plonger dans la marée humaine pour les rejoindre, quand Slug arrive à nouveau par surprise, et me fait sursauter.

« Vous n'alliez pas vous enfuir, Miss ? » s'exclame-t-il en riant comme une baleine.

Il se met à taper dans ses mains, et les tables se rangent docilement contre les murs, ainsi que les invités qui s'écartent pour former un large cercle au centre de la pièce.

« Vous savez tous que je n'aime pas les discours, alors je ne dirai que trois mots : dansons, chers amis ! » déclare –t-il jovialement.

Les notes d'une valse venues d'on ne sait où, vu qu'il n'y a pas d'orchestre, commencèrent à résonner dans la salle, et plusieurs couples se mirent en place sur la piste de danse.

Slug se tourna vers moi, tout sourire.

« A nous, maintenant. Vous allez être heureuse, je vous ai déniché un garçon charmant ! »

Il fait un pas sur le côté, pour dévoiler Blacky junior, les mains dans les poches. Gé-nial.

« Allons, jeunes gens, ne soyez pas timides ! » dit-il en me poussant dans les bras du Serpentard, avant de nous jeter tous les deux sur la piste de danse. Je manque de tomber à cause de mes chaussures, mais Blacky junior me rattrape en posant une main dans mon dos.

« Si tu pouvais éviter de me ridiculiser, j'apprécierais, annonce-t-il tranquillement.

- Si tu pouvais me lâcher tout de suite, et me laisser m'enfuir, j'apprécierais, je réponds en grimaçant.

- C'est le professeur Slughorn qui me l'a demandé…

- Et tu l'admires tellement que tu t'es senti obligé d'accepter pour lui faire plaisir ? je grogne.

- En réalité, tu me faisais un peu pitié. Mais tu as seulement mal choisi ton cavalier, et tes fréquentations en général.

- J'fais c'que je veux, je marmonne en lui marchant sur le pied, mais il ne réagit même pas (si ce n'est l'esquisse d'un petit sourire moqueur qui se dessine sur son visage). Et puis ce n'est pas ma faute si Blacky n'est pas capable d'être à l'heure quelque part.

- Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas capable de ne pas avoir de retenues pendant une semaine entière. »

Sa phrase me fait tiquer, et je manque de me ramasser encore une fois.

« Quoi ? Il est en retenue ? Pourquoi ? Comment tu sais ça ? je m'écrie.

- Tout ce sait, chez les Serpentards, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Quant au « pourquoi », je m'étonne que tu ne le saches pas, parce que c'est à cause de toi. »

Je m'arrête soudainement, enfin j'essaye, parce que Blacky junior continue de m'entraîner sur la piste. A cause de moi ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Pas directement à cause de toi, précise-t-il. Mais tu es à la base de la chose.

- Mais quelle chose ? Je comprends pas !

- Laisse tomber, soupire-t-il en me faisant tourner. Tu lui demanderas directement. D'ailleurs, il arrive. »

A ces mots, je sens deux mains m'agripper par la taille et me tirer en arrière. Blacky junior prend un air ennuyé, comme si ça lui arrivait tous les jours que quelqu'un lui arrache soudainement sa partenaire de danse en plein milieu d'une salle remplie de dignitaires tous plus haut placés les uns que les autres. Ah, et pas n'importe qui, je constate en retournant. Mais son frère.

J'ai bien fait de venir, tiens.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » grogne Blacky entre ses dents sans me lâcher. C'est drôle, on dirait un chien.

« Je danse, ça ne se voit pas ? répond son petit frère nonchalamment.

- Avec _ma_ cavalière !

- Evidemment, tu es profondément incapable de ne pas arriver en retard. Je ne fais que m'occuper d'elle pendant que tu n'es pas là.

- Mais c'est _ma_ cavalière !

- Hé oh, je proteste. Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande !

- Et toi, tu ne pouvais pas refuser de danser avec lui ? »

Toute la salle a les yeux braqués sur nous, certains avec dégoût, d'autres avec curisosité.

« Blacky, tu te ridiculises tout seul, je lui murmure.

- La ferme, Anna. C'est entre lui et moi » déclare-t-il très calmement en me poussant derrière lui. Je commence à en avoir marre de me faire pousser dans tous les sens, moi !

« Depuis toujours, tu n'as jamais pu t'empêcher de toucher à mes affaires, Regulus. Tu as toujours été jaloux ! »

Ses _affaires _? Ok, sympa pour moi. Crétin.

« Allons, Sirius, comme si je pouvais simplement être jaloux de toi ! » s'esclaffe Regulus.

Les poings de Blacky se ferment instentanément.

« Ne la touche plus jamais, c'est compris ?

- Mais t'es complétement malade, Blacky ! C'est quoi ton problème ? » je finis par m'écrier.

Il commence à ouvrir la bouche pour continuer à hurler, mais, d'un coup, il cligne des yeux comme s'il venait de se réveiller, considère la foule autour de lui, Loupiot qui lui fait des "nons" frénétiques de la tête depuis l'autre bout de la salle, l'air gêné de Lily à côté de lui, et s'éloigne à grands pas en me tirant par la main.

Il défonce la porte d'un coup de pied rageur, et sort du bureau en grommelant tout bas. Je trébuche tant bien que mal derrière lui, et tente de l'arrêter en lui donnant des tapes de ma main libre sur le bras et en lui criant dans les oreilles :

« Stop ! Blacky, stop ! »

Mais il ne s'arrête que lorsque que je me tords la cheville, et m'écroule par terre en perdant une de mes chaussures.

Il ne m'aide même pas à me relever, et me tourne le dos, faisant face au mur. Je reste debout derrière lui, en silence, attendant qu'il parle. Finalement, il donne un coup dans le mur.

« Bordel, Anna, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

Et c'est là que je m'indigne fortement :

« Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qui _m_'a pris ? Qu'est-ce qui _t_'a pris, toi, plutôt ! Tu débarques comme un fou furieux avec quarante minutes de retard, tu m'arraches des mains de ton frère devant tous ces crétins de Serpillères, de ministres ou de je ne sais quoi, tu tapes une crise de gamin jaloux, et c'est _ma_ faute ? T'es un grand malade, Blacky, tu devrais te faire soigner. Sérieusement.

- Pourquoi tu dansais avec lui ? demande-t-il hargneusement.

- Mais pourquoi ça te dérange ? »

Il ne répond pas, et se met à faire les cent pas.

« Ne fais plus jamais ça, compris ? déclare-t-il en secouant un doigt sous mon nez.

- Ben oui, c'est vrai que je trouve énormément d'occasions de danser une valse avec ton frère, suis-je bête. Mais enfin, Blacky, ce n'était qu'une danse ! Une minuscule danse de rien du tout ! »

Je ne comprendrais jamais ce type.

« En plus, il danse mal. »

Ce n'est pas vrai, évidemment, mais Blacky a l'air (un peu) plus content.

« Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous ne vous entendez pas » je lâche. Sauf que c'était LA phrase à ne pas dire.

« Parce que c'est un sale gosse, un pauvre imbécile qui a du yaourt dans la tête et qui fait tout ce que lui ordonne mes tarés de parents ! réagit-il au quart de tour.

- Mais c'est ton petit frère ! Tu ne devrais pas, je sais pas, le protéger, prendre soin de lui ? C'est pas ça, le rôle d'un grand frère ? Tu… »

Il me coupe en attrapant mon visage à deux mains et en m'embrassant soudainement. Surprise, je me laisse faire, et me retiens à ses manches pour ne pas tomber (en plus, le fait de n'avoir qu'une seule chaussure ne m'aide pas vraiment à rester en équilibre). Finalement, il s'éloigne de moi, et me regarde dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, avant de détourner le regard.

« J'ai essayé de le protéger de tout ça. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. »

Je me mords les lèvres, et essaye de lui tapoter le bras, mais il se dérobe.

« Blacky…

- Viens, je te ramène à ta salle commune » dit-il avant de partir sans m'attendre.

Je le suis en boitillant, ma chaussure gauche dans la main, l'esprit encore embrouillé de ce qui vient de se passer.


End file.
